Anxiety
by inukag15
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally get a chance to settle down after Naraku's death, but will they live their 'happily ever after' that had been planned? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is my new story, I started it as I was almost done my first story, Life'….this story actually got it's base plot from one of my dreams, don't ask….Hope ya like it!

**+Chapter 1+**

**+Gain & Loss+**

Kagome had been waiting for nine, long months for this one moment. She looked up, trying to keep the pained look from her eyes. Her attention was redirected by a small pressure on her hand. She looked down and saw a clawed hand holding hers, belonging to her mate, her Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed tone, he was so worried about her.

After their big battle with the evil Hanyou, Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome had finally started a relationship. Already a year after Naraku's death, they were ready for the next step,

"I…" Was all she could say as another wave of pain hit her, she gasped as her abdomen felt….empty? She looked up and saw it, her happiness all rapped up in a towel. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and was surprised to see a tear running down his cheek. Kagome raised her hand and wiped it off. Inuyasha looked down and smiled at her as he rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"It's done." She stated. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome let her head fall to the pillow that had been placed behind her. A young man walked up and handed Inuyasha the small, clothed bundle. Kagome's heart warmed as she saw Inuyasha smile at the squirming creature that now lay in his arms.

"She looks just like her Mother." He stated as he handed their first child to her. Kagome's mind replayed all of the past nine months, nine long, hard months. They were hard and painful, from morning sickness to just not being able to see her feet after six or seven months. Kagome loved every moment of it, Inuyasha and her family had helped her through it all.

She looked down at her new baby girl and sighed. She didn't look a thing like her; she was her father's child through and through. From her hanyou features, to her little golden eyes, she was a miniature Inuyasha.

"Well, what's this little angel's name going to be?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes of her little baby girl.

"Me? Why do I have to choose her name?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Don't tell me you forgot, we decided that if it was a girl, you'd choose the name, and if the baby was a boy, I would choose the name." She explained. Inuyasha raised his head as he began to stare at the ceiling tiles. Kagome could have sworn she saw a light bulb go off as Inuyasha's face lightened up and his eyes met hers.

"Her name will be….Kyasha." Inuyasha stated, sounding proud and happy.

"Dainty'….that's perfect." Kagome smiled at him and lowered her eyes down to her baby girl. "Do you like it?"

The child just giggled in agreement and grabbed her mother's shirt.

"She's hungry." Inuyasha said as they both giggled. Kagome pulled the paper dress lower as Kyasha rushed to her food. Kagome smiled and gasped as she felt Inuyasha's hand on hers.

"You should get some rest; that took a lot out of you." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay, but...can you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled and gave her a quick, but still passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome's eyes grew heavier as she silently accepted exhaustion.

**88888888888888888**

It had been four days since Kagome, Inuyasha, and their new addition to the family, Kyasha, had come home from the hospital. Inuyasha was now perched up in his tree and Kagome was inside helping her mother as best she could as they packed up her stuff to go back to the Feudal era.

Kagome had decided that she wanted to join Inuyasha in his time; she felt that it could feel more like home if she added a few things of hers to their new hut. The Hut was left for them after Kaeda, the former Priestess of the village and a dear friend, had past away about a year or so ago.

Four years since I met him.' She thought as a small smile crept up her face. Now nineteen years old, Kagome felt one hundred percent ready to move out on her own, even though she was rarely ever home anyway, it felt a lot different to be packing up a few suitcases instead of her huge, yellow back pack she used to lug around with Inuyasha and the gang on their adventure to gather the shards.

'Things have sure changed….it's been a year or two since Naraku was killed, Inuyasha and I are now an item, Miroku and Sango are living happily ever after in Sango's old village.' Kagome thought. Yeah, the gang kind of went their separate ways. Shortly after Naraku's defeat, Miroku proposed to Sango and they married shortly after that. It was a beautiful wedding, but, in Kagome's opinion, not as beautiful as hers and Inuyasha's. After Miroku and Sango's wedding they moved back to Sango's village, they came by once and awhile after that, but they hadn't really spent all that much time together. Shippou ended up leaving the gang and started his own life, popping in and out every so often to say hello to his 'family' and the villagers. Inuyasha and Kagome were planning on going to visit their old friends and show them their new child, Kyasha.

As Kagome wandered through her thoughts of the past few years Inuyasha came walking in, not even acknowledging her, he went and grabbed Kyasha off the bed. He then, turned around and mumbled what sounded like Kyasha...tree' and was out the door before Kagome even returned to reality.

Kagome shook her head and zipped up her last suitcase. Just as she finished, her mother walked in to her room.

"Oh, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Inuyasha wanted me to get you; he wants to leave now….he sounded a bit anxious to get going." She started to giggle as she remembered walking into him as he made his way downstairs and around the corner with her grandchild in his arms.

"Okay, I guess, this is good bye…for now I mean." Kagome said as her and her mother shared a long hug and kiss. Hrs. Higurashi started to cry.

"Oh, my little girl is all grown up; it makes me feel so old." She said as the both let out a grin. As they were getting all emotional, a pouting Hanyou jumped into Kagome's window.

"Would you two women stop your blubbering; Kyasha and I are getting headaches." He demanded.

"Bye Mama, we'll be back soon." She said as she hugged her mother again and headed to her window where Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her and jumped off the roof and headed to the well.

"I love you!" Kagome heard her mother call out as they ran inside the well house. Inuyasha paused and let Kagome and their daughter down. Kagome smiled, it seemed Kyasha loved running with her father, since she was giggling to her hearts content.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up her suitcases that he lay by the well earlier. "Man, did you have to bring so much stuff?"

Kagome sent him a glare to shut him up then looked into the well. She took a deep breath and nodded to Inuyasha to say she was ready. Kagome squeezed Kyasha tighter and they both jumped into the well as the pink-glow engulfed them.

88888888888888888

They softly landed on the other side of the well, the smell of the forest and the calm breeze made Inuyasha sigh in content. He grabbed Kagome and hopped out of the well, ignoring the heavy, black suitcases for a second. The feeling of contentment, however, was covered up by a smell of fear and shock. He looked over at his mate and saw her staring at her arms in shock. It took him only a matter of seconds to realize that their daughter hadn't come through the well with them.

Kagome's gaze caught Inuyasha's and her eyes filled with tears, she knew that that meant, Kyasha, their pride and joy, couldn't get through the well to the past.

"I'll go back for her, wait here." Kagome stated as she jumped back through the well and the pink glow engulfed her once again. Inuyasha stood there, hoping that his baby girl could make it through to him. But that thought was destroyed as he saw Kagome come back through the well screaming at Inuyasha to get down there.

He hopped down and they both went through the time slip again. They landed in Kagome's time, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome for an answer or an explanation.

"She's not here, we left her here when we past through….but she's not here!" She screamed. Inuyasha's rage blew to the top; he hopped out and tried to catch his daughter's scent. His eyes stopped at the stairs of the shrine that led to the streets below, but nothing was there. Inuyasha shook his head and ran into the Higurashi house to look for his missing daughter.

Not knowing it, but Inuyasha didn't realize or see a small black figure walking down the stairs, with their daughter in his hands.

**Is it good? Do you like it? Well, personally, I love this story! I know it's a bit dark now, but you know the old saying: 'Everything always gets worse before it gets better.'**

**Noble words…from my Mother, lol. Anyway, I want to hear your thoughts, please review! Oh, and this chapter is now officially edited in my terms, I had to go back and edit all my chapters...I forgot to add in some things that are a tad bit important in the story, and I also edited some of my spelling mistakes, lol! I hope you like the newly updated CHAPTER 1!**

**88888888888888888**

**There, I updated it…I started now so it won't be such a big job when I'm finally done the story…can't wait! Hope you like the edited and updated chapter!**

**88888888888888888**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that take part in the show….only Rumiko Takahashi does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**+Chapter 2+**

**+Life goes on…+**

"Mama, I gotta get going, I'm gonna be late!" A girl shouted back over her shoulder as she ran out the door. She slapped her head as she realized she left something behind, turning around she saw her mother in the doorway holding her backpack out. She grabbed it and continued her run to school.

"Okay, don't learn too much." Her mother called out. She sighed; her mother always had to add in the 'don't learn too much' line, her mother was funny that way, so traditional, always doing things the same way all of her life. It was okay, but to the young eyes of Kyasha, it was boring her too death.

It had been fourteen whole years since she was taken from her real family. Kyasha, being so young, didn't remember the tragedy and lived her life as if she lived with the right family. She was adopted at a young age, and never knew her real family. Kyasha was a bit slow like her blood father so she never put two and two together, she was a hanyou by blood, and her family members were all humans.

Kyasha, now a young woman at fourteen years of age, was in high school, slowly nearing her fifteenth birthday in a few weeks. She wasn't too bright, just skimming along in her grades, very athletic, and had an overall good life in school.

Kyasha never had that close of a family, but it never really bugged her, she was used to it by now. Kyasha had plenty of friends, and had a few guys crushing on her.

She had long black hair and beautiful violet eyes. She had a secret though, that she kept from everyone but her family who already knew, Kyasha wore a special necklace around her neck that hid something…her true form, her hanyou form. In that form she had long, silver hair, golden eyes, and an attitude nobody dared to mess with, a lot like her real father, Inuyasha's.

Kyasha was a lot like her blood parents. She had her father's attitude, ambition, determination, stamina, hanyou blood, and his rather large temper. Kyasha was also like her mother, she had her kind heart, her eyes, she was gentle, sympathetic, and very loyal to the people she cared about. With that personality, she was an all around friendly person, but if you ever got on her bad side, you would never again.

"Hey Kyasha, over here!" A girl called across the street. Kyasha looked up and found where the voice was coming from; it was her best friend Kana. She had been her friend since like, grade three. Kana was always there for her and vice-versa. They met when Kyasha had gotten hurt after one of her many fights with one of the boys from class. Kana was there to help her and called a teacher over. They were really tight after that.

"Oh, hi Kana!" Kyasha called out as she met her at the crosswalk.

"Guess what? You'll never believe this." Kana stated as they made there way across the road. Kyasha gave her friend a glare, she always hated when her friend had shared one of her 'bright ideas'. The last time Kana told her one of her grand plans, Kyasha ended up scrubbing the floor of the girls' washroom; long story.

Kana was one of Kyasha greatest friends; she had short black hair that was always tied up in a ponytail. She was a straight 'A' student and wasn't too athletic like Kyasha, even though that was the only class Kyasha got an 'A' in. Kana had a good spirit, always giving her all in everything she did. Kyasha always found that inspiring, that's what made them so tight and close.

"I just signed us up for the upcoming play! Isn't that awesome?" Kana screamed. Kyasha froze in her step as her heart skipped a beat.

"What!" Kyasha screeched. Everyone on their side of the street had all eyes on Kyasha as she blushed and ran up to catch her friend who didn't even stop to wait.

"Yeah, and guess what the play's about? That old legend you and I know so well, about the Hanyou and the Priestess and their adventures back in the feudal era of Japan!" Kana explained.

Kyasha was still shocked at the news of her in a play; she couldn't act to save her life. Kana, last year, had signed them up for the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. Due to Kyasha's amazing luck, she had ended up playing the role of Juliet. The drama teacher had a mild obsession of placing the poor hanyou girl in the leading female role. She was more of a tom boy and never really fancied dresses, but in that play, she had grown to hate them and wished they would burn in hell.

Kyasha was mortified when she found out about her 'kiss' in the play; but, ended up making a fool of herself in the presentation when she made her way to the boy, 'Romeo', and ended up tripping over her gown and falling off the stage, pulling the boy with her. The school had never left her alone about that and it still haunted her to this day.

"Uhhh…I'm afraid to ask, but…what parts are we playing?" Kyasha stammered.

"That's another awesome part, I play a young youkai exterminator, and you…you play the part of the…hanyou." Kana stopped there, to let her friend get the gist of what she had just said. Kyasha's eyes widened, she was playing the infamous hanyou, and the main role again….wait, and she played a…guy?

"Kyasha….are you okay with that? Because if you don't want to be that part, then you could quit, I'd understand." Kana explained as she waved her hand in front of her dazed friend.

"What are you talking about?" Kyasha said in an overly cheerful, but still creepy way. "I'll still be in the play; at least I get to be the hero." She started to laugh.

Kana giggled as well, but still kept her eye on her nearly insane friend as they neared their school.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha and Kana reached school. Kana looked excited for a new day, but Kyasha on the other hand, was terrified since practice for her knew part in the play started today after school. She couldn't believe that the story she had been told about so many times, was now playing at her school, and she had the leading role, the Hanyou.

"Hey, Kyasha!" A young man called as he neared Kyasha and Kana. Kyasha looked up and saw Atama, the most popular guy in school. He had short black hair, deep blue eyes, and a never ending self-esteem. The guy had the most biggest and known crush on Kyasha. He had been trying for years to get a date in with Kyasha, but he didn't have a clue that Kyasha didn't like him in that way. She thought of him as a friend, and since Kyasha was naïve in the 'love' department, she had no clue that he liked her, liked her.

"Oh, hey Atama!" Kyasha said as she closed her locker and had her gym clothes in hand.

"Hi, uhhh….I was wondering….are you busy Friday?" Atama asked as he brought a hand to his head and scratched it and looked at the ground.

"Ummm…." Kyasha started as she was interrupted by a push from Kana and thrown into the girls' washroom.

"Be a sec'" She called out to Atama as she followed Kyasha through the door. She looked at Kyasha. "What are you thinking, you have stood him up way too many times, and you have to go out with him."

"But Kana…" Kyasha said. "I'm the worst with guys, and I don't need another thing happening in my life right now, exams are coming up and now you just happen to join me into a play that I have to stay after school for until June and that cuts off another hour or so of studying, so yeah, how am I going to have a chance at making plans?"

"Okay, but why don't you plan a study group with him at the library after the play, I heard that he plays a part in the play as well." Kana explained.

"Really? Well, I guess that would be okay…sure, I'll go tell him the news then, and we better get to gym class, or we're going to be late." Kyasha said as she ran out the room.

"Oh, yash!" Kana started. "I heard we have a new gym teacher for the rest of the year, he's covering for Mrs. Takahashi, and she was in a pretty bad boating accident last week."

"Oh, really? I hope he's nice." She added as she was out the door. "Hey, Atama…"

"Yeah?" He asked hesitantly, hoping she was about to say 'yes'.

"I'll go on a date with you, what do you want to do? Movies? Pizza? I was thinking about having a study group after play practice, I heard you have a part too?" Kyasha asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great, you have a part too? I play a young monk." Atama stated.

"Cool, I play the Hanyou, ummm, I better get going, don't want to be late for gym class, see ya Friday!" Kyasha said as she took a run down the hall way to the change rooms.

88888888888888888

Kyasha waited patiently outside with the rest of her class. Everyone was talking about the new teacher taking over for Mrs. Takahashi. Kyasha had heard that the teacher was a guy, not too old, and was very good looking. Kyasha didn't care, in her life right now; she couldn't care less about guys at the moment.

Footsteps got Kyasha's attention; she looked up to see their new teacher. He had long, white hair that reached his knees; it was tied back and he had golden eyes that added to his figure. The man had a dark blue cap on his head that didn't seem to match the whole ensemble, but Kyasha didn't care, she believed he was hiding something.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Izayoi, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year, I will now take attendance." He started naming off the names as Kana pulled Kyasha over to where she was standing.

"Oh my god, he's so hot." She stated as her face was blushing all over. It made Kyasha sick to her stomach that a smart girl like Kana could be thrown off balance to a guy that she just met, and was a tad out of her range.

"He's not that special." Kyasha said. She took another glance back at the teacher as he neared her name on the list. To her surprise he paused right before it, he was probably doing a double take on it.

"Kyasha?" He said and looked up to find who the name belonged to.

"I'm here." She said as she raised her hand up to get his attention. Mr. Izayoi froze and stared at her. Kyasha was getting a little creped out and started to walk away and sit down at a bench. Today, they would play baseball, one of the many sports Kyasha mastered at the age of four.

Kyasha sighed in relief as the teacher began to continue with the names. When he was finished, he brought the class to the baseball field and began to explain how to play it.

Kyasha had grown bored of listening so started to whistle quite loudly, that made the whole class, including the teacher look at her.

"What?" Kyasha asked innocently.

"Shhh!" Kana said and turned back to the teacher and gave him a smile. Mr. Izayoi gave a sheepish smile and continued to explain the game of 'baseball' to the class. Then, knowing the class was back up again, Kana turned around and hissed at Kyasha. "What are you trying to do, get on the teacher's bad side?"

"What are you talking about? I don't even like him, like every other girl in the school does. He's completely out of your league, and besides there's probably a Mrs. Izayoi waiting for him at home, so I doubt he'd have an affair with her for you." Kyasha stated coldly as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever Kyasha, just don't do it again." She said as she continued to drool over the teacher, knowing full well that Kyasha was just trying to tick her off, and it was working.

88888888888888888

"Okay, Kyasha, you can do this, just get a homerun and we'll win, you're like the most athletic person I know, so you can do this." Kyasha's friend, Ami cheered as Kyasha neared the home plate. Kyasha had decided long ago that her friends would never actually try to win a game on their own, they always dubbed Kyasha for that stupid job, though she didn't mind the glory she got most of the time.

"Okay, here we go." She mumbled to herself as she readied herself for the play. She looked up to the pitcher which just happened to be the teacher. She swung the bat around a couple of times, spit on the ground and leaned on each foot to ready it. She then, glanced up and gave a nod to show she was ready.

"Okay, Kyasha, I'm going to give you a personal favorite of mine." Mr. Izayoi said as he pulled his arm up and threw the ball straight for Kyasha. She took a swing at it and hit it with pure ease, as the ball went flying through the field. Kyasha dropped the bat, with a wide smirk on her face, and ran for her life past first base, then second. As she neared third, someone, though she didn't know who, had finally got the ball and was headed back for the game.

Kyasha smiled, she knew she would make it for sure now. She ran past third base and as she was making her way to home plate, a foot landed on the plate before her as she skidded through the dirt and rocks. She looked up and saw a smiling Mr. Izayoi with the ball in his hand and the biggest smirk that reached from one ear to the other. Kyasha's jaw dropped as did everyone else's, they couldn't believe it, for the first time in a little while, someone beat Kyasha to home plate.

'This sick teacher is probably proud of himself, for one, he beat a kid probably twenty or more years younger then him at a child's game for that matter, and secondly, how could he beat me in the first place?' Kyasha thought to her self as she stood up and looked her teacher in the eye, she would have to keep a good look out on this guy.

"You're pretty good, for a girl." He said as he started to walk off. Kyasha just stood there, jaw hanging to the ground as she saw her friends, Kana and Ami come running up to her.

"Kyasha, are you alright? I can't believe he beat you." They said. Kyasha shook her head, she hated being the loser, and her pride was hurt. Kyasha wasn't paying much attention; accept she heard the odd note from Kana that her gym pants were dirty.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, it was a total fluke." Kyasha said as she stalked off to the change room.

88888888888888888

Kyasha was walking out the door of the school, her head hung low. She had a hard day of school; her English teacher had given them a pop quiz that Kyasha failed miserably. The whole 'losing baseball' hurt her pride for the rest of the day, everyone called her a poor sport, she didn't care, she was the type of girl that worked hard during gym class, though some did too, Kyasha had an amazing sense of grace as she ran, like it didn't take away any strength or energy to run a lap around the field about twenty times.

"Hey, Kyasha, we have play practice today, remember? We have to go and get our lines." Kana cried out after Kyasha as she watched her friend walk out the doors of school.

"Oh yeah, where is that anyway?" Kyasha answered as another thing she thought was going to ruin her 'oh, so perfect' day.

"It's on the stage outside at the back of the school. Hurry, I don't want to be late." Kana said as she turned around and waited for Kyasha to catch up.

88888888888888888

Kyasha was walking home now, she went and got her lines with Kana, and asked if she could leave home, since she wasn't feeling up to practicing. The teacher was in a good mood, and let her leave early. She hated acting, almost more then losing any sport. She remembered Kana joining them up for the last year's school play 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kyasha had gotten to play the leading role in that one too, being Juliet. Kyasha never understood, she sucked at acting, but the teacher insisted on placing her as the leading actor.

Kyasha was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a big crash and screams coming from up the stairs. She dropped her bag immediately and ran up them with all her might.


	3. Chapter 3

Last episode (don't ask):

Kyasha was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a big crash and screams coming from up the stairs. She dropped her bag immediately and ran up them with all her might.

Chapter 3

Crash and burn

Kyasha made her way up the steps, when she got to the top; she realized they lead her to the Shrine where the famous 'Goshinboku' the god tree, lay. It only took Kyasha a few seconds to figure out what caused the crash. Over to her left, where the shrine was, a few people were on their hands and knees coughing, she looked behind them and saw that their house was on fire.

Kyasha tore off her jacket and ran and put it on the young women lying on the ground, unconscious. Another woman came running over to her side.

"Oh, is my daughter alright?" The woman asked as she held her hand to her chest and continued coughing. Kyasha nodded.

"What the hell happened here? Is everyone outside and safe?" Kyasha asked.

"I think.…" She was cut off when both, Kyasha and the old woman looked up as they heard a cry coming from inside the building. "Oh no, Daitan is still inside!" She didn't even finish as she turned back and saw Kyasha tear off the necklace she had around her neck and ran inside. What shocked the woman the most was to see the young girl's hair change from a silky black to shimmering silver and she saw….dog ears?

The woman had to do a double take but was too worried about her daughter and father lying on the ground unconscious.

**88888888888888888**

Inside the house, Kyasha was running through the burning rubble looking for the young boy still caught in the blaze; while having to dodge a couple off fallen wood planks from the ceiling of the house.

"Hey kid, where are you?" She called out.

"I'm The boy cried. By the time Kyasha made it to the boy sitting down in a small closet, he was unconscious from breathing in too much of the smoke.

Kyasha didn't waste anytime; she grabbed the kid in her arms and raced to safety outside. She burst through a hole in the wall and saw that the family was at a safe distance away from the flames and smoke. She brought the boy over and laid him down on top of her laid out jacket that the woman prepared.

"He'll be fine, they all need to get to the hospital as soon as possible, to get checked for injuries; did you call the fire department yet?" Kyasha asked as she started coughing from the smoke inhalation.

"Yes, they're on there way." She said. "Thank you so much, my grandson would have been in serious danger if you hadn't come to the rescue. By the way, you can call me Mrs. Higurashi; this is my daughter, Kagome, her son, Daitan, and the man over there is my father."

"Nice to meet you, though this isn't the most pleasant way to meet, my name is Kyasha Tanaka, I was actually was walking by from school when I heard the large crash coming from your house." She stated, giving the woman a small smile. Kyasha looked back at the house that was now all in flames and in ruins.

A thought began to come to Kyasha's mind; she had just been standing there in front of this woman she had just met in her Hanyou form; where did her necklace get to? Why wasn't she running or screaming for help?

The necklace was something an old friend of hers gave to her to protect her from humans seeing her in her Hanyou form. Kyasha had that necklace for as long as she could remember. It had white pearl-like beads on it and every three beads were small, white dog fangs all around the necklace.

"Uhhh, have you seen my….necklace?" Kyasha asked, nervously. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, stood up and dug her hand into the pocket of her small apron.

"Here it is; I kept it safe for you…." Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed it to her. "So, you're a Hanyou, I see?"

"You know what Hanyou's are?" Kyasha was surprised that this woman that she had just met wasn't running away screaming like the other humans did when her identity was discovered.

"Well, my son-in-law is actually an Inu-Hanyou, and so is their son, Daitan." Mrs. Higurashi explained as she pointed to the young boy Kyasha had rescued earlier.

"Oh, wow, I'm an Inu-Hanyou too; this necklace hides my true form from other humans so I can go to school and actually leave the house without someone shouting or calling for help if they saw me in my real form." Kyasha explained as she placed the necklace over her head. Kyasha seemed to be more comfortable in her true form; it was understandable since it was what she really looked like. She hated hiding her true self from others, her friends and family even. "Would it be alright if this could be our little secret?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We can't stay here, obviously, but we could go out to a restaurant?"

"No, but thank you for offering, I really have to get home and study for the upcoming exams for school." Kyasha said as she waved 'goodbye' and turned away to walk down the stairs.

"What the hell happened here?" A very gruff, but worried voice rang out as a man ran right in front of Kyasha that made her lose her balance and fall on the figure. "Get off of me woman!" The man looked at the girl on his back, he was shocked at who it was. His toned softened. "Kyasha? Is that you?"

"Mr. Izayoi? Is that you?" She said as she stood up and offered a hand down to her fallen teacher, but he ignored it and brushed his pants and shirt off.

"It's nothing, but what are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't even wait for her answer when he spotted his wife and son lying on the ground. Mr. Izayoi was by their side running off a million questions by the second.

"Well, she was the one who rescued your son." Mrs. Higurashi announced at the man's earlier question. He stopped and looked up at the woman.

"Really?" Mr. Izayoi asked as he had his eyes on her in a second.

"Yes, Mr. Izayoi…I did." Kyasha said.

"Are you alright? I mean, not everyone is able to get out of a burning building in one piece. You can call me Inuyasha; I'm not really fond of being dubbed as 'Mr. Izayoi'…." Inuyasha stated.

"Okay, I'm fine though, not a scratch on me." She said in a cheerful and fake voice. "Inuyasha, I better be getting home, I have to cram for next week's exams. See ya at school tomorrow!" She shouted as she ran down the steps for home.

**88888888888888888**

"Oh, honey, your home late? What kept you?" Kyasha's mother asked her, but was ignored by an overly cranky girl dashing to her room.

"No time, must study." Was all her mother understood, but continued to wash the dishes. Kyasha's family wasn't all that close, her father was always called away on business trips, her brother went to some fancy private school way across country, so it was just Kyasha and her mother, though she wasn't too fond of Kyasha, and vice-versa.

"Ugh!" Kyasha said as she flopped down onto her bright, scarlet red blankets on her bed. "Owww!" She slapped her hand to her neck.

"Nice to taste you again, Lady Kyasha." A voice said as he flopped down onto the bed from the impact.

"What do you want Myouga?" Kyasha asked, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Lady Kyasha, do I need a reason to visit you on such a wonderful day?" He looked up at her and saw her expression and instinctively put his hands over his head and waited for the attack he usually got from her.

"Whatever." Was all she said, Myouga looked up and was surprised by her response.

"What's wrong Kyasha did something happen at school today?" He asked.

"It's nothing, okay? Just another rotten day is all." She answered as she pulled her backpack up on the bed to start studying.

"Oh, would you mind explaining what happened today that made it so terrible?" He asked. Kyasha slammed her hand down on top of him that hit him full force and flattened him to her bed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she said as she stood up and opened her window. "Why'd you come over here anyway? To tick me off?"

"No, Lady Kyasha, I came to tell you that the first quarter moon is tomorrow night." Myouga informed.

Kyasha, just like very other hanyou in the world, had that one night when they would lose their youkai powers and become human. Kyasha's just happened to be on the night of the first quarter moon.

"Oh, fuck! I totally forgot about that, and I have a date that same night." Kyasha said as she smacked herself in the head.

"Well, I suggest canceling; you don't want people to know you turn human on that night." Myouga informed.

"But, everyday people see me as a human, with this stupid concealment necklace you gave me, so what does it matter if I go as a human?" Kyasha stated.

"Yes, that is true, but I'd still advise to cancel anyway, you could stay home and study, I just feel like we shouldn't take any risks, okay?" Myouga asked. Kyasha gave a sigh and nodded. That's when Myouga noticed, she was a lot like her true father, brave, bold, a temper that could scare a pack of lions, and a good heart; but the one thing that separated their similarities was her ability to agree to a command without going into an all out argument.

Inuyasha would have thrown a fit and ended up going on that date, if he was in her position. Myouga wiped his brow and was glad she had some of her mother's common sense, and got ready to leave.

"So, you'll stay indoors tomorrow night then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but just to let you sleep soundly instead of worrying yourself over me." Kyasha stated as Myouga hopped out her window.

Kyasha lay on her bed again, thinking about how she could break it off with Atama for the one millionth time this year.

"I can't believe Atama doesn't hate me for ditching him every time?" She thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

**88888888888888888**

Back at the Higurashi family, Mrs. Higurashi was finishing up the dishes. The family had decided to stay at a hotel a block from where they lived originally. The fire department paid for their stay while they rebuilt their home.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided they would go back to the feudal era with Daitan so they wouldn't take up room. Souta lived out on his own with his new girlfriend. So, it was just grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi.

"It sure is quiet here without Daitan around." She stated as she dried her hands and went to the living room where her father was watching TV and dieing of staying inside for so long.

"Yeah, it sure is….wondering what they're doing now?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Inuyasha will protect Kagome and their son, he's been doing a great job since she first went through the well." Mrs. Higurashi said. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, did Kagome say she was coming back tomorrow morning, Inuyasha had another class to teach I heard?"

"Yes, they're coming here to drop off Daitan; Kagome has to go to a doctor's appointment, that's what she said." He said.

"Alright, see you in the morning father." Mrs. Higurashi said as she tucked herself into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, I'm just gonna get this over with….I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Okay, this chapter is about chapter 3, but it's from Inuyasha's side of the story, ya know? Like what he did that day, and what he was thinking when he kicked Kyasha's butt at baseball, lol!

Chapter 4

Thoughts and concepts

Inuyasha woke up an annoying buzz that wouldn't stop. His eyelids felt like they were weighed down by rocks as he opened them. Inuyasha sat up and glanced at his alarm clock, he and Kagome had came back to her time since Mrs. Higurashi had so eagerly signed him up at a school in Tokyo he could go to and choose a career he would like to pursue. Idiot he was back then, chose to become a gym teacher….that was a proud moment that he would easily want to forget.

"Kagome…" He gently nudged her over, since she specifically said she wanted to get up with him and have him drop her and Daitan off at her mother's till he was done at school. "Kagome, get up…." He pushed her over and she was in such a daze she fell off the bed with a 'thump'.

"Oww!" Kagome said as she sat up and rubbed her back. "Why didn't you save me?" She had a smirk on her head, though she was in a pissed off mood for his rude awaken.

"Oh, come on, you said before that I didn't have to save you all the time, that you could take care of yourself. Don't you yell at me for not saving you when all you did was fall off the bed, which technically wasn't my fault." By the time Inuyasha had explained the whole scene to Kagome, he was already dressed and leaving the room. "You better hurry and wake up Daitan if you want me to drop you two off."

"Ugh!" Was all Kagome said as she got up and got dressed. She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. Kagome nodded in approval and grabbed the brush. Inuyasha popped his head in the room, but she didn't notice, he smirked as an evil plot came to mind. He tip-toed behind her and grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his arms around her.

Inuyasha smirked when he heard her gasp. He inhaled her scent and started to nip at her neck. Inuyasha felt her shiver under his touch; he smiled as he sent butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Ewww! Mommy, Daddy that's disgusting!" They both jumped when they heard their toddler scream and run.

"You better go find him before we scar him for life." Kagome said as they both giggled.

"Hurry it up wench, we ain't got all day." With that, he was out the door. Kagome heard the two going at it in the living room, but then it ended as she heard a thump against the wall and a vase smash to the ground then her loyal son screaming 'Daddy did it, I swear!'.

Kagome giggled, put her hair brush down and walked out to see two hanyou's pleading for forgiveness. She shook her head and knelt down to pick up the mess. Inuyasha came up and helped and that left a scared to death Daitan standing there watching his parents cleaning up the mess. He convinced himself to help.

"Okay, I already told you two, no wrestling inside. Wait till we get back to Auntie Sango's place alright?" Kagome explained as she sat up and grabbed something for breakfast for her and her son. "Let's get going."

"Yeah! Grandma, we're coming!" Daitan called as he ran out the door to their apartment. Knowing his Grandma couldn't hear him, he ran out the apartment door and headed outside.

"Hey, wait up kid!" Inuyasha called out after his son. Kagome smiled as she watched her family go out the door, Inuyasha on Daitan's tail. Then her smile turned into a frown, remembering that this wasn't her full family. There was another. Her only daughter, Kyasha, her pride and joy. She never saw her beautiful baby girl ever since that dreadful day when she was kidnapped. Inuyasha and she had looked for days, months, years even, that's when Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stay mostly in her time to wait and see if anything came up.

"Hey, Kagome, come on, I'm going to be late." She heard a rather irritated Inuyasha say.

"I'm coming." She stated. Kagome shook off that fact and jogged up to her boys.

88888888888888888

"Okay, Inuyasha, be careful. We don't want you to hurt any of the kids in your class." Mrs. Higurashi stated as Inuyasha was half way down the stairs.

"I'll be back soon! Listen to Mommy Daitan!" Inuyasha said his goodbyes and left in the blink of an eye. He had just recently got a job being a gym class teacher at Kagome's old school. He was okay with it, but he wished they could go back to his time more often. 'You know we can't do that. Kagome's still thinking about…oh, geez, how long do we have to look; she's probably across the country by now. She's living her own life now; it would be horrible to take her away now….even if we find her.'

Inuyasha hated the thought that his daughter was out there some where, and they couldn't get to her. He wanted to move on, but he also didn't want to push Kagome. She still had hope that they would find their baby, their daughter.

'How old is she now? It's been fourteen years. Her birthday is actually around the corner. I hope she's okay.' Inuyasha always thought he had to be the though one, the one that didn't worry. But he worried everyday about his daughter, she was his first child. Inuyasha hated knowing that he couldn't have saved her, that he was weak.

"Mr. Izayoi?" A young woman's voice asked as he entered the school. "You're the new teacher, am I correct?"

He looked around and met his eyes with the young secretary of the school. Her eyes were bright blue, she had shiny brown hair, and she looked like she never had an argument in her life. She looked happy, and he could start to see wrinkles from smiling too much.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Izayoi, I'm the new gym teacher." He stated. He was amazed with himself, at how knowledgeable he had become about Kagome's time.

"Okay, I have a sheet you have to sign, and I'll tell you where to go." She stated happily as she handed him the bright pink sheet. She pointed where to sign and then clicked on a switch.

"Mrs. Yamadouchai, please come to the office, Mrs. Yamadouchai, please come to the office." Her voce came on the intercom, and made Inuyasha jump a little, he wouldn't admit it though. "Someone will come and explain things to you, and then you will be free to go to your first class. Here's their attendance sheet, just call out their names, and well, you know the rest."

Just as she finished talking, an old teacher walked in the room.

"Mrs. Yamadouchai? Mr. Izayoi needs your assistance; it's his first day teaching." The secretary added as she went back to typing, vigorously at the computer in front of her.

"Mr. Izayoi? Please come with me." She led him to a small room, and began to tell him what he had to do during the day. To Inuyasha, this was going to be a long day.

88888888888888888

"Okay straight through that door is your class, any questions?" Mrs. Yamadouchai asked.

"No, I'm fine…" Inuyasha said, as he tried to keep his temper down. The teacher that had been explaining things to him, made everything that seemed so simple, so damn hard.

He walked through the doors and saw the class, his class, sitting there. He shook that off as he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Izayoi, and I'll be your new gym class teacher for the rest of the year." He stated. 'Okay, that wasn't too hard, they all look likes zombies, no life in them.' He thought of what to do next. Attendance.

"I will now take attendance." He began naming off the names. It wasn't that hard, there were a few he couldn't pronounce but the kids didn't take any offence to it. Everything was going great until he got down to a name that shook him up a bit.

"Kyasha?" He asked, he couldn't believe that this name, the name he chose, was being used. Inuyasha looked up to see a young girl raise her arm up to show that she was here.

"I'm here." Was all she said as she turned her attention back to her friend. The girl looked back at Inuyasha and got the chills that he was staring at her and got up to walk away.

'How can that be? How many people have her name? She's just a stupid human, she can't be…' He began to continue with the names. When he finished, he called the class over, and began to explain how to play this game he had just learned from Kagome only a few weeks ago. Inuyasha explained it exactly like Kagome had said.

Inuyasha was interrupted by a very loud whistle coming from the back. Everyone turned their heads and his eyes met with that girl again. That Kyasha, the girl he just couldn't shake off. She wasn't his…no she couldn't be, his daughter wouldn't be a human, and she would've been a hanyou like him.

Inuyasha was about to tell the girl off but was stopped to se her friend handle it like it was a regular thing.

"Shhh!" The girl's friend, Kana, said as she smiled at him, creepily, but he forced a smile back and continued to explain the game of 'baseball'.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha kind of liked this. The kids weren't that athletic but who was complaining. The one thing that had Inuyasha stumped was that girl, Kyasha. She was only a human but she could almost keep up with him. The girl had made 3 homeruns already and wasn't even winded. Kyasha just kept playing the game, Inuyasha smirked.

He liked this girl; she wouldn't give up at all. He tried getting her out, and he made a game out of it. Inuyasha always waited for her to come to the plate so he could prove himself to this girl.

It was her turn next; he would show this smart-mouthed girl whose boss. Kyasha walked up to the plate as he heard her friends cheer her on. She just had to get a homerun and her team would have kicked the other teams butt. Either way, they would win. But he knew Kyasha wanted more, she wanted to totally mutilate the other team, to kick their butts back to Tim buck two.

"Okay, Kyasha, I'm going to give you a personal favorite of mine." Inuyasha said as he raised his arm and threw the ball at her with all his might. He wasn't surprised to see her hit it with ease. He watched the ball soar before he took off after it.

Inuyasha took a few stops along the way so he didn't blow his cover of being a hanyou, that's the hat was for, his ears brought way too much attention he learned form being in Kagome's time.

He was now on his way back, and saw Kyasha nearing third base. He decided to run faster and catch her at home. Inuyasha saw the girl run with half of her potential. He stopped right in front of her and slammed his foot down on the base. It was almost comical; her expression was so shocked that Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he kicked her butt.

"You're pretty good, for a girl." Was all he said as he walked off to his clip board? 'How is it that that girl can run that fast without using all of her energy? I know that humans can't do that. From being surrounded by humans I know that they should be winded just running shorts distances. But this girl runs like…like…' He couldn't say it. It couldn't be true. Kyasha couldn't be a….hanyou?

Inuyasha looked up and saw the girl walking away with her friends to the change room. 'I better keep and eye on that girl.' He thought as he cleaned up after the game.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha was finally on his way out the school door. He sighed. 'This is going to take a lot out of me.' He thought to himself, but was broken from his thoughts when he smelt….smoke? He bolted as fast as he could to Kagome and his son.

Inuyasha reached the stairs and saw a backpack; he grabbed it and right away knew that it belonged to that girl, Kyasha. He took it with him as he continued to run up the stairs. He made it up there in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked but stopped when he collided into a small person. He was now on the ground with someone on his back that wouldn't get up. He looked back and stopped breathing.

"Get off of me woman!" he glanced back and saw 'her'. "Kyasha? Is that you?" He asked, almost afraid of a response.

"Mr. Izayoi? Is that you?" She asked as she got up and gave him a hand to get up. He ignored it as usual but saw that it ticked the girl off that reminded him of someone. 'Kagome?' He thought. Her response to him ignoring her hand was exactly like Kagome's. He almost laughed. Almost.

"It's nothing, but what are you doing here?" He demanded but turned his head and saw Kagome and Daitan lay out on the ground. He didn't wait for her response as he ran to his mate's side.

"Well, she was the one who rescued your son." Mrs. Higurashi added in as she stood and walked over to the two.

"Really?" He asked. He saw Kyasha fumbling around with her backpack that he had grabbed but dropped at the top when he ran into her.

"Yes, Mr. Izayoi…I did." She said as they both watched her run down the stairs.

"Are you alright? I mean, not everyone is able to get out of a burning building in one piece. You can call me Inuyasha; I'm not really fond of being dubbed as 'Mr. Izayoi'…." Inuyasha tried to explain it to him and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Okay, I'm fine though, not a scratch on me." She said in a cheerful and fake voice. "Inuyasha, I better be getting home, I have to cram for next week's exams. See ya at school tomorrow!" She shouted as she ran down the steps for home.

"That girl is…different." Inuyasha said as he watched Kyasha's disappearing form run down the stairs.

"Well, maybe you should tell her that, maybe she has a few secrets of her own…" Mrs. Higurashi told him as they both heard the echoing sirens coming closer from down the street.

There, I'm finally done editing this story….I hope it's better then before, obviously. It took me an hour, all in one sitting, man am I ever boring, lol….well, I hope you all review and tell me what you think, till then, buh bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Okay, I couldn't help but wonder…why am I barely getting any reviews…is it because you guys think my story is stupid? Is it just so good that it left you speechless? If you agree to one of those responses…TELL ME!

Chapter 5

Daydream

Kyasha had woken up late that morning; her mother came in and rudely awakened her from her beauty sleep.

"Kyasha…" Her mother yelled. When no response came, her mother decided to skip to the physical force, knowing Kyasha wasn't too easy to wake up. She yanked on the blankets; pulled open the curtains, flicked on her light, and walked out knowing full well that that would wake sleeping beauty up.

"Why is mom such a bitch?" Kyasha mumbled to herself as she walked to school. Kyasha was never a morning person. On weekends all of her friends knew she slept in so whenever they planned to call her they would call at around three in the afternoon.

"Hey, Kyasha? Running late I see?" She heard a voice call behind her. Kyasha recognized the voice and was so not in the mood to talk to him. "What did ya sleep in?"

"Leave me alone Hikari…I'm not in the mood." Kyasha stated. Hikari was the most popular girl in school. She had the grades, the looks, everything a girl could want, but she still wanted more. Hikari tried out for cheerleading captain, got it; She tried for school president, got it; anything she wanted she got, but she was never satisfied in Kyasha's eyes. So she would pick on other girls that weren't, as she would say, at her level.

"Oh, so little miss athletic doesn't want to play? Too bad…I was really hoping to talk about that new teacher with you, what was his name….Mr. Izayoi? I heard he kicked your butt in baseball yesterday? That must have been bad, knowing you, and how you hate losing….geez, what a poor-" She was cut off by a force slamming her in the face; she looked up to see Kyasha standing in front of her. Her fist clenched at her side, ready to fight.

"You, you just hit me!" Hikari declared.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, bitch?" Kyasha asked as she was about to lay another punch on her when something or more to the point someone, stopped her.

"Get to school, I handle this." A low but demanding voice called out to the girl on the ground. Hikari stood up and ran to school as fast as her feet cold carry her. It almost made Kyasha want to laugh.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyasha said as she pulled from the man's grip and found her staring into golden eyes that were glaring at her.

"I was about to ask you the same question. You could have seriously hurt that girl, and for what, to prove to her that you were better then she, that she couldn't say those things to you, though I know she had no right to that still doesn't allow you to hit a girl." Inuyasha explained. Kagome told Inuyasha that in her time it wasn't right to hit, and now that he was a teacher, he had to enforce this, in his mind, stupid rule. He thought that people should fight to get their point across.

"It's none of your damn business…." Kyasha said, knowing nothing else that would help her get out of this situation.

"I got to ask you something…" Inuyasha said, ignoring her last comment.

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll give you my answer." She stated as she turned away from her teacher.

"Okay, fair enough….I was wondering….what are you?" Inuyasha bluntly asked. Kyasha's jaw dropped. 'What kind of question is that? What does he mean, what am I?'

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she redirected her body to face the man.

"I mean, what are you? Human? Youkai perhaps?" He asked.

"Who asks that kind of question, I'm human, and can't you tell from the black hair, I don't have any youkai traits." Kyasha answered, knowing that he knew she was lying, how this guy had a clue about how she might not be as human as she says.

"You're lying…but if you won't want to tell me the truth….I'll give you a little bit of my secret." He said simply. It got her attention; she lifted her head up to see what he meant. Inuyasha had taken off his baseball cap and showed her what she guessed was there, but it still shocked her.

"Your…you…you're a youkai? You have dog ears?" She stammered.

"Yep, but you got to swear not to tell anybody….and by the way, I'm only half...not full youkai…." With that he left to school. "Oh, and I'd rather you not be late for class."

Kyasha stood there, mouth hanging open. 'He's like me….half Inu-youkai…should I tell him? Does he already know?'

88888888888888888

Kyasha was on her way to her second play practice. School was don, but Kyasha's head still was stuck on the fact that Inuyasha, Mr. Izayoi, showed her that he was in fact a hanyou.

'Does he have some sort of trust with me? Or is he just trying to blackmail me into telling him…?' She constantly thought that, and didn't know which one was the real answer. 'Maybe I should stop by there, ask him or something….? But isn't he living in a hotel now since their house is burnt?'

"Hey, Kyasha, over here! Were practicing one of the battle scenes and we need your character!" She heard a voice call. Kyasha looked up and saw Kana coming over with her script in her hand.

"Oh, yeah, sure, what battle scene is it?" Kyasha asked. She skimmed through her script. Her lines were pretty much repeated the whole way through the play. Yeah, she played the leading role, but this character kind of came naturally to Kyasha, she didn't know why.

"I think it's after the hanyou, your part, gets pinned to the tree and set free by the priestess, it's some youkai that's after the Shikon no tama jewel. Come on, we got to hurry, I was sent to find you, what took you so long?" Kana explained.

"Nothing, just doddled, that's all." Kyasha explained it was true, partly; she was so distracted about the episode this morning she hadn't been able to concentrate this entire morning.

"Okay, hurry, we got to get back." Kana stated as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her to the theatre. Kyasha was still not in the mood to act today, actually, she thought she'd never be in the mood. She decided to go for it, Kana always loved this sort of thing, Kyasha forced herself to be 'Juliet®' and she actually did pretty well. That's what the teacher said anyway.

"Oh, Miss Tanaka, good to see you, I'm glad you're here. We were just talking about your character." Ms. Boute exclaimed as she pulled up a chair for Kyasha right beside her. Kyasha made and 'oh' shaped mouth and sat down. She flipped her page to where the class was.

"What were you saying?" Kyasha asked.

"Oh, we were just saying that I've had some confidential information brought in from a friend of mine and he said that this character, the hanyou, has an amazing personality. He's passionate, aggressive, and I heard he has a bit of a temper." Mr. Boute stated.

"Oh, now where, if you don't mind me asking, did you get this information?" Kana asked.

"Can't say, but he said he had done in-depth research on this legend from our heritage." She said. "Okay, we will now go through scene 4 where the first priestess believes she was betrayed by the one she loves, the hanyou. So, if I could get Kyasha and Hikari up on stage and read out your lines for this scene."

"Ummm, Ms. Boute? Are you sure I have to play a guy part? I mean….it is kind of hard to…well, grasp this character…if you know what I mean." Kyasha asked.

"Oh, Kyasha, I know you'll do fine, you just have to read out the lines in a some form enthusiasm." Ms. Boute answered as she shoved Kyasha on stage.

"Oh, god…" Kyasha mumbled to herself. She looked up to see Hikari there, looking a little freaked out. 'Ha, she's still scared of me, well, serves her right.' Kyasha thought to herself as she made her way up the rest of the stairs to the stage.

"Okay, from the top, right now, if we could start at the part where Hikari's role is about to shoot her final arrow at the hanyou, we don't have nay props yet, but just do your best at making a bow and arrow, and Kyasha just get hit my the arrow and fall for now, until we have the scene made out." Ms. Boute stated.

"How could you betray me you vial hanyou, I never want to see your face again." Hikari stated as she rose her arms up to show she had a bow in her hands.

"But…" Was all Kyasha could say since Hikari was supposed to shoot her and cut her off from talking and explaining the truth to her. Kyasha fell to the ground and slowly pretended to die.

The class clapped, it wasn't that big of a scene, but it had a lot of emotion, or that's what Ms. Boute said.

"Good, good, that was excellent. Now if we could skip to the scene where the hanyou meets the second priestess, after she pulls the arrow from the hanyou." The teacher stated as the class split and some kids came on the stage, namely the people who played the second priestess, some warriors, and this other old lady Kyasha couldn't remember what her role in the play was. "Okay, and…action!"

Right as Kyasha's teacher spoke, Kyasha blacked out. Her mouth wouldn't move and everything felt like slow motion. 'What's happening to me?' She asked herself as she slowly fell to the ground.

'Kyasha…' She heard a voice call to her. Kyasha thought it was one of her classmates calling to her since she was now on the ground. Then she realized it was spoken to her from inside her own head.

'Who are you? What's happening to me?' Kyasha asked the women's voice from inside her head. Kyasha was startled when she began to feel like she recognized the voice. No voice came, but instead there was a flash of light and then Kyasha was standing up, in a small clearing.

'Where am-…this is the Higurashi shrine? But why am I here?' Kyasha asked. No answer came; but Kyasha heard crying. She looked up to see…Mr. Izayoi? But he was different; he was wearing a red cloth that Kyasha didn't recognize.

'Mr. Izayoi!' Kyasha called out, but he didn't hear her. 'It's…like…I'm not here, like I'm invisible.'

"Kagome, she's not here!" He called towards…the well house? Now this was confusing. Kyasha didn't understand, she was invisible to these people, and Mr. Izayoi had on some freaky clothing and he was talking to a building.

'This has got to be some kind of joke, this is nuts…' Kyasha tried convincing herself.

"Where is she Inuyasha? I can't lose her; she's got to be somewhere." A girl cried as she ran out of the well house.

'That's the girl I saw when I rescued that boy from the house, she must be his wife, but….what did they lose?' Kyasha asked herself.

"I don't know, I'll look inside again….you go back to the feudal era and see if something happened there, maybe she did get through." He said, even though he knew she wasn't there, he felt he had to get her out of there.

"Okay, but hurry…" Kagome said as she ran back to the well.

Before Kyasha knew it, she was pulled back into her own mind again. Kyasha slowly opened her eyes to see thousands of eyes on her.

"What?" Kyasha asked innocently.

"Kyasha, you fainted, are you alright? Maybe we should call off practice for today, you should get come rest." Ms. Boute stated.

Kyasha slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "What the hell happened? Was that some sort of dream? But, why was Mr. Izayoi in it? Maybe I should get some rest.'

"I'm going home…" Kyasha stated as she got up and started walking to her backpack.

"Kyasha, I'll walk you home." Kana called out.

"No, I'm fine; I'll go alone, please…" Kyasha said as she raised her hand to stop her worried friend. "I'm fine, it anything happens I'll call, okay?"

"Okay, but you swear, you'll call?" Kana asked.

"Yes…bye" Kyasha said as she walked out the school gates. 'What did it mean? Was it just some warped dream or something?' She asked that question a million times over and over but it never got any clearer.

She stopped walking, she couldn't handle it, maybe she should ask someone, but whom? Kyasha was so enveloped in her thoughts she never saw the red ball that hit her in the leg.

"What the?" She asked. She looked up to see a young by with long silver hair come running up to her.

"Hi, my name's Daitan…ummm, can I have my ball back, please?" He asked as he pointed to the ball at her feet.

"Oh, sorry, here…..your name's Daitan? Do you live at the Higurashi shrine?" Kyasha asked.

"No, my Grandma lives there, we were visiting her, me and my mom." He explained.

"Oh, hi Kyasha!" She looked up to see Mr. Izayoi and his wife walking up to her. "I see you've met our son, Daitan."

"Oh, yeah, ummm….." She said as she glanced at the woman beside him, hoping for an introduction.

"Oh, ha-ha, my name is Kagome, I'm his mother." She said with a smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you, my name's Kyasha Tanaka." She said as she reached her hand out for a hand shake. Kagome froze a little when she heard her name, but smiled and shook her hand.

"Would you like to stay with us and play at the park?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, sure, that'd be nice." Kyasha answered as they all walked back to the park.

"So, how old are you Kyasha? I heard that you're the one that saved my son from the shrine when it was on fire; that was very brave of you." Kagome asked.

"Oh, yeah, no big, I'm fourteen years old, my birthday's on its way." She stated.

"Oh really? When is it? Maybe we can have a birthday party here for you?" Kagome stated as they sat down at a bench next to the swings where Daitan and Inuyasha were.

"My birthday is in May, a few more weeks…and you don't have to celebrate, I think I'm a little too old for parties." Kyasha said and they both giggled.

"No, I guess you are, but maybe a dinner….ya know? The shrine should be repaired by then." Kagome asked.

"Maybe….by the way, what started the fire?" Kyasha asked.

"Oh, well, my mother….she was helping me give Daitan a bath, she was getting him changed. I was downstairs in the kitchen….I….was cooking, and well, I over did it with the heat and a spark came. Me and fire don't mix, I grabbed a cup of water to throw on it, but realized after the water hit the fire that it was a grease fire and that only made it bigger." Kagome explained. "By the time my Mother was done with Daitan and came into the kitchen the whole room was up in smoke and I was on the ground fainted she said."

"Oh, that's terrible, so she ran out with you but left Daitan?" Kyasha asked.

"Pretty much, I'm just glad you came when you did or my baby boy wouldn't be here right now." She said with a bright smile.

"Your welcome…actually I wanted to ask something…to Mr. Izayoi, but I guess I could ask you." Kyasha started. "I was just at practice for this play at my school, we were going into this scene and before we started, I fainted and fell to the ground…." Kyasha had to find the right words… "When I fainted I saw this…scene, actually you and Mr. Izayoi were in it….I'm not sure what I saw, or what it meant."

"Really? What did you see…?" Kagome asked as she stole a glance at her husband who was pushing a little too hard on the swing and almost made Daitan fly right over the top of the swing set.

They were interrupted by a big lightening strike that appeared to flash right in the park. They all looked up and Kagome and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kyasha was confused.

"Kyasha, take Daitan and hide behind something…just get him and you out of here." Kagome exclaimed. Kyasha paused to grab Daitan's hand and they both ran in behind a tree.

"What's going on?" Daitan asked Kyasha.

"I don't know, I don't know…." Kyasha stammered as she watched.

Well, that was a very long chapter indeed….I decided to leave it there, but you got to wait to find out what's happening….anyway, I decided to do a glossary section…it's below, if you need to know the meanings of some of the names I chose then just skim down and find out! (They're in order of appearance)

Kyasha………………………….Dainty ('Key-yasha')

Kana……………………………No meaning ('Can-a')

Atama…………………………..Bold ('A-toma')

Hikari…………………………...no meaning ('Hick-aree')

Daitan…………………………..Brave/courageous ('Day-tan')

Others…

Youkai………………………….Daemon

Hanyou…………………………Half-daemon

Shikon no tama…………………jewel of four souls

Review, please….if there's anymore words you want the meaning of, just review and ask!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

This chapter is going to be like the one that just makes you want to think…ya know? Well, it adds on a whole ton of more questions for poor Kyasha, and some for Inuyasha and Kagome too. Just read and you'll realize what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA…but I will someday  (Muahahahahaha!)

Chapter 6

Life's like a Horror film…

"Daitan…" Kyasha asked. "Are you there?" After the flash of lightening everything went black…the sky, everything, she couldn't see a thing. Not even her own hand that was not even a few inches from her face.

'I have to…' She thought as she pulled off her necklace. With that off, she could at least see the ground in front of her. Her hair turned to its regular silver and her eyes turned gold. Kyasha's senses grew, her sight cleared up, her hearing kicked in too, and she could have sworn she heard whispering. She looked around again to see it she could spot anything this time.

"Daitan? Are you there?" She cried out. 'Where'd he get to?'

"Kyasha, I'm right here." He said as he tugged on her jacket to get her attention.

"There you are…I'm glad you're okay…" Kyasha stated as she looked up to see where Kagome and Inuyasha went.

"Kyasha…are you a hanyou like me and Daddy?" He asked as he got a good look at her hair. "You look like Daddy now, how did you do that?"

"Uhhh." Kyasha didn't know what to say, she never had many people see her in her true form, but since he was also a hanyou, she felt it was safe. "Yeah…well, I'm a hanyou, this necklace keeps it hidden and makes it look like I'm a human, and I guess you didn't see me when I got you out of the shrine, you were unconscious. I was a hanyou there too"

"Oh, but why do you want to hide it?" He asked. It was innocent enough, but being so young, he didn't realize that there were more problems when you were a hanyou. Humans were scared of you and other youkai tried to kill you for being part youkai. Kyasha guessed that was because of his parents.

"It's just, I live with a human family, and I mostly do it to feel belonged, like I'm the same as my family, that's all." Kyasha said, it was true, one of the reasons she kept her necklace on was to feel belonged, there weren't very much hanyous out there nowadays. But there were other reasons she could never say.

"Oh, well, I like you as a hanyou, you look like my Mommy." Daitan said. Kyasha smiled, but that was changed when there was a big blast of wind blowing at them with amazing speed that almost blew them up into the air.

"Daitan, hold on to my hand, stay close." Kyasha demanded. Daitan quickly grabbed onto her hand and held for dear life. Kyasha looked up to where his mother and father were. Her jaw dropped. Yeah, Inuyasha and Kagome were there, and they looked safe enough, but there was another there, his hair was silver like hers, he had cold golden eyes, and from what she could tell, he was a youkai.

"Daitan, do you know that man?" She asked.

"That's my….uncle….Sesshoumaru; he's a bad man…" Daitan explained.

'You mean that man is Mr. Izayoi's brother? Then why is he attacking him? Aren't they family?' Kyasha thought as she stared at the quarreling men.

"What are they doing?" Kyasha asked Daitan.

"Uncle usually comes around when there's something important he needs to tell Daddy." Daitan explained.

"Oh, but why did you say that he's a bad man?" She asked.

"Well, my Mommy told me stories of before I was born, when Daddy and Uncle Sesshoumaru used to fight, sometimes they were both really hurt after." He stated.

"Oh, so I'm guessing there not that close? That's rough…" Kyasha said. Kyasha looked at Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshoumaru. She could barely hear what they were saying, she had to get closer. "Daitan, stay here, I'll be right back." She made sure the boy had a good grip with the tree and left for another tree that was much closer to the action.

"I still can't hear anything…" She mumbled to herself, but realized that it was loud enough for a youkai to hear. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kyasha and began to laugh. Kyasha gulped but then got frustrated. 'Why is this guy laughing, do I look funny or something?'

"What the hell is your problem?" She screamed at the youkai. In a matter of seconds he was dead in front of her. She gulped loudly and took a step back. "I said…what's your….problem?"

"I wouldn't be talking half-breed…what makes you think that you are my equal?" He stated as he pulled out a…sword. Kyasha began to freak.

'Oh god, today's your day…your going to DIE!' She screamed in her mind. He pulled up his arm and was about to seeing down and split Kyasha in two, but something stopped him. Kyasha opened her eyes, which she didn't even know she had closed, and glanced up at what made the youkai falter.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she saw him grab Sesshoumaru's arm to stop his attack.

"Leave her out of this…damnit!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Get out of here, kid." Annoyed that she had been called a 'kid', she decided to talk about that later. Kyasha stood up and ran out of the way to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Kyasha glanced up at her, and felt warm, like she was at home in her Mother's arms….."Wait…'Mothers' arms? Where the hell did that come from?'

"Yeah, I'm fine…but, why did he just try to kill me?" Kyasha stammered.

"Well, he's not a very big fan of hanyou's….by the way…why did you never tell us?" Kagome asked. Kyasha completely forgot that she never had her necklace on. 'Damn!'

"Well…I'll explain later…Watch out!" She screamed as she grabbed Kagome and leapt out of the way as a hanyou and youkai came crashing in from battle.

"Thanks…I owe you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it…we need to help him…" Kyasha stated. "But how?"

"Where's Daitan?" Kagome yelled.

"He's behind that tree, he's safe for now, and I'll go get him, wait here." Kyasha ran back to the tree, on her way she stopped just in time before she ran into Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha leapt out of the way of the sword but looked back to see Kyasha in target of Sesshoumaru's claw.

"Kyasha!" He screamed, but it was too late.

"Awww!" She bellowed and fell to the ground in agony. Sesshoumaru's claws had gone in deep, almost through the side of her stomach. Inuyasha rushed to her side, but not before he punched Sesshoumaru to the ground.

"Kyasha? Kyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome, get her out of here, now!" Kagome came running up and grabbed the young girl in her arms.

"I'll be at Mama's….Daitan is over behind that tree, I can't bring both of them so you'll have to get him." Kagome said as she took off in a run to her mother's apartment. "Kyasha, wake up!"

Kyasha mumbled. She couldn't move. The poison from Sesshoumaru's claws almost ran through her whole body. She felt numb, she couldn't move to save her life, and that's exactly what she needed to do. Kyasha's senses started to blur, she couldn't hear Kagome's words, she couldn't smell her, not even touch her now. Everything became black. Everything and everyone.

88888888888888888

'Am I dead?' Were the only words she heard as she drifted through an unconscious state. Kyasha couldn't move, her muscles ached, her breath was slow, and at times she stop breathing as her breath caught in her lungs.

A cold feeling on her head slowly brought her back to reality. Then she heard a voice, she recognized it, but couldn't put a face or name to it.

"Kyasha, wake up…please get up, please…" The voice pleaded as a warm feeling erupted inside Kyasha. 'Whose voice is that? Where am I?'

"Come on, your strong, you can make it." Another voice came, more gruff then the first, but still made her feel loved, belonged. Kyasha tried again, slowly opening her eyes, but closed them when a bright light hit her. She moaned and pulled her arm up to block it. Then she realized that she was in terrible pain and hissed as she brought her arm back down.

"Oh, Kyasha, are you okay?" A soft, soothing voice asked as the cold feeling came to her forehead again. Kyasha attempted to open her eyes and success; she focused her eyes on a bright object, not really bright, but shiny and reflected off the light from the light somewhere.

"What…happened….?" Kyasha mumbled as she tried to sit up. She hissed in pain and fell on the soft bed she had been lying on.

"Kyasha, don't try to get up, your wound still hasn't healed fully…." She recognized the voice.

"Kagome?" Kyasha asked as she rubbed her head to calm her massive headache. "Wound? How'd I get that?"

"Yeah, it's me, Kagome….your wound came from the attack you took from Sesshoumaru, the youkai from before, and you'll be back to normal in no time." Kagome said with a smile. She was a professional at attending wounds, it might have had something to do with all the experience she's had with another, certain hanyou.

"So, you're finally up? You took a pretty harsh blow to your side there." Inuyasha said as he strolled into the room Kyasha had been staying in at their apartment.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better; I have a humongous headache though." Kyasha explained. "Where's Daitan? Is he alright?"

"He's fine he's out in the living room watching TV, he can't stop talking about how you're a hanyou." Kagome giggled. Kyasha's eyes grew to the size of plates, she hadn't realized she hadn't had her necklace on, and now everyone knew, everyone knew her secret, that she was a hanyou.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Kyasha asked.

"What do you mean? Don't tell what?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Promise not to tell anyone that I'm a hanyou, that necklace that I had….actually where is it?" Kyasha asked.

"Your necklace? Daitan has it, he found it on the ground by the tree you were at…and thank you for watching our son for us, and we really appreciate it." Kagome stated. "I need to ask you something though, Kyasha, you don't have to answer it, but it would help a lot." Kyasha began to worry.

'How hard can answering a question be? I do it all the time, unless she's asking about….' Kyasha stopped breathing her head and nodded for Kagome to continue to ask the question.

"Why do you wear that necklace, I understand that…it has a concealment spell, but why hide who you really are? I mean, I understand if you-." She was cut off when she looked into Kyasha's eyes. The pained look in them almost made Kagome feel like she needed to hug the poor girl. But the question was what happened to her that made her look that way?

"I…I don't think….I can say, I'm sorry, I….don't want to talk about it, that's all." Kyasha said as she found words that would stop the subject. What kept her from taking of the necklace was a fear beyond compare, a depression and suffering that would never leave her. "I don't want you guys to be offended by me not telling, but I've never really been able to tell anyone. I've never really had a reason to not take the necklace off, I've always had it on unless….I needed to." The last words Kyasha said quietly that Inuyasha could barely hear, but he did.

"Well, how long do you think you're going to stay here kid? I mean, you don't look that bad anymore." Inuyasha changed the subject not wanting it to turn into a sappy moment.

"I don't really know, I feel a lot better, maybe tonight?" Kyasha asked. "I don't want to -'have my Mother kill me'- worry my Mother." Kyasha stated as she thought of the punishment her Mother would give her for coming home late. Her Mother wouldn't even care that she was almost killed, her Mother only worried about the here and now.

"I don't think she wants you to come home half dead, why don't you stay for the night, and if you feel better Inuyasha and I will drop you off at home, okay?" Kagome reasoned, as she grabbed the cloth from Kyasha and rinsed it then replaced it on her forehead again to keep her cool. "Your fever has almost broke, you should be thankful that you have youkai blood in you, you'll be better in a few days or so."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, but I really got to be getting home, my Mother will be….worried about me." She said as she tried sitting up. "Oh god, my stomach…." She said as she lay back down on the bed.

"You've got to stay down, you can't move unless you want to reopen your wound." Kagome commanded in her calm tone.

"I can't….I have…to get home…." Kyasha said as she took in deep breaths to control the pain shooting up and down her body.

'It still hurts…the memory…..' Kyasha thought as the day that changed her life played in her head one more time.

_"Kyasha!" A voice from the dark called to her. Kyasha wasn't able to call back, nothing worked._

'Who is that?'_ Kyasha wondered as she slowly opened her eyes to see her friend being held at the neck by a monster, a youkai that had attacked them. Kyasha got up and cracked her knuckles loudly to get the youkai's attention, it worked. He turned around and glared at her._

_"Get your fuckin' hands off her!" Kyasha screamed. That was the last thing Kyasha remembered. She had blocked out everything, it felt like she was just a spectator to what was happening, she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop._

_Kyasha woke up after that battle with a rather large headache. She woke up to the smell of blood, a whole lot of it. Kyasha sat up and glanced at her hands for a second, but it was enough to see what she needed to know; blood, all over her hands, drenched in it._

'That day…oh god, I can't tell anyone, it still hurts….' She thought.

"Go to sleep, Kyasha….you're safe here." She heard those words as she dreamt of that day so many years ago. When she lost everything she could ever think of and more.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

I have gotten tons of reviews, and I just want to say that I love you guys, lol…you are all awesome fans, lol!

Chapter 7

Show&tell

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked as she returned from putting Daitan down fro his nap.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he was pulled out o his thoughts. He had been so worried for Kyasha, there was a slight pull from his heart that he couldn't explain, yeah he wanted her to be okay, but he had just met he girl.

"I just wanted to ask you if you knew anything about that girl. There's just something about her. She's a hanyou, there aren't many of them anymore, and the same goes to Youkai in general. They've almost become extinct." Kagome reasoned, but more to herself.

"Well, she's in my gym class that I teach. I had a feeling that she was a hanyou, I just never knew was an Inu-hanyou as- OW!" Inuyasha said as he slapped his neck.

"Nice to taste you again Lord Inuyasha." Myouga, the flea, announced.

"Cut the crap Myouga, what do you want?" He grumbled.

"I was just passing by, thought it would be a good moment to visit my old friends." He explained. It was true he had been passing by, but he had a reason for stopping by that he couldn't say as of yet.

"Well hello Myouga, we haven't seen you for while, any kind of specific 'hello' you would like to say." Kagome asked.

"No, just wanted…to stop by…well, better get going…" Myouga said but was interrupted by a door opening. All three of them looked up to see a still injured Kyasha in the door way.

"Kyasha, what are you doing up? Your injuries haven't had a chance to heal yet, get back to bed before you reopened them." Kagome stated as she stood up to help Kyasha back to her room.

"No, I smelled….Myouga?" Kyasha stuttered.

"You...know him?" Inuyasha asked as he made a face.

"Oh….uhhh…lady Kyasha, what brings you here." Myouga asked, he didn't want a certain secret to get out.

"You know her? What gives, who do you not know?" Inuyasha grumbled as he wiped his hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Myouga what the hell are you doing here? You know Mr. Izayoi?" Kyasha asked as Kagome helped her over to the hammock that was placed on their balcony.

"Let me explain…" Myouga began, trying to find out what exactly to say to the two irritated hanyous and a curious human. "I know Lord Inuyasha for a very, very long time now; I have stood beside him almost his whole life…"

"Why did you never tell me?" Kyasha interrupted.

"Just let me finish the explaining first." Myouga demanded. "I have also known you, Kyasha, for quite a few years now, but not as long as my Lord Inuyasha."

"How did you meet Kyasha?" Kagome asked, wanting to be in this interesting conversation.

"Well…uhh…" Myouga tried to find an explanation.

"He said I reminded him of someone he knew, that he wanted to serve me for this relation. I don't know, he made it sound like I was some kind of royalty." Kyasha but in with a laugh. Kagome gathered the clues up in her own head as the light bulbs slowly went off.

"Oh…that's very interesting." Kagome answered as she stared at Myouga who was growing very hot at the attention. "Who did she remind you of, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just an old friend…is all." Myouga stated. "I best be off, tons of things to do."

"Fine whatever…" Inuyasha said as he got up and returned to the house.

"Good bye Myouga, see you soon." Kyasha addressed as she too got up and limped inside.

"Myouga…I know your up to something, and I'm going to find out." Kagome left before he could comment. He gulped, knowing full well, she would.

88888888888888888

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, it was the start to a beautiful day, a beautiful day that was beginning to become hell for Kyasha. She had returned home after she had convinced Kagome that she was perfectly fine, that was before she fell to the ground in pain from standing to long, which made Inuyasha laugh at her and made her grumble.

When she had returned home, she found that her brother was making a stop here to say 'hello' before leaving again to Venezuela for some more schooling. She sighed, why her mother couldn't do something like that for her, pay for her schooling, or at least pay for something, Kyasha, from day one, always had to fend for herself. She had a job from the age of 6, being her paper route that she had to get herself. She sighed again, her mother never really treated her as a daughter, being the one other person who knew Kyasha's deep dark secret of being a hanyou, she made it extra worse, since she despised youkai altogether.

Kyasha never understood why she was a hanyou and no one else in her family was. It made her sometimes joke around and ask 'Am I adopted?' to herself, sometimes, she thought she actually was, she was nothing like her parents, or anyone in her family for that matter.

"Who cares anyway…?" Kyasha mumbled to herself as she walked to the grocery store her mother commanded her to go to, to pick up some milk and eggs.

"Hey Kyasha, oh my god, I haven't seen you for while." A friendly voice was heard, Kyasha smiled for the first time that day, she recognized to be none other then her dear, old friend Taji.

"Taji, time hasn't been bad to you, how have you been, how long has it been since we saw each other last?" Kyasha started.

"Far too long Kyasha, same to you; I've been great, just down in Tokyo visiting some family, I'm so happy I ran into you." Taji added. She and Taji had been the best of friends in elementary school, but he ended up having to move to Kyoto because his father was signed to a new job. He was different from her other friends, he was in fact a youkai. He was a wolf-youkai to be more exact, though she had never actually got up and told him she was a hanyou herself, she always believed he knew.

"I'm glad you're doing well, I was just on my way to the grocery store to pick up a few things, do you mind coming?" Kyasha insisted.

"That would be wonderful; I'd love to…so, what's new in the interesting life of Kyasha?" He asked.

"Oh, not much, Kana has, once again, found a way to sign us both up for the upcoming play about the tale of the hanyou and priestess." They both giggled, him knowing full well what she meant.

"Let me guess…you ended up getting a really important part like last time?" He asked. She nodded which added to his laughter.

"I don't find it all that funny." She exclaimed.

"I'm…sorry, it's just you never change, it's cute." He stated and made her blush.

"Keh, whatever." She giggled. They entered the store and Kyasha walked over to the 'dairy' isle.

"So, what are you picking up?" He asked, to begin minimal conversation once again.

"Oh, just some eggs and milk for my mother, she wanted to make a cake of some sort for my brother when he returns for a short visit from his school." Kyasha explained as she picked up the eggs and placed them in the basket as to not break any.

"I never knew he was still in school, how many more years until he officially graduates?" He asked as he handed her the milk carton he grabbed.

"I'm not sure, I think my mother wants to keep buying his way through school so he can live there forever." They both laughed at her attempt of a joke. She smiled; she really missed Taji's friendliness, and caring personality. He was the only one who understood her fully.

"Well, I'm fine with that; I never liked him all that much." They both giggled.

"I wish, but you know my mother, she has always chosen him to be her favorite child." She moaned at her statement as they both walked up to the cashier.

"I don't believe that, you're an amazing person, Kyasha, who couldn't love and like you?" He asked as he nudged her arm to cheer her up.

"That's nice and all, but you know my mother as well as I do, she hates me, he wouldn't even notice if I just got up and left one day, it's the truth, and I know you know it is too." Kyasha stated as she piled the groceries on the cashier belt. They were silent as they were both in deep thought. No one said anything until they had reached Kyasha's house, and said there good byes then parted.

88888888888888888

Kagome had been in a tired mood all day long. Inuyasha and Daitan bugged her to death about returning to the feudal era, where she was at the moment. She also felt it was time to visit old friends and such. Kagome loved to return to her old home, but it also brought back memories she'd rather forget.

"Auntie Kagome, will you tell Daitan that he has to play with me?" A voice broke her thoughts as she looked down to find a very cute, young girl looking up to her. She had her mother's thick hair, her father's innocent eyes, and her very own smile that made you feel warm inside. Sango and Miroku's only daughter, she was Sango's treasure; she had always talked about wanting to have a girl. Kagome smiled knowing she had gotten her wish.

Kagome was sitting just outside Sango and Miroku's hut thinking about life, Inuyasha had taken Miroku on a youkai hunt that was attacking a nearby village, Sango had been busy with daily chores for getting ready to take there monthly visit to her home village, leaving Kagome to baby sit Daitan, Hanna, and Sango and Miroku's other child, Chansu, there twelve year old son.

Kagome shook her head, knowing she was asked a question as she looked into the little girl's bright, violet eyes.

"Well, I can't make Daitan do anything, Hanna." Kagome stated simply, as she kneeled down to be at her level.

"But you're his mother, and Chansu and Daitan aren't letting me play with them." Hanna said as she crossed her arms.

"Now why won't they let you play?" Kagome asked, knowing that it was probably because she was a 'girl'.

"They said it's because girls can't play cowboys and Indians because he thinks girls never existed back then, which I know can't be possible." She explained. Kagome had taught them all to play a few games from her time that she and Souta used to play quite a few times with their friends.

Kagome frowned, she always knew Hanna had a problem with playing with the boys; she never had a girl her age, roughly, to play with. This brought her back to melancholy thoughts about her own lost treasure out there in the world without her to watch her grow.

"Well, why don't you and I have some fun, we can play our own game that only girls can play? Is that alright with you?" She asked.

Just then a small faint sound came from the forest, Kagome recognized it and sighed, she wasn't in for talking to the man that was coming to see her.

Kouga.

He had married happily, to Ayame quite a few years ago and had four children, three boys and a young girl, the youngest of the siblings.

"Kagome!" She heard him cry out, he sounded stressed.

"Kouga, nice to see you again." She said as she put a fake smile on her face that fooled him every time. "What brings you here?"

"I have something very important to discuss with you and mutt face…where is that dumb dog anyway?" Kouga exclaimed.

"Well, he's off with Miroku fighting some youkai, but I will be happy to listen to the information you have and tell him about it later, if you don't mind?" Kagome asked. Kagome looked at Hanna, which let her know it was her time to leave.

She skipped away heading for her mother, Sango, who was by the river washing some laundry.

"Well, it has come to my attention of some disturbance up in the southern mountains. I haven't been informed much about it, but I wanted to make sure everything around my area was secure from attack. I decided to come and tell you, lovely lady Kagome, about this information in order for your mutt to protect you where I cannot anymore." He said sadly, that made Kagome smile a little, knowing he still card for her as always.

"Thank you very much, Kouga, for telling us this, is that all?" Kagome asked, knowing there must have been something else on his mind.

"Yes, there is…" He stated.

The more silence that dragged on, the more nervous Kagome got about this information he wanted to share with her.

"What I want to tell you is that more and more I'm hearing complaints fro the western lands…you see, I found out, and believe, that they have no ruler and are dieing for that power and control they most desperately need." Kouga explained. Kagome raised an eyebrow as to exactly what Kouga was going to say next. "You know that land, correct? The land that was once ruled by the Inu taishou…Inuyasha's father…?" Kagome nodded for him to continue. "Well, Inuyasha…he is…the heir to that thrown…"

Kagome's jaw dropped and she felt like she had just been slapped across the face with that information. Did Inuyasha know about this information? Did he know he was the heir to the western lands, the lands that used to be his father's? If he didn't know, was he going to take control of it? And if he did, what would happen to her?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Now there is purpose for me having the whole western land ruling thing….you just have to wait and see. Kagome, Inuyasha, and even Kyasha will be impacted by this statement later on in the story; I hope you'll like the twist…

Chapter 8

Pain in the neck…literally!

The School bell rang, signaling for Kyasha to wake up. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Ever since she was attacked by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, the side of her neck, where she was actually hit with his claws, continued to sting once in a while. She never thought much of it, maybe it was just the healing pain like the itchiness that sometimes comes. Either way, it was making sleeping not very relaxing.

"Kyasha, hurry we have to go to play practice." Kana screeched as she nudged Kyasha's shoulder to wake her up. She moaned to herself, but lifted her head and looked at her friend.

"What scenes are we doing today?" Kyasha asked.

"We're actually just having a meeting, Mrs. Boute wanted to tell us some information she has jut been told and hand out the costumes." Kana informed. That's right; the play was only in a few days or so, next week. Kyasha had been working hard, but this character of hers, not that she would admit it, came naturally to her. Like she was so alike and understood this character, she never knew why, was it because they were both hanyou? Who knew?

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." She stood and Kana raced out the door to reach the outside stage. Kyasha reached her destination and saw everyone sitting in their circle of chairs. She sat down beside a young girl who had been playing the part of a young human girl named 'Rin'. Mrs. Boute had come and told us that she had found the character's names from an anonymous friend. But surprisingly, she didn't know the names of the hanyou or the second priestess. It was weird in Kyasha eye's that the two people the story was about and they didn't know there names. It was very frustrating.

"Okay, I will hand out your costumes and then I have a few more things I need to tell you all." Mrs. Boute said as she lifted a huge box in front of her. "I will call your name and you will come up and get your costumes, I will just warn you now, these costumes are one of a kind, and if you lose them or ruin them, you will be paying full price."

Kyasha blurred out the voices, her neck was killing her. She could feel her heart beat everytime she laid her hand on her mark. Kyasha then decided she would walk over to Mr. Izayoi's and ask Kagome about it, knowing she would have some information to lend her. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name called; she stood and approached the teacher.

"Now, Kyasha, this costume was extra expensive, we had to find a material resembling the old, and very famous material, fire rat, but we did it, so please be careful with it." Mrs. Boute asked, Kyasha nodded and took her bag. S he went and sat down again. Kyasha slowly took out the contents of which were going to be her costume.

First there was a fake sword and sheath, black and thin. Next was a small beaded necklace with small dog fangs around it, resembling her own concealment necklace, Kyasha thought. She then pulled out a rather large white undershirt. Then, what came next made Kyasha's jaw drop, she pulled out a large red Haori and matching hakama. Kyasha was amazed at the fine detailed sewing they did. Mrs. Boute gave them the signal and the class went to change into costume. Kyasha stood and entered the washroom.

She pulled on the undershirt, necklace and Hakama, then tied the haori on and pulled the necklace on. Kyasha looked in the mirror and smiled, the clothes were very comfortable. Mrs. Boute, to her surprise, came walking in holding something big and white in her hands.

"Kyasha, your character was an Inu-hanyou and therefore, had inu ears. I have this for you, whom I forgot to give to you, oh, that outfit fits you perfectly, like you were made for it." Mrs. Boute pointed out as she handed Kyasha the wig and ears, the left. Kyasha gazed at the wig and ears then grumbled. An idea popped in her head, she reached up and grabbed her necklace, tore it off as her hair turned its natural silver and her inu-ears appeared. She smiled, no one would notice right?

She walked out with an amazing amount of confidence. Everyone's eyes were glued on her now, and it made her sweat with fear. Did she do something wrong, did they know it wasn't a wig?

"Kyasha that outfit…it's amazing." Kana exclaimed, having the same expression as everyone else.

"Thank you…uhhh…yours looks good too." She said as she stammered for the right words.

She blushed and began working on the set for the first scene, they were going to try to make a dress rehearsal, but the real one wasn't for a few more days. Kyasha just sat there, nothing to do, in her (fake) fire rat haori, pouting.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha had taken the afternoon off since he had no classes, so he went home early. He decided to take the long way home and visit a certain person on his way by. Sesshoumaru had some explaining to do, and he wanted to hear it.

He walked up the old, long hill towards Sesshoumaru's large mansion. Sesshoumaru, along with some other youkai Inuyasha knew, lived up till now, but kept quiet so they didn't disturb any humans. Sesshoumaru wasn't too good at keep a simple life; he was, in fact, the wealthiest man in all of Tokyo, maybe even Japan itself.

Inuyasha stopped in front of a large set of bronze gates that closed off his older half brother's home off from the world. He pressed the buzzer button and a old man's voice came on.

"What can I do for you sir?" The voice rang out.

"I need to see my damned brother…" Inuyasha smirked as all of a sudden the gate doors swung open. He walked inside and was guided into one of Sesshoumaru's many office/libraries.

"Good to see you little brother." The older brother proclaimed without even looking at him.

"Why the hell did you do it?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"What ever are you talking about, _little _brother?" Sesshoumaru added meaning to the world 'little', making it into an insult.

"Why did you attack me, and hurt Kyasha." He demanded.

"Oh, that little hanyou….she was in my way," He said as another thought came to mind. "You best keep an eye on her. After an attack like that, she may be acting a bit…different, so to say."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, why do all you old youkai have to speak in so many damn riddles, why can't you just come out and say what the fuck you want to say." He stated as he walked out of the office and slammed the door.

"Oh, and Inuyasha, you still owe me payment for breaking the other door." Sesshoumaru added, knowing Inuyasha heard him full well when he heard his butler scream and the front door slam shut. Sesshoumaru smirked and continued to read his newspaper he had so rudely been interrupted from.

88888888888888888

Kyasha was beginning to feel nauseous and very tired; she could barely keep her eyes open. She was now on her way home from practice, they had gone through the whole play in under an hour, which was very bizarre but was a relief to Kyasha. She felt like collapsing there in the side walk, wondering if anyone would even stop and help her. Kyasha shook her head from her bleak thoughts and continued walking home.

That's when something strange happened. Her sight began to blur, her hearing became more and more fuzzy. Her head was spinning and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She began to black out, but as she slowly fell to the ground and close her eyes, she saw…silver.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha had been completely pissed off at Sesshoumaru, but his advice caught him off guard. 'Watch Kyasha closely?' He thought. Why would he have to do that? But, his instincts kicked in and he began to feel a tinge of nausea. He began to look for Kyasha, beginning to worry more than he thought he should. He began to sniff around, and right away caught her scent drifting behind him. He darted in her direction to see if she was safe.

He ignored the weird looks and decided, when no one was looking, that he would jump up to the roof of the buildings to hide his true identity. He finally reached her, but was shocked at what he saw. Kyasha wasn't okay. She was slowly and softly falling to the ground on the sidewalk. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, to catch her before she hit the hard pavement.

Inuyasha made it in time, but when he had reached her, she was unconscious. He was so worried, but then something caught his eye. What she was wearing completely shook him. She was wearing an identical, but in her size, hakama and matching haori, identical to his outfit that he preferred to wear in the feudal era. His fire rat robe. He was awestruck; he couldn't believe she would be wearing that, or how she got it. But he decided to worry about that later. Inuyasha carried Kyasha, bridal-style, to Kagome, back at the apartment.

88888888888888888

'Oh god, does my head hurt…' Kyasha thought, as she unconsciously raised a hand to her head. Her eyes felt heavy, but she some how opened them. She found herself in a simple white room. It had a beautiful black dresser and matching side tables beside the bed, which was a king size. Kyasha looked up and saw a tall mirror hanging on the wall beside a tall closet close to the door. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice there she wasn't in a familiar place, until the owner of the room came in.

"Oh, Kyasha, your up…are you…okay?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. He had been very worried about her, it had been quite a long time since she fainted on the road, and Kagome had gone to her Mother's, at the shrine, which was now rebuilt.

"Yeah, just really, really dizzy is all…how'd I get here? What happened to me?" Kyasha asked as she slowly sat up. Inuyasha sat down at the edge of the bed and handed her a cup of cold water, she drank it hungrily.

"Well, I'm not really sure what happened to you, but when I saw you, you were fainting on the sidewalk a few blocks from home, I already called your mother and told her what had happened, she understood and let you stay here for the night." Inuyasha explained. He didn't add the part of her mother and his conversation about how he had to pretty much go over there and scare the woman to let her stay, her mother truly had no love relation for the girl, which was terrible since she was such an amazing kid, kind hearted, and spunky.

"Okay, thank you…" She said as she looked down at her clothes, she still had on the play outfit; she was dead if she ruined it. "Do you, by chance, have anything I can change into? I really can't ruin this outfit."

"Oh, yeah, you can borrow something of Kagome's; I don't think she'd mind." He said as he stood up and grabbed one of her outfits. "By the way, where did you get that outfit?" He was dieing to know since he brought her home.

"Oh, this? Well, I'm in the school play, it's about the legend of the mysterious hanyou and priestess and their love story, I play the hanyou…it's really stupid, I hate playing a guy part."

"Oh, really? It can't be that bad playing the hanyou, now can it?" He asked, as he was completely and utterly shocked that the school was playing the story, his story. Also, this girl, this hanyou girl, was playing his part, his character, him.

"Truthfully, but don't tell anyone, 'cause I hate acting, but I actually, kind of, relate and understand the character I play, his aggressiveness, everything about him comes naturally to me." Kyasha explained.

"That's interesting, so you really like this character?" Inuyasha asked, he was simply startled at her statement, she related to him? Understood him? He smiled inwardly, as he helped her up and into the bathroom to get changed.

He went and sat down in the kitchen and replayed the little moment they had. She was playing his role, the hanyou, and she had said that she understood the character, and the role came naturally to her. This was too awkward for Inuyasha to comprehend.

"Daddy!" Inuyasha was dragged out of his thoughts by his four year old boy.

"Hey, Daitan, what's new?" Inuyasha said as Daitan giggled.

"Well, my and Uncle Souta played on his old play station, I kicked his butt." Daitan said, as both of them giggled.

"Hey, Kyasha's here? Her scent's everywhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, way don't you go find her, but be careful, she's not feeling to great." Inuyasha said as he watched Daitan run into their bedroom and then heard Kyasha scream with giggles and Daitan jumping on the bed.

"Hi, Inuyasha how was your day?" Kagome said as show walked in and gave her husband a kiss on the forehead before putting the groceries on the counter.

"Oh, it was okay…Kyasha…she fainted, I found her on the sidewalk, she'll be staying over night, if that's alright? She hasn't been looking too great; I might bring her over with me to see Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, sure, she can stay for as long as she likes…but why Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she put the milk away.

"Well, I went to see him earlier today…he said something about watching Kyasha closely...like something's happened to her…I need to ask him." Inuyasha stated, as he stood up and went to get the girl.

"Well, what do you think he meant by that? Maybe I should go to…?" Kagome asked ass she began boiling water for supper.

"No, I think me and Kyasha should go, you stay here with Daitan, he has to go to bed soon anyway." Inuyasha explained.

"Fine, just be careful, and be careful with Kyasha, she just fainted…she's not doing so well." Kagome concluded.

"I'm not weak…geez." Kyasha said as she pretty much crawled into the room, Daitan on her back. "Daitan, let go of the hair."

"Sorry, I was falling; it's the only thing I could grab on." He explained as she dropped him on the couch.

"Well, be careful, it's all I've got," She said as they both giggled. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "I want to go with you…something's wrong with me, and I want to find out."

"Okay, let's get going, we can pick something up on our way there…" Inuyasha said as he got and helped her out the door.

"Oh no you don't, you two aren't going anywhere." Kagome stated with her hands on her hips. "First we eat, and then you can go."

"Oh, come on, don't act like my mother…" Kyasha said with a smirk. "We'll pick something up, it's our own fault if we starve or not."

"She's got a point." Inuyasha said.

"I don't care who's got a point, you two aren't leaving until you have something in your stomachs." Kagome explained.

"Fine, but then we leave." Inuyasha stated. Kyasha growled and sat down at the table and started to pout. Kagome was stunned; she had never seen anyone pull of the 'Inuyasha pout' but Inuyasha himself. She had dubbed it the 'pout' long ago, back when She, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha searched for the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha and Daitan joined the table, and completely destroyed their dinner, while Kyasha nibbled at her plate.

"What's wrong Kyasha?" Daitan asked.

"I'm just not up to doing anything, I still feel disgusting from earlier." Kyasha explained as she took a bite from her rice.

"Maybe you should take a nap before you and Inuyasha leave?" Kagome insisted.

"No, I have to find out what's wrong with me…all of my emotions are doubled in size, my head hurts, and my vision blurs. If Sesshoumaru is the guy with the answers then I want him to tell them to me." Kyasha demanded.

"Okay, but try not to over do it, Inuyasha, please, make sure she's okay." Kagome said.

"I will, don't worry, it's not I'll just leave her there on the street if she faints again." He said in a sarcastic tone as he put his plate in the sink and went to stand on the deck to wait for Kyasha to be done with her food.

Okay, this chapter was one of my better works of art…well, at least I think so, lol…Next chapter will be a really good one; I can't wait to write it, lol!

Please review, and continue to read my works….I will be writing a sequel on this one, but I'll wait till I'm almost done this one, to find out how this one will end, cause I'm not even sure how this one's gonna go. Buh bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

This is the big chapter, so many answers will come, but more questions will be made…geez I hate unanswered questions but they always add to the drama….lol, talk to y'all later!

Chapter 9

Cries in the night

Inuyasha and Kyasha had left a few minutes ago from the house, he thought Kagome had meant they could leave right after Kyasha was done supper, but no-o-o, they had to help clean up after supper, and then Kyasha decided to be the good girl and help Kagome with the laundry.

Kyasha was now asleep on Inuyasha's back, he smiled. She was different. So passionate, kind, Daitan loved her, he couldn't stop talking about her, she had a temper, she was athletic, and well, was just overall different from any other teenager he'd met, other then when he had met Kagome, already eighteen or so years ago.

"Are we there yet?" Kyasha asked. She was slowly coming back from her nap.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes…did you have a good sleep?" he asked. He felt her nod and sigh.

"My head still hurts and more and more lately my vision stinks…even when I'm human." Kyasha explained.

"Let's just hope Sesshoumaru has some answers about that…" Inuyasha just hoped he was right about this, Sesshoumaru wasn't always the easiest to get answers out of, but Inuyasha thought 'Tetsusaiga hasn't been used for a while, maybe I can fix that…' He smirked.

"Let's cross our fingers." Kyasha said as they reached the mansion's gates. "Wow, he's sure loaded."

"Yup, and he likes to show it off." Inuyasha said as he let Kyasha down and went over to the intercom. "I need to speak to my damn brother….let us in." He demanded as the gates opened. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Kyasha nodded, guessing the two brothers weren't all that close, remembering the battle a few days ago already. Se walked right behind him, not knowing what to expect. They walked through the great doors of Lord Sesshoumaru's house and ended up in an enormous lobby that made Kyasha's mouth drop, but she fixed that when a young boy about her age walked in.

"What can I do for you uncle Inuyasha?" The boy asked. Kyasha was stunned; this boy was Inuyasha's nephew? The boy was very noble looking, he had long silver hair that reached the end of his back, but what amazed Kyasha the most was his cold, calm, golden eyes that sent shivers down Kyasha's back. He looked a bit older then her, but he almost held a maturity of an adult.

"Yeah runt, and what have I said about calling me uncle, Takaromaru?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sorry Un- I mean Inuyasha." He said, but glanced back at Kyasha. "And who might this be…your daughter?"

"No, I'm…Kyasha…Kyasha Tanaka." She said as she was weirded out of being called her gym teacher's daughter.

"Oh, my mistake, nice to meet you Kyasha." He said, as he held out a hand for her. "I see you're a hanyou."

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" She asked in an innocent voice as she shook his hand.

"No, not at all." He said with a smile over her spunkiness.

"Where's that mutt of a brother of mine?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, he's in his lobby as usual." Takaromaru stated. "He's actually expecting you, go right in."

"Come on, Kyasha." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room, Takaromaru showed them. Kyasha was amazed at the size of this place, it was huge! She looked around the rather large lobby and spotted Sesshoumaru sitting in his black, leather chair. Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled.

"What is it little brother?" He stated.

"I want to know what you did to Kyasha. She hasn't been herself lately." Inuyasha demanded.

"Why I didn't do a thing, she has done this to herself." Sesshoumaru looked at her and then back at Inuyasha.

"Are you saying that Kyasha fainted because she made herself do it? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" Inuyasha growled.

"What I mean, is that she did do this to herself, but not on purpose, it is because of her mixture of both, youkai and human, blood. This mixture, like yours, is different from many; this is what caused my claws to harm her in this way." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Well, can we fix it? She's getting worse and worse by the day." Inuyasha yelled, becoming more and more irritated by his half brother's presence.

"This will never go away, it is permanent…" Sesshoumaru started. "But there is a way to protect her from it."

"Then tell us already!" Inuyasha asked.

"The poison that came from my hands, and the mixture of her blood, are causing her to become more and more vulnerable to her youkai blood." The older brother explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean…would you just cut the crap and tell us what's going on with her?" Inuyasha grumbled as he stepped in front of Kyasha protectively. Kyasha was so glued on to Sesshoumaru, his cold demeanor and his stoic personality made her wonder if he purposely made it tat way, or if he was like the twenty four-seven.

"What that means, Inuyasha, is that she will be more vulnerable and it will be more easier for her to change into her youkai state, like yours, her youkai is too much for her to handle, this goes for all vile hanyous." He added. Kyasha's expression went blank. It would be easier to change into her youkai state? Her nightmares were coming true, every last one of them, her bad memories were playing over and over in her mind as if they were a video being played too many times.

Kyasha lost it; she screamed and fell to the ground crying. Inuyasha fell to her side and lifted her up.

"Kyasha…Kyasha, what the hell?" he asked her as she cried and screamed.

"No, no, no….No!" Kyasha screamed out before passing out in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was utterly stunned, he was afraid, he didn't want her to get hurt, but what the hell happened to her?

"What…happened?" Inuyasha muttered, not realizing he said it out loud.

"It looks to me like she was suffering from some mental problem…maybe she should stay with you for a few days; she seems in better care then with her family." Sesshoumaru stated. "I'll be leaving you now, but Inuyasha….watch her, she doesn't seem to be at her peak of health, she needs help." Inuyasha nodded and picked Kyasha up off the ground. He darted out an open window and ran back home.

88888888888888888

'Come on Sakura, we're going to be late.' Kyasha heard a voice call out. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a very familiar area, but she couldn't pin point when she had ever been there.

'I'm coming Kyasha, wait up!' Another voice called out. Kyasha just watched the scene play out in front of her, nothing reminding her of when and where she was. The little girl that had called her name seemed so very familiar, but so distant at the same time.

'What are you two little girls doing out so late? Aren't your mommies worried about 'cha?' That voice, the voice from her dreams…her nightmares. That voice had haunted her nightmares for as long as Kyasha could remember, but this memory or scene wasn't ringing any bells.

'Kyasha, who is this man?' The little girl whispered to the younger Kyasha.

'I don't know, but I don't think he's friendly, we better get out of here.' Kyasha whispered back to her friend.

'No, why don't you two stay with us.' The man said, as another two men came up from behind him holding what looked like baseball bats.

'Sakura get out of here!' Kyasha screamed, but it was too late, she had been hit across the head with one of the bats, and knocked unconscious. When she woke up, her life would be all over in the eyes of an eight year old.

The eight year old, Kyasha, opened her eyes slowly, and pulled her self conscious as she scanned the area. Her jaw dropped. What she saw would be the thing that would shake her world, her simple world. Her friend, the only person who ever actually called Kyasha by her first name at school was sprawled on the ground, even in her human form Kyasha could tell her best friend was in fact…dead.

After that day, her 'oh, so caring' mother sent her away to therapy, and that was where her memories came back of that day. Through therapy, she had found out that she was the one who had…killed…her friend. After she was knocked out, not even knowing it, but had reawakened in her full youkai state and killed the three men no sweat, but when it came to her friend, she shuddered at the thought.

'No, no…it's not true….I couldn't… wouldn't…not her. Not Sakura.' Kyasha mumbled to herself.

"No!" Kyasha screamed as she sat up and was huffing and puffing from exhaustion. She was coated in her sweat, and her eyes met a worried pair of chocolate brown.

"Kyasha, it's okay, I'm here…don't worry." Kagome cried as she pulled Kyasha into a tight embrace. At first Kyasha was going to push her away, she never really got hugs anymore, but right when Kagome's arms wrapped around her, she couldn't help it, she held on for dear life, never wanting to let go. Kagome felt warm to her, like she actually cared about her. Kyasha began to cry, she never really did that anymore, she always kept them in, knowing no one, before, used to care. But now, she had someone, maybe even a family in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome, it was…awful." Kyasha found herself saying over and over.

"It's okay now; everything is going to be fine." Kagome tried to calm her down; she patted her back and brushed her hand through her hair. Slowly but surely, Kyasha began to calm down, all that was left were her hiccups and whimpers.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kagome asked.

"I…killed my best friend…" Kyasha whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome began to worry, when did this happen?

"It was a long time ago…." She started, but Inuyasha interrupted and walked in the room.

"I was about eight years old…me and my best friend, Sakura, were walking home from a festival at our school…when it happened." Kyasha stated as another round o tears came. "There…we were attacked by these…men. They…I don't know what they wanted but…they had baseball bats, one of the guys hit me over the head with them…I thought I went unconscious…or maybe I did, but when…when I woke up, the men were dead…and my friend…as soon as I looked at my friend, the memories…I had transformed…I killed those men, after I went unconscious, but I didn't stop there…..I….I killed…I killed my friend, my best friend!" Kyasha screamed the last part.

"Oh, Kyasha…" Kagome stated, she almost felt like crying. Inuyasha was just frozen, not showing any emotion, he just stared at the floor in front of him.

"After…after that I went to the hospital for a month or two, I lost so much blood when I was hit over the head, but…when I transformed, I didn't care bout that, I just kept fighting…my mother sent me to therapy after that…that was when the memories came back. I was never really the same, my mother…everyone says I've become unopen with myself, like I don't share anything…I just can't do it anymore…my friend, she was he only one who cared about me…the only one I actually told bout my true self, my cursed blood, the blood that changed me…" Kyasha explained, but before anyone could say anything, she ran out of the room crying.

"Kyasha wait." Kagome said, but was held back by a strong arm.

"Give her time, she needs to be alone." Inuyasha said as he walked out and found that Kyasha had jumped out of the window and was now out in the town.

"We can't just leave her; she needs to know that we're here for her…" Kagome cried.

"She already knows, or she wouldn't have told us." Inuyasha said.

"I hope she's alright." Kagome pleaded.

88888888888888888

'Someone help me…please, I need help…' Kyasha thought to herself as she hopped from building to building watching the cars drive by at the bottom. She needed to get away, but there was never anyone she could turn to, usually Myouga was an okay person to talk to, her mother would just send her to therapy again, who could she turn to?

'Maybe, I already know someone to talk to…but don't want to, why do I feel like telling them everything, what makes them so special to me…' Kyasha thought to herself.

'It's because that make you feel like family, you never felt that before, your just s sucker for the hugs and kisses.' Her head told her. Maybe she was, maybe all it took to get on Kyasha's good side was to give her a hug, and she was all there's. She couldn't be that weak, she had to be alone, because not one ever understood her, no one.

'I have to be alone…I have to, even though I don't want to, I have to do it, or else, I'll lose everything.' Kyasha stated. The night was beautiful, the moon was out, she felt drawn to it, maybe it was because it pretty much controlled who she was, no the night of the first quarter moon she was officially human. On the third quarter moon, her youkai blood was stronger, and she would need to be on the watch, since something was in her blood that made her more vulnerable for these changes.

She would just have to be careful, maybe she could tell Myouga, or…maybe no one.

This chapter is a bit depressing, but you know the saying 'It gets worse before it gets better…' and I believe it, Kyasha will be happy in the end, I'm a sucker for the happy endings…lol


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

Just want to say that the chapter where Kyasha's parents come into the picture will be pretty soon, but I can't tell you exactly when….lol and Kyasha's life gets a little more chaotic in the next two chapters…keep readin'! (Oh, and if you're wondering about the name of this chapter it's Japanese for sadly or sorrow' I thought it would match this chapter pretty good.)

Chapter 10

Shoozen

"Kyasha, it's time to get up." She heard a voice coming from another room. Kyasha slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows. She had gotten back late last night; she needed her time to think and was grateful no one like Inuyasha followed her. Before she could get up herself, she felt a couple of strong arms grab her waist and was pulled up and over someone's shoulder. Kyasha looked down and realized Inuyasha had come in and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders and was now carrying her out of the room.

"Let me go, I'm awake." She screeched to Inuyasha and he ignored her.

"Good morning Kyasha." Kagome said, ignoring the fact that her husband had her on his shoulders.

"Let me go Inuyasha, I can get up my self." She demanded.

"Well, if you would have woken up sooner I would have been able to do that. Eat breakfast, we have to get going, you have school and I have to be there to teach your gym class." Inuyasha explained.

"What time is it?" Kyasha asked as she picked her chop sticks up and began to eat her omelet.

"Oh, it's now eight in the morning. You better hurry or you'll be late." Kagome instructed as she sat down and ate as well.

"I forgot it was Monday….oh god, I have another dress rehearsal today, damn." Kyasha grumbled again.

"Oh you in a play? What's it about?" Kagome asked.

"It's about the old legend of the hanyou and priestess back in the feudal era." Kyasha said in between bites.

"Oh, that's…interesting…what part do you play?" Kagome asked, she was astonished that they would be having a play about that story, Inuyasha and her story.

"Oh, I ended up getting the part of the hanyou, my friend, Kana, signed me up for the play." Kagome almost spat her food out all over the table at that comment. Kyasha didn't notice. "Oh, I gotta stop at home and grab my school uniform if you don't mind Inuyasha?"

"No, not at all…it's on our way anyway." He said as he stared at Kagome's reaction of knowing Kyasha was playing Inuyasha' in their play. He smirked. "Let's get going then."

"Okay, bye Daitan see ya later. Bye Kagome." Kyasha said as she ran out the door and waited for Inuyasha to meet her outside.

"She's, she's playing your part, in that play?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah, go figure…" Inuyasha said as he walked out the door to catch up to Kyasha.

88888888888888888

"I'll be right out, I have to go get changed, you can wait in here." Kyasha said as she ran out of the kitchen and ran up stairs to her room to get changed into her school uniform.

"So, you're the one who she's been staying with?" Her mother asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that woman?" Inuyasha grumbled. He could tell Kyasha wasn't to close to this wench, but he would resist arguing with her.

"You know, I don't even know your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is none of your concern…." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I could call social security right now; tell me your name now." She demanded.

"Inuyasha." He grumbled, he wasn't pushing her, he wasn't in the mood. The woman dropped her cup and it chattered on the ground and her drink was oozing on the floor. "What's your problem lady?"

"Inu…yasha? Is that what you said?" She asked.

"Yeah, what? You don't like my name or something?" He grumbled.

"It's you…you her…oh god." She said. She knelt down and began cleaning up the mess she made. Kyasha came running in and stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked.

"Kyasha, watch your mouth, you better leave now, or you'll be late for school." Her mother said as she dumped the broken glass pieces into the garbage can.

"Let's go Kyasha." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house.

"Let go. What's your problem?" She asked.

"I just don't like that woman." He said, he pulled her onto his back and they were on their way. Kyasha's mother walked out of the house and watched the two disappear into the streets of Tokyo.

"Her father…she found him…but…does she know?" She mumbled to herself as she shook her head and walked back inside.

88888888888888888

"My mother…she was acting strange when I came back into the kitchen. Did you do something that made her that way, Inuyasha?" Kyasha asked as he hopped from building to building.

"No...She's a strange woman; she dropped her cup on the floor…" Inuyasha shook his head, she dropped the cup of coffee on the floor after he told her his name, but that couldn't have been why. Why would his name bring such a shock to her?

"Whatever, me and my mother…we were never all that close, she'll get over me pretty much living with you and Kagome." Kyasha said. They reached the school and Inuyasha landed on the roof.

"I guess I'll see you in gym class, I'll pick you up after your rehearsal?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, see ya then." Kyasha said as she hopped off the school and quickly slipped on her necklace. She glanced up and saw Inuyasha watching her, he nodded and she smiled back. The school bell rang and that pulled her out of her gaze as she darted into the school.

"Kyasha!" Kana said as she ran up to her friend. "How are you? I haven't heard from you for awhile, what's up?"

"Oh, not much just had another lazy weekend." She lied, but seriously, she would have to do some explaining if she told her that she was staying at Mr. Izayoi, their teacher's, place.

"Oh, well, we have another rehearsal today, the play has been moved to this Friday, and I can't wait!" Kana screeched.

"I'm...me too." Kyasha said, she was not looking forward to this, but maybe she could invite Inuyasha and his family, that would make it a bit better. Kyasha walked into the school then walked to her locker on the second floor.

"Kyasha, wait up! I need to ask you something." She heard a voice behind her, and right away knew who it was. She turned around and was correct.

"Hey, Atama. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, not much, I didn't see you this weekend, you weren't at home." He added.

"Yeah, Kyasha. I called there a few times and your mother said you were visiting a relative, you never told me you were going to your aunt's?" Kana said.

"Well, uhhh…" Just has she was about to make up an excuse Inuyasha, or Mr. Izayoi walked up.

"Let's go kids; we don't want to be late for class now do we?" Inuyasha asked. Her friends nodded and Kana waved bye to Kyasha and they left her standing there with Inuyasha. She mouthed a Thank you' and he nodded in acknowledgment and let Kyasha run to class.

"Kyasha, hi." She was stopped before her English class door by another voice.

"Oh, hi Mrs.…Takahashi? I thought you wouldn't be back for the whole year? I'm guessing your visiting?" Kyasha asked.

"Oh no, my injury is all better, I'll be coming back today actually." She said. Kyasha was glad about the information but then another thought came to mind.

"You mean, Mr. Izayoi will be leaving us today as well?" Kyasha asked.

"Yes, he's on his way out as we speak…" And before her teacher could finish Kyasha was darting out of the school to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. He stopped and looked back.

"Kyasha…what are you doing out here? I thought you had class?" He said.

"You can't…you're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah, it sucks but I have to; Mrs. Takahashi came back and now there's noting holding me here." Inuyasha said.

"Well, that's stupid…can I still come by and visit?" She asked.

"Of course, Daitan would love to see you, it's not like we have to never see you again, and you're welcome to come over anytime." Inuyasha explained. "I better get going, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry. See ya after school, Kyasha."

"Bye!" Kyasha said as she darted into the school and ran into her English class.

88888888888888888

Kagome was cleaning up after lunch, she had just put Daitan down for his nap, and boy was she glad he finally went to sleep; he had been bratty all morning. She had been sweeping the floor when she felt a pinch of some sort on her neck, she slapped it and there came Myouga falling on the counter.

"Good morning, lady Kagome." Myouga said as he popped back into normal size.

"Hello Myouga, what brings you here?" She asked as she put away the broom and put away a few magazines on the table.

"Nothing…actually, I have something very important to tell you." He stated, Kagome began to worry, what could have happened that could make Myouga so worried.

"Okay, please tell." Kagome said as she sat down.

"Well, you know Kyasha…correct? You have become rather close to her." He stated.

"Yes, she's a nice girl, very helpful, why do you ask, something didn't happen to her? I thought Inuyasha was supposed to watch her." She began to freak out, but was calmed down by Myouga.

"No, no, no…nothing…physical happened to Kyasha, but it has to do with her and you and Inuyasha." He began.

"Well, then tell me…Daitan should be awake any minute." She said.

"Okay, you…might not believe me, but Kyasha….she's…." Myouga said as he was interrupted by Inuyasha hopping into the balcony.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were at the school today? Why are you back so early?" She asked.

"The teacher I was subbing for came back today…what you want to get rid of me that easily wench?" He said as he gave her a kiss and walked into the kitchen to grab some food, or being specific, ramen.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I thought she was supposed to be back his summer, and miss all the year?" She stated. "Whatever…oh, Myouga what were you saying?" But when Kagome turned around, Myouga wasn't there. "Well, I guess it wasn't important as he said.

"Myouga was here?" Inuyasha asked as the microwave began to heat up his meal. Kagome nodded and went to check on Daitan.

"Yeah, he stopped by, said he had something to tell me, but when you got here he left, maybe he's getting sick of you." She teased as she walked back into the room, Daitan was still sleeping.

"Ha ha, very funny, you're getting really lame with the comebacks, ya know that? Anyway, Kyasha's still coming over, she asked and I agreed her mother, strange woman, I don't really like her, she doesn't show any respect for the girl." Inuyasha said.

"Too bad, I hate parents like that, it makes me sick to the stomach when a parent doesn't care for their child, especially Kyasha, she's such a good kid, she's reminds me of you, Inuyasha. Her attitude, she looks like you too." Kagome said.

"Yeah, she's a good kid. I just wish she had a better family situation, she's going through some tough times right now and she needs parents to be there for her." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, but all we can do is be there for her, if she needs help she come to us if she wants it. Either way, we know she's a level-headed girl who will make the right decision for herself." Kagome explained as she set the tea kettle on the oven for some herbal tea.

"Yeah, but something's odd about her…she seems familiar…like we should know her from somewhere, she's like a daughter to me….I…" Inuyasha said.

"I know, but let's just hope our…daughter…is safe, where ever she is." Kagome answered knowing exactly what he was thinking then. Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the table in frustration and hopped out of the door. Kagome decided to leave him, he needed time to think about this, and so did she.

88888888888888888

What do I do…?' Kyasha thought for the one-millionth time that day. She was still confused about this whole thing about being more and more vulnerable to her youkai blood. Maybe Myouga will have something wise to say, I need to stop at home anyway.' The sound of ambulance alarms brought Kyasha out of her thoughts as she watched them pass her by. Kyasha had a feeling n the pit of her stomach that something was telling her that something was wrong. She began to run home, hoping her intuition was wrong.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha was now on his way to meet up with Kyasha, he'd been thinking all day about no stuff in particular, but he was pulled out of that thought when he picked up on Kyasha's scent. What got him was that he smelled fear, her fear. He began going faster and faster, he had to find out what would scare her that much. He finally caught up with her and she was running for her life toward her home.

"What the hell is she doing?" he asked himself, he hopped down and landed in front of her. "What are you doing?" But he was cut off by Kyasha crashing.

"Watch where you're going mister…" Kyasha grunted but looked up at the person she ran into. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was about to ask you…I thought you were stopping by?" He asked as he helped her up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, but we've got to hurry to my house, I think something's wrong." She said as she was pulled onto Inuyasha's back and they rushed off to her home.

It's a long chapter, but I had to write all this in there…and I've been getting e-mails asking why Kyasha and her parents' aren't figuring out that they're related…well, for one, it's fun, and two I haven't found the right time for them to figure it out….it's all about timing…I've also got comments about Kyasha and her going back through the well, I can't really say but what I can say is that Kyasha's life is gonna become extremely stressful, once everything in her life is answered and she finds her real parents everything comes crashing down on her….just wait and find out what stressful decisions Kyasha and co. have to make, can't wait till I get to that part of the story, it's gonna get crazy…oh, another thing I want to say is that I want to see more reviews, I'm not gonna go on strike like some other writers but it really helps me write faster knowing that I'll get a few comments from you people, so if you have time, send me something, my e-mail is It says on my biography thingy that it's but that's my old one, and I probably won't read it right away since I mostly check my new address….anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I sure liked writing it, and stay tuned to find out what happens to Kyasha if her intuition' is right!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mystery unveiled

Inuyasha and Kyasha had reached he house just as the ambulance did. Two men that were in the driver and passenger seats of the vehicle ran inside with a stretcher and came rushing out immediately again with someone lying on top of it.

"What's going on here?" Kyasha yelled out as she ran towards the disturbance.

"We're just taking this woman in; she's suffering from a heart attack. Who are you, are you related to the woman?" He asked. Kyasha looked down at the woman and her she gasped to see her mother unconscious.

"Yes, this is my mother; if you're sending her to the hospital then I'll come as well." She demanded.

"Of course, get in…" One of the two men stated.

"Inuyasha, I've gotta go, will you come to the hospital, you're not able to ride in the ambulance, but will you meet me there?" Kyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there, but be careful." Inuyasha said as he left again towards the hospital. Kyasha jumped into the ambulance and they took off. She was now sitting in the back of the vehicle looking over her mother, her heart monitor was steady but it sped up a few times before they reached the emergency room.

Kyasha had entered the 'waiting room' and waited to see if her mother was going to be alright. Just then Inuyasha walked in with Kagome trailing behind.

"Oh, Kyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she sat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, they haven't updated me and her state, all I know is she's in ER and she had a heart attack by some sort of stress lie situation, I don't get it though, what would cause this to happen? She's never been a stressful person…" Kyasha explained.

"Look kid, these happen for reasons, we just have to wait, okay?" Inuyasha encouraged in his own way.

"What Inuyasha is trying to say in his own way is that your mother will be fine, heart attacks usually aren't fatal." Kagome explained as she glared at Inuyasha.

"I know, what I'm worried about is what caused it." Kyasha stated but they were all detracted when a doctor walked in.

"Tanaka, Kyasha?" He asked as he glanced at his clipboard.

"Yeah, I'm her, is my mother alright?" She asked as she stood up.

"She's fine, but she wanted me to come get you, she needs to tell you something. She's resting in room 317." The doctor stated calmly.

"I need to go." Kyasha said to Kagome and Inuyasha signaling for them to wait here for her.

88888888888888888

Kyasha found the room, no problem, but when she walked in, she was shocked when she looked at her mother. She had so many needles and AV's in her it made Kyasha sick to her stomach.

"Mo...Mother?" Kyasha stuttered.

"Kyasha…honey, come here." She said as gently as she could, and Kyasha admired that.

"Are…are you gonna be alright?" Kyasha asked.

"I'll be fine…Honey, I need to tell you something." Her mother stopped as a coughing fit ht her. Kyasha held her mother's hand tight and waited it to pass.

"Mother, you shouldn't be up, you should be getting rest, and you need it." Kyasha stated.

"No, I need to tell you now…Kyasha, you're…you're adopted." Kyasha's world went crashing down. She was WHAT?

"Wh…I...I don't understand." Kyasha stuttered as she held her hand on her forehead to control this sudden urge to gag.

"I'm sorry dear, but you are… you're not my child…your real name is…Kyasha…Izayoi." Kyasha froze.

"What's my name?" Kyasha stuttered.

"Yes, Kyasha…your real parents are…sitting out there waiting for you…that Inuyasha fellow is your real father, and his wife is your biological mother…I'm sorry you had to find this out this way….I'm so…so… sorry." And with that her mother fell into a deep sleep from her medicine.

Kyasha just stood there, jaw hanging open. It was slowly making sense to her. How she felt around them, comfort and happiness, and why she was a hanyou and her family, the one she thought was hers, was only human. She wanted to scream, she wanted to laugh, she didn't know what to do, she was overwhelmed with emotions that the only thing she did was run, she ran out of the room and ran out the hospital. She had to leave; this place brought back her thoughts, her feelings, and her family.

88888888888888888

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome ignored him; that was his one-hundredth time asking that, she just sat there and read a magazine.

"You know this is important, or else her mother wouldn't want us there." Kagome explained again.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, I don't know, something just doesn't feel right?" Inuyasha said. "Wait…" He stopped as did Kagome and he began to sniff. "Kyasha….I can't smell her, she's left the hospital." He looked at Kagome and they understood, he grabbed her and threw her on his back as they too, left the hospital. Inuyasha noticed something else as well, she had the same scent as Kagome, not identical, but they were definitely similar. He also realized that she was moving very quickly, which made him realize that she must have token her necklace off and was now running as fast as she could as a hanyou. He picked up speed, hoping he'd catch up to her.

"Inuyasha, what do you...Oww!" Kagome started to say, but a pain in her neck stopped her. "Inuyasha, stop, its Myouga." Inuyasha growled but he stopped and let Kagome down.

"What is it Myouga, we're not in the mood." Inuyasha mumbled, still trying to pick up Kyasha scent.

"I know you two are looking for Kyasha, and I must tell you something, the reason she left the hospital without telling you…" Myouga started.

"What is it, why wouldn't she stop and tell us why she was leaving?" Kagome asked.

"It is because her mother…or should I say her adoptive mother, told her that was in fact adopted." Myouga said.

"Oh my, that's horrible, we have to find her, and she's probably…" Kagome said but was interrupted by Myouga again.

"No, that is not all that ails the young girl. She was also informed of who her parents are." Myouga added.

"Who are they? Who could put their own kid up for adoption, its sick." Inuyasha yelled.

"Her parents…the bad parents you speak of, are none other then you two." He said.

"What!" kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. "What didn't you…you knew all along?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was hysteric, she began to cry, all those nights of wondering and worrying, she never would have guessed.

"You need to find her, she's just as freaked out as you are, she's vulnerable right now, and she's in danger." Myouga stated.

"What do you mean, in danger, what's happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"Her youkai blood is strong right now, when Sesshoumaru poisoned her, a small amount of his youkai blood mixed in with hers, enough to make her own blood stronger, now with every emotion she has, they become more and more stronger, so if she's suffering from anger, she could be changing as we speak. We must hurry or it may be too late." Myouga said as he hopped onto Inuyasha, he was already on his way.

"Hold on, we need to hurry." Kagome and Myouga held on for dear life as Inuyasha ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

88888888888888888

Kyasha had been running for hours now. She never stopped, but now she was feeling it, she sat down for a moment, to rest, she had no clue where she was now, but she didn't care.

"Why?" She asked herself for the millionth time. She was feeling very dizzy, but she still had to keep going, she didn't know where she was going, she had no destination. Just then she felt her heart beat faster.

"What the…" Was all she could say as everything went black; everything seemed to fade out as her heart beat seemed to get louder. 'Oh shit…' She thought. Then she froze as she started to hear growling, she looked around to see where it was coming from, but then realized it was her making the grunts and groans. She gasped as she heard a voice in her mind, it was low and growling.

'Feed…must feed.' It said.

'What? Who…who are you? What do you want?' Kyasha asked. She lost it, she held her head in her hands as her growling progressed and she felt like exploding.

'Feed…hungry, blood.' Kyasha was scared; she had never been scared in all her life. Her vision was now becoming blurry, but she saw a ray of light.

'What is that?' She saw silver…silver and red. But then everything went black as Kyasha hit the ground, unconscious.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha decided to leave Kagome and Myouga back at a small camp site, Kagome wanted to come, but he demanded that she stayed. If Myouga was correct, Kagome wasn't going to want to see her daughter like this. He was afraid, afraid that his own daughter, Kyasha, was experiencing this pain, he knew she was since her scent had started to change and become stronger. He sprinted through the forest, running with all hope that Kyasha was safe.

He jumped through a small bush and found himself staring at Kyasha, kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands. She was growling like there was no tomorrow. He moved toward her. But she looked up and he gasped, he eyes were beet red, and her fangs and claws were growing. Inuyasha took a deep breath and bolted over to her, he grabbed but she clawed at him, hitting him dead center in the chest, her claws were so sharp that they dug deep into his flesh.

Inuyasha gasped as he became dizzy with the loss of blood, but he grabbed Kyasha and hit her in the neck, knocking her unconscious. As she fell to the ground, her eyes turned to their usual golden, and her claws and fangs retracted. Inuyasha sighed in relief but gasped as another wave of pains hit him from his bloody chest. He couldn't handle it, as he too, fainted to the ground.

Both Father and daughter lay on the cold ground, unconscious.

88888888888888888

"I hope they're alright." Kagome pleaded for the fiftieth time.

"We must stay here, Lord Inuyasha said so." Myouga reminded.

"Since when have I listened to my mate…?" Kagome asked. She sat up and began to walk into the forest. But she was stopped when a tall figure stood in her way. "Who are you….Sesshoumaru?"

"My brother has left his mate unprotected again, pathetic." He stated.

"Sesshoumaru we need you to find Inuyasha, he might be in trouble." Kagome said ignoring his first comment.

"I don't care about what my brother does with himself; he could kill himself for all I care." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Then why are you out here in the middle of the forest?" Kagome yelled.

"It is none of your business is to why I am out here." He said as he entered the forest once again.

"I believe he's going after Lord Inuyasha." Myouga said. Kagome nodded with a smile on her face.

88888888888888888

It had been what seemed like hours, Inuyasha had finally started to show signs of consciousness. His eye lids were heavy, his breathing patterns were scrambled. He thought he wasn't going to be able to sit up. But he did, and was now sitting in front of a fire he had made, waiting for his daughter to get up. He sat there, staring into the fire; deep in thought.

'Wow…' He thought. 'This…entire time, she's…my daughter, my child.' Inuyasha was confused, how could he not know this? He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, Kyasha hadn't moved a muscle. He didn't hit her that hard did he? Just as he thought that he heard a rustling in the bushes beside him. He stood and got hs claws ready.

"Inuyasha, put those away, you're in no condition to fight me." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped out of the trees.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm here to see my niece." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha mumbled something but he didn't hear it. "By the way…I'm guessing she tried transforming?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm here to explain why that it is…that her blood is stronger, more specifically her youkai blood." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Well, what is it? What do you know?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Patience Inuyasha, what I want to say is important, I'm having Myouga do something about this, but nothing has happened yet." Sesshoumaru glanced up at the moon that was just coming up, but then something caught his nose. He looked down, and so did Inuyasha. They both were shocked to see Kyasha changing, her hair turned black, hr claws and fangs vanished and her scent changed, Inuyasha was proven that she was his daughter when he scent changed to be identical to Kagome's.

"So, her night of vulnerability, interesting. The night of the first quarter moon." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What were you going to say…about Kyasha's blood?" Inuyasha said, changing the subject.

"Yes, what I was going to say was, when I attacked Kyasha instead of you, by accident, I transferred some of my blood into hers. Therefore, mixing our blood." He added. "Her youkai blood is now stronger because of it, and now that it is, she is more vulnerable to her own youkai blood."

"So, is there anything we can do to reverse it?" Inuyasha asked, obviously in deep thought.

"No, it's irreversible, but that's what Myouga's trying to do, he's talking to Totosai and try to make another sword, like yours, that will protect her from this." He informed. Sesshoumaru stood up and got ready to go. "I need you to bring me the girl after she's been told who exactly she is; you need to tell her who you really are." And then with that, he was gone, leaving a bored hanyou sitting there waiting for his daughter to wake up.

'What does he mean by telling her who she is? Does he mean tell her about the well?' He thought about this, but another sound brought him back. He looked over and he saw Kyasha's eyes opening.

"You're awake." He said. He had no clue what to say, would she run off again? Would she hate him, or her adoptive mother? She sat up slowly, holding her head.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the middle of a forest, you ran away when your mother told you the…information." He looked at the fire, and waited for her to be ready to talk.

"So…you're my…father?" She asked. Still trying to figure this out for herself.

"I guess so, I just heard this news from Myouga." He added.

"Myouga? You mean another person who lies to me." She mumbled. She looked at her hands and gasped. "I completely forgot tonight was the first quarter moon, god another thing to worry about."

"It's alright…I know how you feel, my night is the night of the new moon." He explained.

"Oh, that's not too far off. Where's…do I call her mother now?" She asked, Kyasha was so confused about what or how to take this.

"Yeah, if you want to...we're not going to push ya." Inuyasha reassured.

"Thanks…this isn't going to be easy." Kyasha added.

"Yeah, umm, there are some things me and your…mother, have to tell you, only when you're ready though, we have some things we really need to tell you about ourselves." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, maybe when we get home, this ground isn't very comfy." Kyasha said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on, let's go get your mother, we have to pick up Daitan to, we left him at his…I mean your grandmother's." Inuyasha said.

"Okay…" Kyasha said as she jumped on her father's back and they ran through the forest to her Kagome and Myouga.

'This is going to take some getting used to.' Kyasha thought to herself, as she rested her cheek on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha smiled, he couldn't believe his little baby girl, the one he and Kagome had lost years ago, was back with them. She was all grown up, and she looked so much like her mother, he wouldn't admit that she looked completely like her father.

'This is going to be different; I wonder how Daitan will take to having a sister…' He grinned again. Kyasha was now asleep as she rode on her father's back through the forest of the night.

Okay, there ya go; she finally knows the truth, happy now? Oh, wait, I need to tell you guys something, I'm going on a trip for school so I won't be here to update till Friday, but I'll get chapter12 done as soon as possible when I get back, I'll be back on Friday, sorry to leave this at such a bad spot in the story, but you can wait, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blink of an eye

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, please, you can do this…just go in there and talk to her." She begged. Last night, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kyasha had arrived at the Higurashi shrine, very late. They all sat at the kitchen table, Daitan was in bed so he wasn't informed on his new 'sister' yet. Mrs. Higurashi fired questions at Kyasha which made her very uncomfortable, more than she was already, but she answered them all then went to bed early, slowly followed by everyone else.

Now, Kyasha hadn't left the room since last night, and it was reaching three in the afternoon. Kyasha had slept in Kagome's old bedroom, it still had all its stuff in it, like the dresser, bed, curtains, and desk, Kagome's clothes, etc. were gone, in the feudal era and a little in their apartment. Kagome was now pushing Inuyasha up the stairs so they could both talk to Kyasha about this new event.

"I think we should let her come to us…we can't push her into this, this is pretty big for all of us." Inuyasha grumbled.

"We've given her all day to; I think she's waiting for us to come see her…" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, but if she shoves us out of their, then it's your fault." Inuyasha grumbled. He grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"I won't shove you guys out…you're my parents." Kyasha mumbled, sitting their on the bed with her legs crossed and her arms as well, Indian style. Kagome and Inuyasha realized that she was in her hanyou form again and that probably had heard what they had said in the hallway outside her door.

"I didn't mean it by that…we just have some things to tell you is all." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Tell them then, let's just get all the secrets out on the table." Kyasha said sarcastically. She was depressed, and a bit scared, though she wouldn't admit it, she couldn't believe her mother, her adopted mother, lied to her, and never told her she was, in fact, adopted. "What? Are you murderers as well? Do you actually live at the circus as traveling clowns? Come on, spill…what do you want to tell me?"

"Kyasha, we need you to listen to this, please turn around and look at me." Kagome asked as she sat on the bad. Kyasha hesitantly turned around and sat with her legs crossed. "We're not…well…" Kagome tried to find the words.

"We're different…you could say…Kagome here, or your mother, and me and use the bone-eaters well, the well outside, to go back in time…I came from feudal Japan, your mother came from this time." Inuyasha stated blankly, which caused a glare at him from Kagome, but he ignored it and stared at Kyasha as she turned her gaze back at the girl who hadn't moved. She started laughing.

"Nice, now you're lying to me…boy, do you two get the greatest parents awards or what?" Kyasha said in another sarcastic tone.

"No, Kyasha, your father's right…ya know the old well, at the shrine…actually how about we show you. It will be easier that way." Kagome said as she grabbed Kyasha's hand. Inuyasha followed them towards the front door; this was going to be something he didn't want to miss.

They ran outside, Kyasha trying to pull away from the grip, but decided not to. Kagome pulled her into the old well house and stopped when they reached the well ridge.

"Okay, Inuyasha will jump in and fall through to the feudal era, the well leads us there, Inuyasha originally came from that time period, I came from this one, I fell through and met him, we then search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, that I had accidentally broken." Kagome signaled for Inuyasha to jump in, Kyasha's face was in utter shock as she saw a pink glow surround him and he was gone.

"What? How? This isn't possible." She said, as she watched Inuyasha return and hop out. "Does this mean…that…you two…"

"Are the hanyou and priestess of legend? Yes." Kagome interrupted.

"You can't be serious…this is crazy…it can't be." Kyasha made sense of this in her head, but was stopped as she felt an arm around hers.

"We're serious, this is a bit crazy, and it can be because we've been doing this 'jumping through the well' thing for more then sixteen years." Kagome answered. "How about we try getting Kyasha through again." She whispered to Inuyasha while Kyasha was still trying to put two and two together.

"Why not, there's nothing to lose….but how do we get her in their?" Inuyasha asked, but then a bright idea came to mind as he walked over to where Kyasha stood beside the well and pushed her in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the well. But nothing was there. Did Kyasha truly go through the well? "She's…gone…she went through." Kagome jumped into the old well followed by Inuyasha.

88888888888888888

Kyasha was now stumbling along a huge forest, she was pissed off at her father for just pushing her into the well and she would have her revenge, if she could just find her way out of here.

"Inuyasha, you're here!" A voice called out from behind her. She turned around to see a young woman with long brown hair and a pink and green kimono; she also had a young girl running behind her. The woman was running up to her, Kyasha froze.

"Inuyasha, we need your assistance…where's Kagome, you better not have done anything to her or I'll have your head." The woman said.

'Does she think I'm my father? Who is this woman?' Kyasha thought to herself, but whenever she tried to move her body wouldn't budge.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong, has something happened?" She asked. Then Kyasha could finally move as she shouted at her with all her might.

"Who are you!" The woman was looking comical; her shock was then changed into laughing.

"What the hell is up with you Inuyasha?" the woman said with her hand on her stomach laughing at Kyasha's expression about the whole matter.

"I'm serious, who are you? I'm not Inuyasha…" Kyasha said.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore, your not as good at this as Miroku, you know that? I'm not falling for this joke." The woman stood there. Then the little girl came out and stood nose to nose with Kyasha. Kyasha was getting really creped out when the girl started to sniff her.

"Mommy, this isn't Inuyasha…it's telling the truth." The little girl said as she put her hand out for a hand shake. "Hi, my name is Hanna. What's your name?"

"Uhh, hi Hanna, my name is…Kyasha…" She said as she reached for the girl's hand.

"Kyasha…but…" Just then Kagome and Inuyasha came running up.

"Kyasha, you should have waited at the well." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault that _Dad _pushed me in." Kyasha stated.

"This…she's…you're…" the woman asked.

"Yes, Sango this is our daughter…Kyasha." Kagome stated.

"My…she's so…old…you…found her? When?" Sango stuttered.

"Actually just two days ago…we actually knew her for a lot longer, about 3 months or so, but we never knew she was our daughter." Kagome explained. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all glanced at where Kyasha and Hanna were, but they were now in a tree Kyasha, obviously, leaped into with the young girl and now they were sitting there staring into the sky, with the never ending chatter made by Hanna.

"I guess Hanna has someone to talk to now that won't leave her, another girl to play with." Sango added.

"Keh, let's get going, where's that monk anyway." Inuyasha chided.

"Kyasha, Hanna, come on, we're going into the village." Kagome yelled at the two girls. Kyasha grabbed hold of the seven year old and jumped out of the tree. Then she ran with the girl on her back towards her parents.

"Wee, faster Kyasha." Hanna screeched as Kyasha picked up speed but stopped.

"Umm, where's the village?" She asked her mother.

"Hanna will tell you, right Hanna?" Sango said. Hanna nodded, and then Kyasha was off again.

"Well, Hanna sure likes Kyasha, doesn't she?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how Kyasha's doing." Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well…" Sango started. "If she's anything like her father, she'll get annoyed at little kids easily."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said.

"But, if she's like her mother, she'll be as patient as ever." Sango added, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as they all continued walking toward the village.

88888888888888888

"Kyasha, we're here." Hanna said as Kyasha came to a stop.

"This is the village you live in?" Kyasha asked as she let the girl down. They both walked into a hut, obviously Hanna's, Kyasha told herself.

"Yeah, it's not very---" Hanna was cut off by a yell off in the forest.

"Hanna, where's father?" The voice called.

"I don't know, I was with mother all day." Hanna screamed back.

"Who's that?" Kyasha asked.

"Oh, that's Chansu, he's my older brother." Hanna said. The boy, Chansu, walked out of the forest and stopped when he saw Kyasha standing there with his sister.

"Inu…Yasha?" The boy asked cautiously.

"Uhh, no, I'm his…daughter. My name is Kyasha." She said, she was getting sick of being called her father, she didn't look that much like him did she?

"Oh…when did you get here? We've lived here are whole lives and Auntie Kagome and Uncle Yasha never had a daughter before, only Daitan. By the way, where is he?" Chansu asked.

"Well, actually, I was adopted by another family, and I only just found out that I was related to them a few days ago. Did you just call them your aunt and uncle?" Kyasha stated.

"Yeah, there not related by blood, we're just close friends, by parents use to travel around with them before we were born." Chansu added. All three of the kids walked inside and sat down around a small un-lit fire pit.

"You didn't answer my question…I asked if you knew where Daitan is? Oh, and is he your brother now?" Chansu asked again.

"Oh, he's…umm…down the well. He's still at my grandma's place sleeping. I guess he is my little brother now." Kyasha smiled, she hadn't done that in a long while, and she'd been so caught up in the whole 'parent' thing with her and Kagome and Inuyasha that she was stressing herself out.

"Kyasha, are you in here?" Kagome asked as Sango, Inuyasha and her were walking in the hut Kyasha had entered in earlier.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kyasha said as Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside her while Sango sat beside her children.

"So, I see you've already met Chansu and Hanna." Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kyasha said.

"Sango!" A voice called out. Then a young man walked in wearing old monk clothing. "Oh, I didn't know we were expecting company---wait, there's two Inuyasha?" The man asked jokingly, but still waiting for an explanation.

"Shut it monk." Inuyasha grumbled.

"No, this is actually our daughter, Kyasha. Kyasha, this is our dear friend Miroku." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you, Miroku." Kyasha stood.

"Same to you, you look so much like you parents; you have your mother's beauty and your father's…hanyou looks." Miroku added quickly.

"Sit down Houshi." Sango said. Miroku sat down beside his wife and children.

"So, how old are you Kyasha?" Sango asked.

"I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in a few days now." Kyasha answered, looking at the ground.

"So, now what? Will Kyasha stay with you guys; will she stay here in this time or stay back in Kagome's time?" Miroku asked.

"It's up to her…she can do whatever she wants now." Kagome said quietly. Kyasha got up and walked outside into the forest. They all looked at the door Kyasha just walked out of.

"Hanna, Chansu, could you leave for a second, I need to talk to Auntie Kagome and Uncle Yasha." Sango asked. The children left and the hut grew silent once again. "She doesn't look happy."

"Well, what do you think? Her whole life has changed in the blink of an eye, she used to live a normal life, and now she's daughter to a hanyou and priestess she just met, do you think she's going to be happy and giddy now?" Inuyasha yelled as he too left the hut.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what exactly was going on here." Sango said.

"Ignore him, he's just being a baka, he's probably off looking for Kyasha, I'm going to stop at home pick up Daitan, I'll be right back, tell Inuyasha that if he comes back." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku nodded and Kagome left the hut.

"She sure looks like her father doesn't she." Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she's almost his copy; she has his attitude as well." Sango and Miroku nodded as they both stared at the door their friends left through.

88888888888888888

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just be a normal girl, no special 'hanyou' abilities, just me, a plain human, no incantations to keep me in form, no need to hide on the first quarter moon, no more anything." Kyasha said to herself.

"Why would you want that?" Inuyasha said as he hopped up into the tree Kyasha had been sitting in. She jumped, she had been so involved in her thoughts she didn't sense he was coming.

"It would just make everything easier, that's all." Kyasha answered to his question.

"Oh, so you want to take the easy way out, is that it? You're a coward." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm not a coward, I…Ohh, never mind, just leave me alone." Kyasha grumbled.

"I think that's exactly what you're doing, you're afraid of this decision you have to make. You're afraid of hurting everyone's feelings if you make your decision, why don't you make this decision for yourself…who cares what other people think, as long as you're happy, I'm sure the people you're worried about hurting will be happy for you. You've gotta make your own decision, a decision that will make you happy, not everyone else happy." Inuyasha explained. They both stared off into the sky, watching the sun set, they enjoyed the silence that fell over them, but Kyasha broke it.

"What ever makes me happy?" Kyasha asked.

"Yup, go for it; if that means you don't want to be with me or your mother then so be it, as long as you're happy, we're happy." Inuyasha added.

"Then I want to live here, with you and mother, it's the only place I can be free and be myself, as a hanyou and no one will look at me funny, expecting me to be human or something." Kyasha said. Inuyasha smiled. He loved it here to, for those exact reasons. Maybe she was a lot like him.

"Great, let's go tell your mother." Inuyasha said, he was about to jump down when he felt Kyasha's hand on his arm.

"I want to stay up here for a bit longer, if that's alright? You can leave if you want, you don't have to stay." Kyasha asked.

"Sure, just don't be up here forever okay? It s pretty dangerous out here in this time, and I haven't trained you yet. By the way, we should get that started if you want to stay back here." Inuyasha said. Kyasha nodded and Inuyasha hopped down and left her there to her thoughts.

88888888888888888

"Inuyasha, are you sure she's safe, it's the middle of the night and we haven't heard from her." Kagome asked for the millionth time that night. Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, Sango, and even Shippou were sitting around the campfire right outside Sango and Miroku's hut. Chansu and Hanna were sleeping soundly in their beds while Shippou was slowly losing himself in slumber.

Shippou had just returned from his little trip. He had been taking quite a bit of those lately, no one knew what he did on them, but he would be gone for a week or so. Shippou would always come back dirty, hungry, and tired.

"I told you already, Kagome, she's a hanyou, she'll be perfectly fine, and she needs time alone." Inuyasha reminded her. Sango and Miroku kept glancing at each other, skeptical at how Inuyasha was acting, he had returned with a smirk on his face, but he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened with him and Kyasha.

"If she isn't back soon, then Inuyasha will go get her, right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying to calm down Kagome.

"Feh. Whatever. You guys act like she's completely helpless." Inuyasha said.

"She is, she's never been in this time before, there are way more dangers here then in my time, she's never actually fought a youkai before." Kagome answered.

"It will be instinct for her to fight a youkai, it was for me." Inuyasha said as he stared at the fire, thinking about some old memories of his youth.

"She better be safe." Kagome said quietly.

Hi, I'm back, I just got back from my trip and now I'm ready to get back to writing on my story, things are gonna get crazy for Kyasha and her family. Ho will she deal and will she make it to the end, you'll have to see…and if anyone has any, and I mean ANY comments about this chapter or any other chapters for that matter, please review or e-mail me at I'll answer them as soon as I can, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Test

'I better get back.' Kyasha thought to herself. The sun had set hours ago, Kyasha was worried Kagome or Inuyasha would think something happened to her. She hopped down the tree she sat in for hours and ran towards her parents. Kagome had gone back earlier to get Daitan, she told him the good news about being brother to Kyasha and he ran to find her. It was right after Inuyasha left her to her thoughts when Daitan found her. She shook her head at the memory.

_'Kyasha, did ya hear? We're related.' He screeched as he hopped up the tree to where she was._

_'Yeah, you don't have a problem with that, do ya?' She knew the answer, but she had to ask it, she needed a reassuring voice to tell her she wasn't doing the wrong thing._

_'No way, you've always kinda been my sister; you'll be an awesome sis'.' He said with a smile. Kyasha smiled back at him. Then, what surprised her was he gave her giant hug. She smiled again, and tightened the hug. He giggled and looked up at her._

_'I better get back, I left mommy back there to find you, right after she told me the great news…see ya later Kyasha.' With that he hopped down and ran towards his mother, her mother._

She felt better after that, he really had help, more then he ever thought possible. He gave her the hope that she was, in fact, doing the right thing. Kyasha was still walking through the forest, but just as she was about to reach the edge of the village, a sound came from behind her.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" A voice asked. It sounded gruff, like he knew her father for quite sometime. She turned around to find a man and a young boy with him. It surprised her, when she saw the young boy, her heart skipped a beat.

"Uhh." Was all she could say, the man was intimidating with his ice, blue eyes.

"Nice mutt face, now you're showing us your true self." He laughed out. Then, Kyasha lost it, she couldn't help it.

"Excuse me, but no one insults my father like that, I don't even know who the hell you are?" She screeched out with her hands on her hips and a glaring look that could haunt your dreams forever.

"Your father? What the hell? I didn't know dog shit had a daughter?" The man gawked.

"Shut up, don't talk about my father? How do you know him?" She asked, the boy beside him was frozen to the spot, he hadn't said anything and it was creping Kyasha out, he wouldn't stop staring at her, and what was weirder was Kyasha felt her heart pounding faster.

"Oh, me and your mutt for a father go way back, he stole my woman and thought he could get away with it?" He stated.

"Your woman? Are you talking about my mother?" She stuttered at his rude language.

"Yeah, she should have been mine, but she fell for that mutt face of a hanyou." He stated. Just then the 'mutt face' came walking in.

"Oh, it's just you ass wipe." Inuyasha stated. Kagome came walking in, seeing the whole scene in front of her, she jogged over to Kyasha to see if she was fine, with a sigh and the relief that her daughter wasn't harmed, she watched the rest of the scene take place.

"Yeah, I jut happened to walk up on your daughter, can't believe you had it in you to not tell anyone about her." Kouga said.

"Kouga, we actually never knew she was ours…we…" Kagome said as she tried to find out what to say to the wolf so that he'd understand.

"What do you mean you didn't know? You mean mutt face here lost her?" He started to laugh. Just as Inuyasha's temper was escalating, he glanced behind Kouga and saw the boy standing there, staring at his daughter.

"Oi, wolf shit, never knew you had a son." Inuyasha said, trying to change the subject.

"Like you, I don't let my pups run around unprotected. This here is Sakaku." Kouga said as he motioned towards the boy standing next to him. "Well, I better be getting, nice to see you again Kagome, you better make sure your daughter doesn't get anymore of her father's attitude, she already looks like him." Then Kouga and his son, Sakaku were off, running through the forest. After they left, Kyasha's heart finally slowed down to its regular speed. What was that all about? Something about that boy, Sakaku, made Kyasha's heart speed and her temperature rise.

"Kyasha, what happened? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to Kagome and his daughter.

"No, I'm fine..." Kyasha said as she turned and walked off to the village again. She had to figure out what it all meant.

"What's up with her?" He asked as Kagome and he watched her walk off.

"I'm not sure, we better get back, and it's getting really late." Kagome added.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome on his back and left after Kyasha and the village.

88888888888888888

The next morning, Inuyasha had woken up early, followed shortly after Kyasha. He had been sitting in a near by tree when she woke up. Kyasha came out of the hut and stood at the door, she stretched her arms and breathed in the smell of the clean air, she was really going to like living in this time.

"You're awake." Inuyasha said as he hopped out of the tree he positioned himself in and walked up to Kyasha who didn't realize he was there.

"Yeah, I slept great last night." Kyasha stated as she yawned again.

"Let's go." He said, he grabbed Kyasha's hand and ignored the confused look he got from her.

"Wait." She said as she pulled out of his grip. He stopped and then smiled. He walked up to her and grabbed her, he pulled her up and over his shoulder like before, then began running into the forest again. "Put me down!" He didn't listen, he kept running, he had a plan, and she was going to follow it.

"I can't, not until we get there." He said. Just then, he hopped up and over a log that lay along the ground, with the weight of Kyasha on his left shoulder, his balance was off and they both went down.

"Look what you did, if you could've just asked me like a normal person we wouldn't be sitting here on the ground." Kyasha grumbled as she sat up and dusted herself off.

"It's not like I did this on purpose, you act like I planned this out." He said.

"Maybe you did." Kyasha said as she stood up and started walking back to the village.

"You're not getting away that easy." Inuyasha said as he ran after her. She began to run as fast as she could, they were running around the forest, chasing after each other.

88888888888888888

"Where are Kyasha and Inuyasha? I haven't seen them all day?" Kagome asked.

"Mother!" Kyasha screamed at her as she ran by, she grabbed her hand, not meaning to take her with her, but to stop herself. Now, Kagome joined there little tirade. Kyasha held Kagome on her back and Inuyasha was dead on her trail.

"What is going on let me down?" Kagome cried, holding on for dear life as Kyasha jumped over a tree that was in her way.

"I can't…Dad's coming…after me." Kyasha said in between breaths.

"I'm gonna get ya Kyasha, you can't out run your old man forever." They heard him call out, this made Kyasha run faster.

"You'll never get me Dad, you can't even keep up." She goaded on.

"Come on, this is stupid, how long have you two been at this?" She asked.

"All morning, hold on." She warned.

"What for-AWW!" She screamed as Kyasha jumped down a steep cliff. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, we have to lose Dad, and then I can put you down, if he catches me…" She stopped talking to concentrate on running down the cliff then leap across to the other side and run down it to the bottom.

"What will happen if he catches you, he won't hurt you, and I'll stop him if he does." Kagome reassured her.

"It's not that…it's just…I need to do this, I need to show him, to prove to him I can do this…" Kyasha said.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of test?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you could say that." She picked up speed and ran faster. Kyasha glanced back and was surprised to see…nothing? She slowed to a stop. Glancing around to see if he took another route, but there was nothing.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know he's there, he wouldn't give up." She told her, while telling herself that.

"But I don't see him." Kagome added as they both looked around for Inuyasha.

"Grab on." Kyasha said as she grabbed onto Kagome and ran again.

"Did you see him?" Kagome asked as she adjusted herself on her daughter's back. 'This feels like I'm riding Inuyasha.' Kagome smiled.

"He's coming, I can smell him." Just as Kyasha thought there came Inuyasha out from the forest beside the girls.

"Just stop now Kyasha, you can't go any further, and you and I both know it." Inuyasha stated with a smile on his face. He glanced at Kagome and laughed. "Now you pulled your mother into this one, nice."

"Would you two stop this, this is ridicules." Kagome chided.

"Nope, sorry, I've gotta train her, and this is the only way she'll listen." He said, glaring at Kyasha.

"Training? What the hell are you talking about? You pulled me into the forest this morning…if that was training then I'm not into it." Kyasha growled.

"No, I brought you into the forest this morning to train, but you ran off and started this whole running thing, stop or I'll make you stop." He said as they both continued to pick up speed, silently challenging the other.

"This is stupid, you two are immature." Kagome said. At that moment Kyasha stopped immediately, making Kagome lose her balance and falling to the ground. Kyasha didn't notice and ran in the other direction on impulse. Inuyasha sense this and ran in her direction, leaving a deserted kagome on the ground in the middle of no where.

"You guys, what up, don't leave me behind." Kagome said as she watched them disappear into the distance where they came from. She was about to start walking home when two strong arms grabbed her waist and she was on Inuyasha's back.

"I wouldn't leave you behind, now come on, we have to catch up to Kyasha." Inuyasha explained.

"Why do you need to do this?" Kagome asked as her mate picked up speed.

"Because, I've gotta see what she can do before I train her, I don't want to be training things that she already knows, that would be pointless." He said like it was obvious.

'These two are too much alike, it's scary.' Kagome thought to herself as she slowly began to see Kyasha in the distance.

88888888888888888

"Mama…" Chansu called out. "Have you seen Auntie Kagome or Uncle Yasha, or even Kyasha for that matter?"

"No actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen them all morning." Sango replied as she finished with the laundry.

Just when the two of them began to walk back to the house, Kyasha came running out of the bushes.

"Look out!" She cried as she ran towards Chansu and Sango, she didn't have much time. They both dodged the incoming hanyou but she lost control and ran into a tree. Inuyasha followed but stopped in time before he too came in contact with the tree.

"Wow that was fun." Inuyasha said as he let Kagome down and walked over to Kyasha who was lying on the ground, exhausted. "You're pretty good, for your first time."

"Excuse me…but that was the most…fun have had in years." She said, surprised at herself, but it was really fun, she had never done it before because there was never anyone fast enough to keep up with her.

"What?" Kagome asked, still confused about the whole thing. "You think that was fun?"

"It was, no one has ever been able to keep up with me." Kyasha giggled.

"We should do that more often." Inuyasha stated as he helped Kyasha up.

"Okay, please update me on the new adventures of your family." Sango asked as she and her son shared comical confused glances.

"This morning when I woke up, Inu-- I mean Dad here grabbed me and took me into the forest for some kind of 'training'. I had no clue what he was doing and we ended up falling on the ground because of baka Dad here." Kyasha informed.

"Oi!" Inuyasha said, but Kyasha ignored him and continued on.

"He lost hold of me and I ran away from him, he followed me and we began running an all out race for each other. We ran all day and when I came into the village again, Mama had woken up, I didn't mean to, but I ended up with Mama on my back and Dad at my tail. We were like that all day until I accidentally dropped Mama but Dad grabbed her and we continued to chase each other, it was so much fun."

"Wow, so you've been running all day?" Chansu asked. All three of them nodded, Kagome looked more exhausted then her daughter and mate, she had been sitting on Inuyasha's back for over three hours or so.

"Well, dinner is probably ready, Miroku stayed back and made some while I finished the laundry, and you are welcome to join us." She said as her and Chansu left them by the river bank.

"Well, I'm heading back, bye." Kyasha called back as she jogged to catch up to Sango and Chansu.

"Well, that was an odd day, wouldn't you say so?" Kagome asked as she sat down on a rock on the edge of the river bank.

"Yeah, but it's just a start to the rest of her training, I have to teach her how to hunt, track, fight, the necessities…" He trailed off thinking about what he had gotten himself into.

"Whatever, it's going to be awhile before she's learns all that stuff." Kagome added.

"Not if we do some everyday." Inuyasha chided. Kagome didn't miss the hint of amusement in his words. She was just worried he might push Kyasha to her limits, but from seeing today, Kyasha was pretty fast, almost like her father. Kagome also wondered if Inuyasha would push her, and to what length. But, then she remembered a moment when she was riding on Inuyasha's back that brought some relief.

_"Why are we stopping?" Kagome asked as she noticed Inuyasha's pace start to falter._

_"Kyasha's not too far ahead." He said, acting like it was obvious._

_"Don't you want to catch her?" She asked._

_"Not right away, her pride would be hurt, she needs to think she can actually beet me, that's all." He answered._

_"Oh…you two are so confusing." She stated as he grabbed her and they began to run after their daughter again._

When that happened, Kagome couldn't get it out of her mind, Inuyasha wanted to train her, but he wouldn't push her to her limits. She smiled.

"Come on, let's go get some supper." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome out of her thoughts.

Okay, this chapter was kind of boring, but it had some info in their, Inuyasha's just a softie and we al no that…I'll be posting chapter 14 up soon…can't wait!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kyasha's birthday

Inuyasha, Kagome, Daitan, and now Kyasha were all back in the future. They had decided to let Kyasha finish her year of school before they completely moved to Inuyasha's time. It had been a few days now since Inuyasha started training Kyasha, they had been working hard, and Kyasha was at he limits with tasks to do for the village to gain more muscle and balance from carrying huge objects. But now, they all were sat around the Higurashi table waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to return.

"So…" Kagome asked, trying to buy time for her mother.

"Why are we here again?" Kyasha asked for the hundredth time since they had gotten there.

"Just to visit." Kagome answered. Just then, the door opened to show Souta coming in.

"Oh hi everyone, what brings you here?" He asked casually, knowing why already.

"Just visiting, ya know, can't we?" Kagome asked her younger brother who was now not so young anymore. He had a new girlfriend now, living somewhere in Tokyo and was nearing his thirties.

"Nice to see you all….and who might this be?" He asked as he peered behind his brother-in-law, Inuyasha, and saw Kyasha sitting there, bored.

"Oh, this is Kyasha, she's our daughter." Kagome added. Souta gawked, but Inuyasha glared at him to shut him up.

"Well, nice to meet you Kyasha." He said as he extended a hand out to her. Kyasha looked at it like it was going to kill her and ended up shaking his hand.

"Uncle Souta." Daitan screeched as he came running around the corner and jumped on Souta.

"Hi squirt, what's new?" He asked.

"Oh, just visiting Grandma…" He trailed off.

"Great, do you want to visit me too?" he asked. Daitan smiled.

"Yeah." He said as he hopped down and ran out the door again, obviously smelling his Grandmother.

She's here." Inuyasha stated. They all got up and went to see Mrs. Higurashi come in with an arm load of Groceries.

"Hi, nice to see you." She smiled.

Mother, can I see you in the other room?" Kagome asked, but her mother nodded and they left the kitchen and went down the hallway. Kyasha just sat there with her new uncle, her father, and her annoying little brother.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Kyasha asked, knowing it would annoy her father. Over the past few days, she'd grown to love annoying the old man, he was pretty easy to annoy. She could just repeat stuff over and over again, or just not pay attention so he'd have to repeat himself.

"Kyasha, if you don't shut up, I'll shove Tetsusaiga up your--" Inuyasha was interrupted by her mother and grandmother coming back in, but this time they carried a giant birthday cake. Kyasha gawked, they remembered her birthday?

"Happy birthday Kyasha." Kagome chimed as they lay the cake on the table in front of her.

"Oh, wow, thanks you guys, this is awesome!" Kyasha giggled, out of her bad mood she hopped out of her seat to get a good look at the ice cream cake sitting in front of her.

"Ooo, can I have some?" Daitan said as he hopped up to get a good look as well.

"Everyone will get some, don't worry…That reminds me, your father and I got you a gift." Kagome said softly as she walked out of the room.

"You did?" Kyasha asked as she watched her mother return into the kitchen with a white box about half the size of Daitan.

"This is something very special, we had it especially made for you, and we hope you like it." Kagome said. Kyasha looked at the box in front of her, she glanced at Inuyasha and he was staring back at her. She tried to read his thoughts but to no avail.

"Okay, here we go." She whispered to herself as she slowly tore off the wrapping paper. Then she lifted the lid of the box to see a bright red material. She lifted it up and her mouth opened full. "Oh my god, you…made me this?" In her hands was an almost identical fire rat haori to Inuyasha's, her father's, outfit. It was a little smaller, and it had a different form to it, showing a little more feminine look.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love it! It's awesome!" Kyasha giggled. "I'll go try it on." She ran out of the room, leaving everyone smiling.

"It's like she's never gotten a gift before or something." Souta chided. Kyasha returned a few minutes later, wearing her new outfit. It fit her perfectly, a little loose like Inuyasha's and it was the perfect length.

"It's so comfy." She giggled again. She twirled around to see what it looked like from all angles.

"It looks good on you." Inuyasha smiled. He glanced at Kagome and she was about to cry seeing her daughter so happy.

"Thank you guys so much." She screamed and ran into Kagome for a hug, then turned and hugged Inuyasha. He slowly moved his arms to hug her back.

"You have to open my present now." Daitan said as he pulled Kyasha over to where his gift was. She smiled, it was wrapped and packaged by him, it looked like small, round rock, but she took it anyway.

"Is this for me?" She asked, sounding really anxious.

"Yeah, open it, open it!" He screeched. She opened it and was proven correct; it was a small rock, bright white and was really shiny in the light.

"I love it Daitan, thank you." She said as she gave him a big hug.

"Eww, gross, stop hugging me." He said as he pushed her away. Everyone giggled.

"Oww!" Kyasha cried as she slapped her neck. "Hi Myouga." She said as everyone followed the two hanyous into the living room.

"Myouga? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've come to say grace to Kyasha being it's her birthday and all." He smiled.

"Thanks Myouga." She said.

"I've brought you something also. It's just outside." Kyasha jumped up in excitement, she couldn't believe all these presents she was getting. She ran outside to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Happy birthday Kyasha." The gruff youkai said as he walked up to her.

"Uhh, thank you." She said as she noticed the box in his hands. He handed her the box and she took it. "Is this for me?" Eventually everyone else came outside.

"Sesshoumaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm here to bring Kyasha's gift, the flee was too small to bring it himself." He said as he started to walk away. "Never lose that gift Kyasha, your life depends on it." Then he was gone.

"Well, open it Lady Kyasha." Myouga chided.

"Uhh, okay." She slowly opened the unwrapped box. She was afraid of it, thinking it was something that could hurt her or someone in a way. She finally got the box open, then, lying there in the box was a sword…not a plastic one, but a real sword, with a brown leather handle, and a carved blade, curved at the top. "Are you serious?"

"What is it, Kyasha?" Kagome asked. Kyasha pulled it out and everyone gasped.

"A sword?" Inuyasha asked. He glanced at the flea but he was gone. "Why would they--? He cut himself off as he remembered a conversation he shared with his half-brother long ago.

"Well, I'm here to explain why that it is…that her blood is stronger, more specifically her youkai blood." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Well, what is it? What do you know?" Inuyasha yelled.

_"Patience Inuyasha, what I want to say is important, I'm having Myouga do something about this, but nothing has happened yet." Sesshoumaru glanced up at the moon that was just coming up, but then something caught his nose. He looked down, and so did Inuyasha. They both were shocked to see Kyasha changing, her hair turned black, hr claws and fangs vanished and her scent changed, Inuyasha was proven that she was his daughter when he scent changed to be identical to Kagome's._

_"So, her night of vulnerability, interesting. The night of the first quarter moon." Sesshoumaru stated._

_"What were you going to say…about Kyasha's blood?" Inuyasha said, changing the subject. _

_"Yes, what I was going to say was, when I attacked Kyasha instead of you, by accident, I transferred some of my blood into hers. Therefore, mixing our blood." He added. "Her youkai blood is now stronger because of it, and now that it is, she is more vulnerable to her own youkai blood."_

_"So, is there anything we can do to reverse it?" Inuyasha asked, obviously in deep thought._

_"No, it's irreversible, but that's what Myouga's trying to do, he's talking to Totosai and try to make another sword, like yours, that will protect her from this." He informed. Sesshoumaru stood up and got ready to go. "I need you to bring me the girl after she's been told who exactly she is; you need to tell her who you really are."_

Inuyasha shook his head from that memory, he forgot to bring Kyasha to Sesshoumaru, and maybe he should do that after her party. He glanced at Kagome and she was staring at the rather large sword her daughter had received.

"Wow, it looks like Daddy's sword." Daitan exclaimed as he took the sight in. Kyasha was in her own world looking at the sword. She swung it around, it looked heavy to her, but when she flung it around, it became light as a feather to her. 'What does this mean? Why did I get a real live sword?' She thought to herself.

"Kyasha." Inuyasha spoke softly. She looked up at him. "Come with me." She looked confused but followed him as he began down the steps to the street.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you two are going?" kagome said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"I have to bring Kyasha somewhere, we won't be long." He grabbed Kyasha as she sheathed her sword in her belt of her outfit and they were off towards Sesshoumaru's house for some answers.

88888888888888888

"Okay, are you going to tell me now?" Kyasha asked as they walked down the street, she had no clue where they were going.

"Just be quiet, you'll see when we get there." He grumbled.

"Fine." She growled. She pulled her sword out again. She looked at it, it was just an old blade, about two feet long, but it was sharp, from what she seen. She hadn't gotten to change, she was still wearing her fire rat haori, she had a few eyes watch her with confused looks, she understood, she was dressed to fit in with the feudal era and had a sword attached to her waist, at least she was in her human form. She glanced up at her father, he was looking dead ahead, lost in his thoughts she guessed. 'I wonder what he's thinking…and where are we going?' She began to think about past moments that would clue into where their destination was, but to no avail.

"Were almost there." Inuyasha answered her thoughts. She glanced forward and found a forest in front of them.

"Okay, why are we heading to a forest in the middle of no where?" She asked him.

"You'll see." He grabbed her and ran into the forest; he didn't push her, knowing that she was a human because of her necklace.

"Where are we going? Come on, you're going to have to tell me sometime…why don't you just get it over w--" Kyasha was cut off when Inuyasha stopped in the middle of no where. "Where are we?" To her surprise, Inuyasha pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, he began mumbling to someone on the other end, but being human she couldn't hear. She began to take it off when a hand clasped over hers and stopped her, she glanced up to see Inuyasha smirking at her, then mouth the word 'No' then went back to talking on the phone.

"Okay, we have to wait here for a few, why don't you look around or pick flowers, whatever you girls do." With that, Inuyasha walked over and sat on a rather large rock, crossed his legs and just started to stare off into space.

"Excuse me, but where do you get off that you can just pull me away and take me to the middle of no where then expect me to just sit here and 'pick flowers' and wait. I don't think so." She complained.

"Fine by me, but you are staying here, someone's coming to meet us here and this has to do with you, so just sit your butt down and wait." He grumbled. Kyasha made a sound that sounded like a growl and sat down on the other side of the clearing. She got bored right away and started whistling, which began to tick off her father. When that tired her out, she sat up and grabbed a branch then started to draw pictures in the ground in front of her. Once there was no more room for a drawing she grabbed rocks and through them up in the air, that lasted about ten seconds once Kyasha lost control of where the rock was going and hit Inuyasha in the head.

"Would you just stay still!" He demanded.

"If you actually said something or moved around and did something with me I wouldn't annoy you out of your mind!" Kyasha spat out.

"Well what that hell did you have in mind?" He asked, deciding to go along with her until _he _arrived.

"Ummm…" Kyasha looked around to find something they could use to make a game of some sort. Nothing came to mind. "Not sure…you have any bright ideas?"

"It was your idea; you're as complicated as your mother." He growled. Kyasha jumped up.

"I got an idea, why don't you tell me about you and Mama's past, like how did you guys meet, you know the usual?" She asked. He gave it a thought, it was a good idea, and she did deserve the truth of their past, and her past as well.

"Okay, but I can't tell you all because the guy were meeting here, will be coming shortly." He started. Kyasha nodded in understanding and came to sit in front of Inuyasha. "It all started when your mother fell through the well on her fifteenth birthday, she was then brought back into the feudal era of Japan." Inuyasha told Kyasha everything from when Kagome pulled the arrow from Inuyasha's chest to when she broke the jewel; he made it to where they had met Shippou when a sound came from the bushes from where they came from.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Kyasha was confused, this was the guy they had been waiting for, but who was it?

"Don't worry little brother, I've arrived." The man said.

"Sesshoumaru? We were meeting you here?" She said as she glanced at her father for an explanation.

"He was the one who had the idea to give you that sword; he's gonna be the one to tell you how to use it and why you need it. Now sit down and listen." Inuyasha directed Kyasha onto a rock where she sat down and pouted.

"Yes, now I'm going to start at the beginning, listen carefully." He started as he glanced at his annoyed niece. "Awhile back, I attacked my younger brother, your father, you just happened to be open it. When I attack him, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You make it sound like I am a clumsy ditz, which I'm not." Kyasha grumbled.

"No matter…" He ignored her comment, holding in a smile at how alike she was to a certain hanyou he knew. "When I attacked you, some of my blood mixed with yours…I didn't know this until I heard of how long it took for you to recover. I then, talked to Myouga and asked him of your past life of your youkai blood, to see if you had any problems with it. He said you once had a mishap, so I put two and two together. Now that a part of my blood runs through your veins, your youkai blood will be more powerful and it will become easier for it to take over, causing you to transform into you full youkai state." He paused to let is sink in, then when he received a nod from the girl he continued.

"I talked to Myouga and he instructed that one of us talk to an old friend of the family's, or so you could say, named Totosai. He was to make a sword, but not just any sword. The sword you hold now, it holds special powers that can help you control your youkai blood, but only when it's near you." He glanced at Inuyasha.

"You mean, like Tetsuiga?" Inuyasha asked. Kyasha glanced at him. He hadn't said one word since Sesshoumaru had arrived and she was just noticing, but why would he become so quiet?

"Yes, your sword serves the same purpose. Now that you have this sword, you must become 'one' with it, use it and let it act as a new attachment to your own body. This sword was made from a combination of my fang and your father's fang. This sword is powerful, take care of it." Sesshoumaru stood up was about to leave when he remembered something he had forgotten to say, he glanced back to see a very confused Kyasha. "Oh, and by the way, the sword's name is Akari no Kurai…" Then he left.

"Akari no Kurai….Light and Darkness." She mumbled to herself.

'It's made from my fang also? But, I don't remember giving that old bagger my fang, when did that happen?' Inuyasha thought to himself. "So, do you wanna head back yet?" He glanced at Kyasha, he didn't need an answer, he knew she wanted to stay…he nodded in understanding.

"Father, what did he mean by 'let it become like a new attachment to your body' am I suppose to use this in battle?" Kyasha asked as she pulled out the sword.

"You'll have to find that out on your own, that was the purpose of having you come, you're old enough where you have to solve most of your own problems, got it?" He reasoned. She nodded. Kyasha stood up and sheathed her new sword, 'Akari no Kurai, and they both left the forest.

'A sword? Why couldn't I get a dagger, or a simple gun…I can't use this, I don't think I ever will, I can't kill people…' Kyasha worried about this for a long time, she knew her father killed, she just knew she would have to too.

This was one of the weirdest birthday parties she had celebrated in a long time; maybe being in the Izayoi family was going to be quite entertaining. If she only knew how right she was.

Okay, I've finally finished this chapter, I hope you like it…I've also began to write a one-shot in my free time…it's almost done, maybe in a few days or so, depends n if my life doesn't keep busy…ugh! Anyway, I really wanted to add again, that it does really help me write faster when you guys review, he boosts my esteem, lol…I'm serious it does, cuz it feels like I'm writing to an empty crowd…ya know? But whatever, doesn't matter, I can still write without the reviews….well, Buh bye for now, and I'll be getting chapter 15 up as soon as possible, and thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys rock!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note:

Sorry I took so long in posting more chapters, the website was down, I couldn't log in for too long and when it let me log in, it never let me post them….so I made this one extra long just for you….hope ya like it!

If there are any questions, please e-mail me at I'll get to you as soon as I can….buh bye for now!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA….now don't we all feel better…?

Chapter 15

Heir

Kagome watched as her husband and daughter left the shrine grounds, she was confused at their absence, why did they leave? Where were they going? All these questions played over in her mind, she was going to expect some answers when they got back.

"Come on sis', let's get inside…they'll be fine." Souta reassured her as she gave him a nod and they walked inside following Daitan and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Would anyone like anything to eat? We haven't eaten supper yet. There are noodles, oden…." Mrs. Higurashi asked, before her Grandson interrupted her.

"Can I have ramen, Grandma?" Daitan asked as he jumped into his chair at the table.

"Of course…Kagome, Souta what would you like?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine…not hungry." Kagome added. Souta nodded the same for him. They both sat at the table and began to wait for the hanyous' return; Souta was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Where do you think they went of to?" He asked.

"I'm have no clue…Inuyasha didn't say, and it looked like Kyasha had no clue either…I just hope they're okay." Kagome pleaded. "I'm going to go take a nap, can you wake me up in an hour or so, I'm exhausted." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and then Kagome left her family to her room for some most-needed sleep. She walked in and grabbed her PJ's. She quickly changed into them, and hopped into bed. Kagome lay there thinking about the event that had just happened.

'Where could they have gotten to, he better not get Kyasha into trouble…or hurt…' Kagome thought as she rolled onto her side for some rest. 'They better be safe…' She thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

88888888888888888

"Mama?" Kagome heard a voice call to her. It was very faint, almost a whisper. "Mama, are you awake?" Kagome recognized the voice and woke up instantly. She looked around and there was Kyasha, sitting there at the edge of the bed, scared at how fast her mother sat up.

"Kyasha….when did you get back?" She asked, wanting some answers.

"Just a few minutes ago, Dad's out in the kitchen if you want me to go get him…" Kyasha started to get up, but Kagome grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I want to hear what happened, I want you to tell me…" Kagome pleaded. Kyasha nodded silently, and sat back down. Kyasha looked at her hands in her lap. Inuyasha didn't say a word to her. They walked home in silence, it made her sad knowing that he had something on his mind that he couldn't share with her, it made her feel like she was never in their family, like she never actually belonged. Kagome glanced at her daughter and was surprised to see tears coming down her face. Kyasha began to feel alone, the same feeling she felt before she had met Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kyasha…what's wrong, everything's okay, please tell me what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she pulled Kyasha into her lap and rubbed her back for comfort. Kyasha wouldn't stop crying, the tears wouldn't stop coming down her face.

'What is wrong with you…you're such a baby, crying in your mommy's lap, you're pathetic Kyasha…' Her thoughts screamed at her. But they didn't let her stop, she kept up with the tears, it's like everything was crashing down on her. Being a hanyou, hiding that form with her human one, finding out your adopted, then finding you real family soon after, now she had to keep this sword around with her twenty-four/seven to keep her youkai blood in check, what next? She's actually a movie star and doesn't know it?

"Kyasha, please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you…I love you." Kagome whispered. Kyasha's eyes snapped open with the last statement she had said. 'She loves me? But why?' Kyasha asked.

"You…love me?" Kyasha asked in between hiccups and sobs.

"Of course, what did you think, I _hate_ my own daughter? I love you with all my heart, you're my daughter, my lovely baby girl, the _one and only_ Kyasha, and you have a place in my heart just like your father and Daitan do. Don't _ever_ think other wise. Your father loves you very much and Daitan simply adores you…" They both giggled at the last comment. She was right, there were a lot of people who loved her, why was she being stupid, she had to be blind to not notice.

"Thanks Mama, I…love you too." Kyasha added, as she slowly fell asleep I her mother's arms.

'So much for getting answers about where they went to after the party.' Kagome joked as she let her daughter rest in her arms.

88888888888888888

"So that's where you went? To your brother's?" Souta asked Inuyasha.

"I met him in the forest with Kyasha; we needed answers from him about Kyasha's sword and stuff, that's all." He responded.

"Why couldn't you tell us before you left, that's not as bad as I thought, you had Kagome worried sick about you guys." Souta added.

"Inuyasha…" Everyone glanced up to see Kagome standing there.

"You're awake dear." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah, Kyasha came to wake me, she's sleeping now." She said, without removing her eyes from her mate. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." She asked as she walked out of the room, not even looking back to see if he would follow. Inuyasha gulped and followed his wife out of the house. They stopped in front of Goshinboku; Kagome hadn't turned around as she asked him again, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going? And why did Kyasha fall into tears when I asked her about it."

Inuyasha was stunned, Kyasha was crying over their visit with his brother. Then it hit him; he didn't say or ask her anything, it was a lot to take in, all in one day. He felt guilty, how could he do that to her. She was his daughter, he was supposed to be there for her, and he wasn't.

"I'm, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, I just remember awhile back talking to Sesshoumaru when I found Kyasha in the forest after her mother went to the hospital, he said I had to bring Kyasha with me to see him after she woke up, I forgot about it until she received that sword. It's made to control her youkai blood, like Tetsusaiga." He added.

"You mean…" Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha nodded. "So the sword she has, she can't be away from it, like you had to…?" Inuyasha nodded again then looked away.

"Akari no Kurai…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Akari no Kurai…the name of her sword." He informed. Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded in understanding.

"The sword of light and dark…I see." Kagome added. "I'm guessing she already knows all this, and that explains why she was crying, she probably had a mental breakdown or something, I'll go and check on her…" Kagome trailed off as she turned into the house. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to see a very worried Inuyasha.

"No, I'll go, it's my fault she's like this, I wasn't there to support her afterwards, if I had been there, she wouldn't be like this…I'll be right back." He explained as he entered the house and walked into the room Kyasha was now in. Inuyasha walked in and sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Kyasha…so sorry." He whispered to the air. Kyasha slowly rolled over. He glanced at her, he never realized it before but she looked a lot like Kagome. Her eyes were golden, they was no changing that, and she had his color. But her eyes had her shape, the life that came into them when she laughed or cried. She had his hanyou looks, but as a hanyou, she looked like a twin of her mother, her eyes, bronzy gold and her silver hair, that shined like a white in the light. He smiled. She looked like her mother in everyway.

"Dad?" She mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened them and rubbed them from the tired look.

"You're awake…?" He asked. She sat up and nodded.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked.

"Not long, only about ten or fifteen minutes." He stated. She nodded and yawned.

"So, what did Sesshoumaru mean when he said to 'use that sword like another attachment'?" Kyasha asked.

"Well, when your mother and I were still back in the feudal era and fighting other youkai to collect the Shikon shards, I used my sword like there was no tomorrow, I protected Kagome and my friends with that sword. I think Sesshoumaru means to use it often and use it for the right reasons." He explained. She let that sink in then nodded to Inuyasha.

"Now what?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'now what?'?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean, are we going back to the feudal era, or staying here?" She asked.

"I guess going home, in the feudal era…" He answered.

"Okay, but can we stop at my old house, I want to bring some stuff back with me?" She asked. He nodded and she hopped off the bed and ran out of the room with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha got up and followed her out of the room. He still felt a bit guilty for not helping her when she needed help from someone; he needed to let her know he was there for her, and if she had any questions that she could ask him anytime. This parenting thing was harder then it looked.

88888888888888888

"Hello?" Kyasha asked as she slowly opened the door. "Anybody home?" No sound was made; she heard nothing. She walked inside, she didn't have to ask to come in, and this was still her house, right? But why was she feeling like she was intruding, or out of place in this home. The one she used to call home.

"Kyasha, what are you doing here?" She heard a voice come from the kitchen. She turned around and faced a woman; she let her eyes adjust to the light then let out a gasp. It was her adopted mother, sitting at the table, but what shocked Kyasha more was it looked like she had never really left that room or did anything of any kind. Her eyes were groggy from a lack of sleep, her mouth was set in a frown, and her clothes were dingy, looking like she never changed her clothes anymore.

"Ma—I mean Susan?" She didn't know what to call her, she ended up calling her by her really name, though it felt odd and she definitely didn't miss the slight pained look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again with more anger in her voice.

"I was just coming to pick up some of my stuff, that's all. Are you feeling okay? Do you want anything before I leave?" She asked. Susan looked horrible, her eyes were baggy, she hadn't had a bath ever since she came back from the hospital a few days ago, Kyasha had come to visit and tell her she would be moving in with her new parents. That conversation was the most uncomfortable one she had ever been through.

_"Mama…I…my parents…" Kyasha stumbled with words; she didn't know how to say this. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the living room, waiting for her to come to them, they knew she needed time with her adopted mother to set things right._

_"Kyasha, you don't have to say anything, I know you want to move in with them, I just want to let you know that the family you're now leaving has given you everything you ever needed, and now your real parents come into the picture and you're head over heals into moving in with them." She stated. Kyasha was shocked that those words had come out of her mouth, this woman used to be so kind, she had been there for her so many times._

_"Excuse me, but you, Papa, and even Rien were never there, you wouldn't come up to my room and wake me up if I slept in, you'd let me fall behind in school, even if you got a call saying I have slipped, when Papa's here he only sleeps, Rien, nice brother he is, doesn't even add my name in his letter saying a nice 'hi'. None of you have ever truly cared for me, so why should I stay, these parents of mine actually wake me up, even in the weekend, they play games with me, my new father understands me and being a hanyou, you guys were jumping for joy when I received that concealment necklace to hide my form, thinking I would be an embarrassment to the family. In my words you were never there for me, so don't even say it." Kyasha explained as she stormed out the of the room and packed some of her things grabbed her parents and was out the door without as much as a 'goodbye'._

"Oh, well…are your _'parents'_ here?" She asked.

"No, they're outside waiting for me though." She stated acting like it was a threat to make sure her mother didn't do anything stupid.

"So, that's it, your just going to leave us….? Seeing you're probably here to get your things." She asked.

"I said before that I'm not leaving, I'm just going to live with my _real_ parents, and I never said I wouldn't visit if you wanted me to." She explained.

"That's just a nice way of putting it." Susan said blankly as she took a sip of coffee.

"Whatever." She said as she left the room for her own room.

"Kyasha, you can't push us away, you've lived under this roof for your whole life…" She had caught up to Kyasha. Kyasha turned around to let the woman finish but was surprised to feel a palm slap across her face. Kyasha was in awe, did this woman dare to slap her, when she was a hanyou, of remarkable strength, this woman was already ticked her off.

"How dare you…" Kyasha said as she pulled her hand back only to have someone grab if from behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with her hand in his. "Let me go, I'm teaching this bitch a lesson." She grumbled.

"Let me handle this." He answered. He let her hand go and she nodded and walked upstairs. He had seen the whole thing; from the point when that woman had caught up to Kyasha till Kyasha had her fist raised to pound the living hell out of her. "Since when do you think you have the right to hit my daughter, bitch?" He asked.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you hanyou, you're just lie her, and your dirty blood. Get out of my house now!" She demanded. It took every bone in Inuyasha's body to keep from letting this woman see the light of a new day.

"You have no right to talk to me that way, or anyone, you have nothing to me, I haven't done a single thing to you, but that could change, I'd shut your trap if you know what's good for ya, woman." Inuyasha said bluntly. He turned around and walked up to Kyasha's bedroom. As he reached the top of the stairs, he smelt the salt of tears. He reached her room and realized she was crying. "Kyasha, what's wrong?" He hated when someone he loved cried.

"She…she called you…worthless…I'm so, so sorry….so sorry." Kyasha said, she had heard what Susan had said about her and Inuyasha, but it hurt more to hear it said to his face, he was her father, just like her, whatever he was called, it hurt her as well. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kyasha, she's just a lonely woman, scared of losing something else, just ignore her, I have. She can't hurt you, your stronger then that." Inuyasha explained.

"It's still hurts though…."She said as her sobs and hiccups slowed down. "Can we leave now?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Your mother and Daitan are still outside, let's get going." He answered her. He picked up her backpack and they walked down the stairs and out the door, not saying anything to the woman they knew to be in the kitchen.

88888888888888888

"Awww, the air smells great!" Kagome called out as Inuyasha hopped out with her in his arms. Kyasha and Daitan were already playing of 'tag', Daitan's request. Kagome smiled, her family was now complete. She had her husband and mate, her son, and now her daughter. Life was sweet at that moment.

"Kagome…get back." Inuyasha said. He pushed Kagome back. Kyasha and Daitan stopped playing, as they smelt the stench also. "Come out…I know your there."

"Hey, Dog shit. You better be taking care of my woman." He said as he ran up to them.

"Kouga, nice to see you again." Kagome said as she smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha growled.

"Get lost ass wipe or I'll have to reacquaint you with an old friend of mine." He said as he reached his hand to his sheath on his waist.

"I haven't come to fight mutt face; I'm here to ask if you have made your decision yet?" He asked, holding his hands up in defense.

"Decision for what?" Inuyasha said.

"You mean you haven't told him?" He asked Kagome. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, she was confused at first, but then it dawned on her.

"Well, a little while back, Kouga came and told me some interesting information…." She started as she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"What? He was here with you, where the hell was I?" He yelled.

"Inuyasha! Listen, he told me that the western lands, the lands you father ruled are falling, they're going down hill…and what he told me was…" She tried to find the words for it.

"You're the heir to the throne Dog shit; your father left the power in your hands, though I have no clue why he would leave it in a coward's hands." Kouga said bluntly, as he shrugged.

"He what? My father…left what?" He asked.

"He's telling the truth Inuyasha, you can take it or leave it, but the western lands are falling under." Kagome added.

"I need to think about this…" Inuyasha said as he ran off to think, ran off to Goshinboku.

"He is a coward…" Kouga said to no one in particular.

"Kouga, I think you should go, we'll come to you when he has made his decision, till then, just leave, and thank you…." Kagome said as she walked off towards her mate.

Kyasha and Daitan watched in confusion the scene taking place in front of them. Kouga was leaving, their mother was walking off after there father, which was now, to their knowledge, a lord, or could be if he chose. The question was, what would he choose? The kingdom and al it's power, or to stay at home with his family, and watch as the western lands fell.

Hi, the computer is still down, but when this gets up then you'll see that my computer works fine, I'll be working hard on the next chapters, and when I finally can post these up then you'll be seeing a lot more of them coming your way!

Another thing is my friend wanted me to put her name up here, she said to put up Nova, so say 'hi' to Nova, this chapter was dedicated to you girl!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

First quarter moon

"Kyasha!" Daitan cried. Today him and his sister were playing hide and seek, Youkai version. The rules were, they were no rules, you could hide where ever, or even when ever, if you wanted to go through the well and hide there.

Daitan was now looking for his sister. It didn't usually take him that long, but she had always hid easy for him, knowing he was only four years old. "Kyasha, where are you?" Knowing she wouldn't answer, but was bored out of his mind trying to find her.

"Here I am!" Kyasha said as she hopped out of a tree a few feet in front of Daitan, as he let out a scream. Kyasha started to laugh. "Come on, let's get back….mama and pa are probably getting a little worried. Or just mama maybe."

Daitan nodded as he took his sister's hand and was tossed up and over to her back. She ran back to the village at amazing speeds. Daitan loved riding on his sister's back, unlike Inuyasha, she didn't slow down when they came to a cliff, and she would just jump over it. Daitan loved it, being at the brink of death, or danger, what ever.

"Daitan hold on…" Kyasha said as Daitan grabbed onto her as she leapt into the air over a few trees, then landed on the ground then continued to jump up into the sky. Kyasha smiled as she heard Daitan laugh so hard she thought he would die of a lack of air.

"Faster, faster, Kyasha…" Daitan screamed as she darted through the forest.

"Kyasha, slow down, you could get yourself hurt!" Kagome called out as she saw her children near the village.

"I know Mama, don't worry, we're fine…" Kyasha said as she slowed down in front of the hut Kagome came out of. "Hey, where's dad anyway?"

"He's off with Miroku, there was a youkai sighting in some village a little ways…he should be back tonight." Kagome said. Kyasha glanced up at the sky, but her eyes widened when she glanced at the moon. The first quarter moon? Tonight? She must have lost track of time.

"Kyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked as she neared the hut with some washed laundry in her hands. Kyasha shook her head; she didn't need to tell them till tonight.

"Oh, nothing just thought I saw something…that's all." She gave them a fake smile, and to her surprise they seemed to buy it. She sighed; she was going to have to tell them sooner or later.

88888888888888888

"Inuyasha, would you wait up…" Miroku grumbled as he began to run again after the hanyou.

"Hurry it up monk; you need to get your fat ass out more often." Inuyasha growled as he waited for Miroku to catch up. 'We have to hurry; tonight's the first quarter…Kyasha, you better not do anything stupid.' He thought to himself as he began to run again, ignoring the irritated sigh he got from Miroku.

8888888888888888

"Sango, could you get more wood for the fire, Daitan's already asleep, or I would do it myself?" Kagome asked. Hanna was sitting next to Kyasha talking to her about everyday stuff. Kagome glanced at her daughter, she had been acting weird the whole day, and she needed to know why. "Hanna, it's getting late, how about you head to bed, we'll be following you shortly."

"Okay, goodnight Kyasha, night Auntie Kagome." Hanna said as she ran into the hut.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, be back in a bit." Kyasha said as she sat up and began to walk into the forest.

"Kyasha, wait, it's getting late…" Kagome said as she ran after he daughter. Kyasha heard her coming and ran into the forest; she didn't want her to catch up.

'What's her problem, she's almost worse then her father.' Kagome thought as she saw Kyasha run into the forest. Kagome's legs gave way and she tripped on a rock and was plummeting to the ground. She closed her eyes and expected to hit the ground, when it never came. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. She gasped. She expected to see a silver haired hero, but instead saw a black-haired stranger. At first she thought it was Inuyasha, but wait…it wasn't the new moon, then who was this stranger?

"Who are you?" She asked, as her helper stood her back up.

"You mean, you don't recognize me?" The stranger asked. Kagome squinted her eyes; it was dark so she couldn't make out the fine details. She saw violet eyes, like Inuyasha's and long black hair. Kagome gasped.

"Kyasha?" Kagome asked. Kyasha nodded.

"Tonight's the first quarter moon, my vulnerable night, I know I had to tell you sooner or later, but I didn't want it to be in front of everyone, I'd like to take it one at a time." Kyasha asked. Kagome nodded. She never actually saw Kyasha as a human; it always seemed to be that she took off her concealment necklace off everytime she was with Kagome.

"So, tonight's the night…" A voice called out. Kagome and Kyasha glanced around and came into view with a smirking Inuyasha. "What are you two doing here in the middle of the forest…it's dangerous, you're both weak humans…." Inuyasha added. Miroku came running up from behind Inuyasha and then looked up but couldn't hold back his gasp.

"Kyasha?" Miroku asked. "Tonight's your night of vulnerability?"

"Yeah, can I explain when we get back to the village; I don't want to explain this any more." She grumbled as everybody walked back to the hut.

88888888888888888

"There you are, I thought that something happened to you guys…I see Miroku and Inuyasha are ba--" Sango stopped talking when she got a good look at everybody. Kagome looked like Kagome, Inuyasha looked like Inuyasha, Miroku looked like Miroku, and Kyasha looked like…Inuyasha?

"Kyasha?"

"Everyone sit down and I'll explain it again to everyone…" Kyasha grumbled. Everyone nodded and sat down. Glancing at Kyasha for her explanation.

"Okay, jus like every hanyou in the whole world, I have a night when I lose my youkai abilities and turn into a human for the night, and you probably already know all this, since you know Dad. Anyway, my night is the night of the first quarter moon, which just happens to be tonight."

"What shocked me was that you looked like your father so much now…" Sango added.

"She doesn't look a thing like me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Actually, when you look at her in the shade, she looks like his twin, only a bit shorted though." Kagome added.

"She doesn't look like me at all!" Inuyasha protested.

"What's your problem if I do look like you? Is it a bad thing to you?" Kyasha asked as she stormed out of the hut.

"Look what you did, Inuyasha, we were just saying that she looks like her father and you complained about it, and she probably thinks you don't want her to look like her, or in other words, she thinks you don't want her to be your daughter." Miroku explained.

"Go apologize Inuyasha." Kagome demanded.

"It doesn't matter what I do, I always end up apologizing to somebody." He stormed out of the hut, looking for his human daughter.

88888888888888888

'Why do I care anyway…it's not like I do.' She tried to convince herself, but the problem was, she did care. She had always looked up to her father, even back when all he was to her was her gym teacher. There was something about him that made him her role model. She just never knew it till when he said she didn't look a thing like him. Surprisingly to her, that hurt.

"Are you the one they call Inuyasha?" A voice called out to her. She spun around and saw a giant spider youkai ready to attack her.

'This thing thinks I'm my father? So we do look alike.' She smiled.

"What's it to you?" She just had to ask that. But what scared her was that she was still a human, she had no way to fight this thing. She was going to need help, fast.

"If you are Inuyasha, then I must kill you!" The youkai screamed as he raised one of his many legs and brought it down on her. Kyasha was waiting; she could easily dodge this attack.

"Kyasha!" Kyasha turned her head to see her father, then she felt the ground around her crumble and then black overwhelmed her.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha made his way into his forest, following Kyasha's scent. He was pissed of that he had to make up with someone again. Did he do something to upset the gods or something?

He shook his head when he caught another scent mixed with Kyasha's. Another youkai was with her, she was weak, only a human.

'Kyasha, don't do anything I wouldn't do…' He thought as he pushed off the ground and ran into the forest to find her.

"If you are Inuyasha, then I must kill you!" Inuyasha heard that and his eyes widened. He flew out of the bushed and saw a giant spider youkai about to pound the young hanyou into the ground. Without his better judgment, he called out her name,

"Kyasha!" She turned her head and lost her attention from the youkai in front of her, the youkai pushed his foot into her and she was crushed into the ground. "Kyasha!" He cried again. Inuyasha ran over to the girl. Pulling her into his arms, she was out cold.

"So, you are the one called Inuyasha, too bad, this little one was pathetic, you better be a better fighter than that wimp." The youkai exclaimed. Inuyasha lost it, no one called anyone in his family as wimp.

"I'm a way better fighter than you'll ever know." Inuyasha said as he laid Kyasha down next to a tree and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He ran up to the youkai and raised his sword. "No mercy…" He mumbled to himself. "Kazu no Kizu!"

The youkai slammed into a couple of trees behind him, knocking then off of their roots.

"A simple hanyou cannot destroy me…you'll have to do better then that." He declared.

"Ya know? I'm kinda getting bored of hearing that." He grumbled as he brought Tetsusaiga and gave him a taste of his wind scar. The spider youkai had no chance of beating him. He sheathed his sword and ran back to Kyasha.

'This is all my fault….if only I didn't say that…if only I felt I was worthy enough for one of my pups to look like me…it hurts Kyasha, I'm sorry…' He picked her up and carried her home. He was going to be in for a big explanation to give his mate when he returned with their daughter unconscious. Inuyasha sighed. He never won.

88888888888888888

"Inuyasha! What happened to her?" Kagome screeched as she saw him walking into the hut with their daughter in his arms, unconscious.

"She's fine, she took a hit from a spider youkai, don't worry, I got rid of it…she just needs to rest." Inuyasha said as he lay Kyasha down on a futon.

"How did she get hit?" Miroku asked.

"I caught up to her, and saw that a youkai thought she was me…she took a hit…I got there to see it, then I finished him off and brought Kyasha here." Inuyasha explained.

"Someone should get some herbs for her, just in case something else happened to her." Sango instructed. Shippou jumped up and ran out of the room.

"I'll go check on the kids." Miroku said.

"I'm going to go with him; I'm getting sleepy, see you all in the morning." Sango said.

"Goodnight Sango." Kagome said. She glanced at Inuyasha; he wouldn't let his eyes leave Kyasha's sleeping form. "The sun should be up soon…" She said thinking if that would help him.

"Keh."

"So she was hit?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I saw it happen…" Inuyasha added. Kagome walked over and placed a hand on Kyasha's forehead.

"She's running a bit of a fever, what kind of youkai was it?" Kagome asked.

"Spider…nothing poisonous." He said, knowing she was thinking she had a fever from some sort of poison. "Her human form could have something to do with it…"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for an explanation. She knew that youkai never got colds or sick, and being hanyou, she still had youkai blood in her.

"It is her human night, and humans can get colds…maybe that's what it is." He added.

"I never thought of that before, has it ever happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"No, I never was around humans when I was younger…since humans get the colds, when she's human she has to be near them, in contact, ya know?" Inuyasha informed.

"Well, I'll go get some more herbs for her, she should break her fever soon, but if she doesn't in the morning, we could ask Sango or Miroku for advice, if you're right Inuyasha, then her youkai blood should cure her in the morning." Kagome said.

"Okay, don't be too long…" He whispered as he watched her leave the hut. 'Kyasha, get better…' He thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

8888888888888888

"Do you think what he said is true? Do you think Kyasha could have a human flu?" Sango asked Kagome. They had come into their hut earlier that morning. Kyasha had transformed back into her hanyou form, but she still hadn't woken up.

"That's what Inuyasha suggested. It could be possible; she has been in contact with quite a bit of humans." Kagome said.

"I never thought a youkai or even a hanyou could get a cold, I guess we just have to wait till she wakes up." Shippou said.

"Are you guys ever going to come out?" Daitan said as he walked inside.

"We will…we just want to make sure Kyasha's alright." Kagome said.

"Come on, she's not going anywhere?" He asked.

"Daitan!" Chansu called to him from outside. "Come on, Hanna and I are hiding come find us."

"Coming." He called back to them. "You better get outside soon, it's boring in here." Then he was gone looking for his friends.

"I'll go and check on the little brats." Sango mumbled as she walked outside.

"And I'll go check on my lovely wife."

"Perverted monk." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Kagome asked, ignoring the comment Miroku made.

"She'll be fine. Kyasha's a hanyou, she'll heal faster then usual." He added.

"I know, but it's the thought of her being hurt. She's not used to this time."

"I haven't even really started to train her, but most of it comes from instinct and experience." Inuyasha informed.

"I know…I just want her to wake up."

"Getting a little anxious, huh there Mama?" Inuyasha and Kagome glanced to where Kyasha and saw her with her eyes wide open.

"You're awake?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm still sleeping…come on; my eyes are open, aren't they?" She said sarcastically.

"How ya doing there kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been better, my head hurts like there's no tomorrow, but I'm sure it'll pass…."

"Oh, I've been so worried about you…has you flu passed?" Kagome asked as she felt her forehead.

"I had a flu?" Kyasha asked.

"Yeah, you were burning up last night."

"But, I'm hanyou; I don't get colds…isn't that how it is?" Kyasha asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, but last night you were a human, there is a slight possibility that you did catch a cold, but it's gone now due to your youkai blood returning." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, I didn't even know that was possible." Kyasha said.

"Well, now that we all know your fine, I'll go tell the others and go catch some food, I'm starving and your mother's all out of ramen." Inuyasha left them.

"I am kinda getting hungry too." Kagome giggled.

"Maybe your father will grab you something if he doesn't pig out on if first." They both laughed.

"Oh, I see she's awake." Sango and Miroku said.

"Yeah, I'm back." Kyasha said to reassure everyone.

"Daitan's been really worried about you." Sango added.

"I can't get rid of that kid, even when I'm out cold." They all laughed, it was good having her back, even thought she never really went anywhere.

I know, not a real great ending, but I couldn't drag the chapter on forever, it was already getting long…I hope you like it though!

I had a review come in saying that I added Kaeda in and I said she died a year before Kyasha was born, I reread the story and realized my mistake s here's the newly updated edition without 'Kaeda' in it…sorry for any confusion, I was totally out of it when I wrote this story, lol. I hope you still like it!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note:

Hi, guys…just to let you know, but this chapter is going to be extremely long… Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, love them all!

Chapter 17

Lingering doubt

Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let her, Kyasha, and Daitan go back to her time, but he ended up following too. Kagome wanted to visit her family and Kyasha had school and a rehearsal to go to as well. Daitan wanted to beat Souta at one of his old video games and Inuyasha had nothing else to do.

"Mama, I'm leaving, I'll be back at sixish." Kyasha called back as she ran out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" She heard a voice say. Kyasha glanced up and saw Inuyasha sitting up in Goshinboku.

"I'm heading to school…I haven't been there forever." She reminded him.

"Keh, just hurry it up." He grumbled.

"Okay, bye Papa!" Kyasha ran down the stairs, she couldn't wait to see her friends again.

88888888888888888

Inuyasha watched as his daughter left for school. He sighed.

'What am I going to do?' He asked himself once again.

'What do you mean 'what are you going to do'?'

'About being the heir to the western lands, what happens if I take it…will I have to stay in the past…and what will happen to my new family, Kagome's family is in this time, Daitan wanted to start school, Kyasha's almost done school but all of her friends are here…'

'Stop thinking about everyone else for a minute…what do you want to do?'

'I want to be with my family, isn't it obvious?'

'Then you've answered it…if you family prefers to stay here sometimes, then you obviously can't be the lord to the western lands…now can you? You said it yourself that you wanted to be with your family…right?'

'I guess so…' He sighed again. Now he needed to find that wolf and tell him what he wanted to do. But then another thought came to mind. What would happen to the land if he didn't take it?

This was going to take a lot out of him.

88888888888888888

"Kyasha!" Kyasha glanced back to see Kana come running up from behind her.

"Hi Kana, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much, where were you? You've been gone for a few days?"

"Uhh, just a cold…that's all, nothing to worry about." She stuttered. "Hurry, we don't wanna be late, now do we?"

"Oh, come on, we have an hour to get to school before the bell rings…it only takes about five or ten minutes to walk there, we can take our time." Kana reassured her. "Is something wrong Kyasha?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong, nothing at all…why would you say that?"

"Just a thought, you are acting kind of strange…but I might just be reading to much into it." Kana said.

"Probably are, I'm fine, nothing wrong at all." Kyasha whispered loud enough for Kana to hear.

"Well, actually I need to let you know that our play has been moved from next Friday to this Saturday…"

"What? But that's only like…two days away!" Kyasha yelled.

"Yeah, it's just that one of the students playing 'Kaeda' wouldn't be here, and she had no substitute, she does have a pretty large part in the play…"

"Yeah, but I have a huge part…I'm the hanyou for crying out loud, why didn't somebody call me?"

"I tried, but your mother said you weren't going to be there for awhile…what did she mean by that?" Kana asked.

"Oh…that….umm, Kana, I've got to tell you something, it's very important and you can't tell anyone…got it?"

"Yeah, what is it? I knew something was wrong." Kana stated.

"Yeah…well, I'm, I found out that I'm….adopted…" Kyasha frowned.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Did Susan kick you out or something?"

"Oh no, I moved out…I actually met my real parents…you know Mr. Izayoi from school?" Kyasha ventured.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he's actually my…father, if you can believe." Kyasha was awaiting the scream that she was expecting Kana to make.

"Oh my god, the totally cute teacher that was substituting for Mrs. Takahashi? Are you kidding me?" Kana screeched. "Now that I think about it, you do look an awful lot like him, I can't belie—"

"You can't tell a living soul about this, remember?" Kyasha interrupted.

"I promise, scouts honor, so how did you find out?" Kana asked.

"Well, I didn't really figure it out on my own, Susan told me it and then I pieced it all together, that kinda thing…"

"Oh, wow, this is big stuff, so I can't tell anybody?"

"No, nobody…please promise you won't, I shouldn't have even told you, but you're my best friend, I trust you…" Kyasha dowsed her with praise to get her to feel sorry and obligated to promise not to spill. It worked like a charm.

"I promise, cross my heart."

"Good. Thanks Kana." Kyasha said.

"No problem." Kana whispered to her as they neared the school.

88888888888888888

Kyasha had finally finished school for the day, but now was her play rehearsal. Kyasha had been practicing her lines, and Kagome had helped her get into character, Inuyasha was too busy, or so he said. He usually sat up in his tree and watched Kyasha act out her part of the hanyou, or as he was known as, Inuyasha.

"Okay, class, you've all heard of the play being moved, I know it's sudden, but I'm sure we can do this, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll have our rehearsal and then we'll go over what we need to do before this Saturday. Okay, everyone get ready for scene one, where the priestess Kikyou is introduced, followed by our hero and main character Inuyasha. Places everyone."

Kyasha stood up and put her script down on her chair, she was really getting the hang of doing this, and she already had most of her lines memorized. She took her spot on stage and waited for Mrs. Boute to tell them when to begin.

"And…action!" She shouted. Kyasha was waiting behind the curtains now, waiting for her part to come, her cue was when Hikari said her line about a flower one of the kids gave her, or something like that. Then, the great Inuyasha would stomp out and fight a youkai then Kikyou would, playfully, pin him to a tree. Kyasha didn't know how pinning someone to a tree could be done playfully? But that is how Mrs. Boute had explained it.

'There, she said it, get out there…' Kyasha thought to herself as she ran out there and began her scene.

88888888888888888

'Ugh, I can't believe how many scenes we went through, she seemed to pick all of my fighting scenes, and there are quite a bit, I was running all over the place…I hate acting.' Kyasha grumbled.

She was on her way home after the rehearsal, they had gone through almost all the scenes, but it was to be expected, seeing as how the play was only two days away now.

"Kyasha, you're home!" She looked up to see a happy Daitan running at her. He jumped into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Uhh, nice to see you too Dai'." Kyasha said as she was getting squished under her little brother.

"Kyasha, guess what me and Mama did all day?" He asked.

"I give, what did you and Mama do all day?"

"We baked a cake. It's really good; you should come and have some." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Kyasha, hi, welcome home. How was school and play rehearsal?" Kagome asked as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth.

"It was good, practice was brutal. They moved the play to this Saturday thought, are you guys still able to come?" Kyasha asked.

"Of course, you're the main character; we wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome cheered.

"Great…where's Papa?" She asked as she grabbed a plate for a slice of cake.

"He had to go through the well for a second, he should--"

"Right here!" Inuyasha said as he cut off Kagome.

"Papa!" Daitan screeched as he trampled over Kyasha to get to him. Kagome giggled as she helped her daughter up off the ground.

Kyasha smiled. This was her new family, an overactive little brother, a sweet mother who baked foods and asked about school, and a father who protected while still being energetic and keeping the kids out of Mama's hair. Yup, things couldn't get much better hen this.

"So, when are we visiting Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango?" Daitan cried as he was lifted into the air by Inuyasha.

"Soon, we could stop there tonight before bed if you want?" Inuyasha asked, he glanced at Kagome for an answer.

"Sure, I have nothing to do…" Kagome giggled.

"Wahoo!" Daitan bellowed as he ran out the door.

"I don't think you should give him anymore cake, Mama." Kyasha said as she took a bite out of her slice. "But it is really good, what kind is it?"

"Strawberry, chocolate…my favorite!" Kagome giggled.

"Mmmm!" Kyasha said as she walked out to follow her brother.

"So, Inuyasha how was everybody?" Kagome asked as she put away some clean plates from the sink.

"Oh, there fine…Kagome, I need to tell you something, about why I went there…" Kagome glanced at him, the longer he took in telling her, the more she began to worry, what did he do back there? 'Why does he have a look of fear in his eyes?' Kagome asked herself.

"It's about the western lands…I went to talk to Kouga and tell him my decision, I told him I didn't want to be the lord of the lands…he agreed, though not in a good way…stupid wolf."

"Is there anything else? Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked.

"He said that the lands are in need of a leader, but if I didn't take it…then the next heir would…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh, well at least it's not going to fall apart, who is the next heir then? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again as she took a seat at the table.

"No way in hell I'd let that bustard rule the lands…the heir is…my first child…Kyasha." Kagome gasped.

"Oh…have you told her yet?" Kagome asked in a whisper. 'Kyasha's too young to rule all of the western lands, isn't she?' She asked to herself.

"Kouga said she would need to find a mate soon after taking the role, but she's the rightful heir to the throne, after me…I haven't told her yet, I feel she's already stressed out with finding out she's adopted, moving, that play coming up, and now finding out she can go through the well…it all piles up…I just don't' want to pressure her into this…" Inuyasha said.

"I understand, but we have to tell her sooner or later, right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah…shit, why does this have to be so hard for her?" Inuyasha growls as he watches Kyasha jump up into the tree with Daitan on her back, out the window.

"I know, I know…." Kagome whispered.

88888888888888888

"Come on, let's go!" Daitan screeched. Kagome glimpsed at Inuyasha and he nodded, following there plan. Inuyasha was to stay back with Kyasha for a few minutes and tell her the news and ask what she might do. He just hoped she wouldn't leave them, she had every right to. Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome and Daitan jump into the well.

"Kyasha, I...need to tell you something." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Remember how I found out that I was the heir to the western lands through my father….your grandfather?" He didn't know how to tell her.

"Yeah…have you decided?"

"Yeah…I chose not to take it…"

"Well, that's great, then you won't have to leave us, or stay in the past, this is great." Kyasha smiled. Inuyasha gulped, she was just making this harder for him, but he had to let her know.

"Actually, now that I didn't take it….it now leaves it without protection and rule…the lands now go to the next heir in my father's name…." he sighed.

"Oh, well who is it?" Kyasha asked, feeling a bit frightened to hear it.

"My heir is…you, Kyasha." Inuyasha glimpsed up at Kyasha. She was stunned at that, he could've sworn he saw fear in her eyes, but that was covered up as she darted into the well without a word. "Kyasha…" He whispered.

88888888888888888

'Why…?' Kyasha asked herself as she ran through her father's forest with all her might. She wanted to get away, away from everything. 'Why is it always me?'

"Why?" She screamed as a single tear fell down her face. Kyasha stopped running and let out her tears, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

'You're being a coward…you know that right?'

'I am not a coward…didn't you here Papa, I'm the heir to the western lands for god sakes…if that doesn't push me to the edge, then what will?' Kyasha asked herself again.

'You're running from your problems…why can't you decide not to take it…have you ever thought of that…?'

'I have to take it…who else will? If I'm the heir, then Daitan must be next, what about him, he's way too young for this position. But if I take it, I'll be staying here all the time, being so busy…it'll be hard, but I have to do it….don't I?' Kyasha thought to herself as she began to find a spot to stay for the night, it was already dark and she had no clue where she was, she'd just have to return tomorrow. She just hoped that her parents weren't too worried about her.

88888888888888888

"Inuyasha, where is she?" Kagome screeched again. They had been out looking for her, but to no avail. Inuyasha couldn't pick up on her scent; it had just rained so there was no hope of finding her tonight.

"Kagome, we have to stop, let's just hope she's made a fire and ate, we'll find her tomorrow, and she couldn't have gotten that far…" Inuyasha reassured his mate, she had been worried about her ever since he had made it to the village without her. He was sick to his stomach; it was his fault that she was out in the middle of the forest, alone.

'Kyasha, be safe…' He hoped as he let Kagome crawl on his back and they made there way back to the village.

88888888888888888

Kyasha had only eaten a small squirrel she had caught, she was quite proud of herself, but it wasn't enough to fill her up. She now sat on the cold, hard ground staring into the small fire she had been able to build, thinking about what she should decide.

She was starting to nod off when a sound was made behind a bush near her. She slowly stood and walked over to the bush.

"Come out, I know you're there!" Kyasha demanded, she didn't expect for the thing to come out, but a tall, young man walked out.

"You don't need to do anything; I'm not here to beat you up…" The boy calmly stated with his hands up in a jokingly state of defense.

"Keh, whatever, what do you want anyway?" Kyasha grumbled.

"You're that dog's daughter, are you not?" He asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Me, my name is Kooketsu…" The boy said.

"Noble? You've got to be kidding me?" Kyasha giggled.

"Shove it; I don't want to here to from a wimpy inu-hanyou like yourself." Kooketsu growled.

"You think you could take me?" She asked.

"I could, and I could wipe the floor with you…" Kooketsu declared.

"What makes you think you could beat me?"

"You haven't met my father then, have you?" He asked. She gave him a confused look.

"Who, your fighting skills have nothing to do with your father…only if he taught you, of course." Kyasha asked.

"Why, my father is the great wolf-tribe leader, Kouga." He said as he raised his chin in a dignified matter.

"So, I've met him…he wasn't that great, kind of full of himself if you ask me." Kyasha said.

"Why you…" Kooketsu glared as he pounced on Kyasha.

"Get off of me you baka." Kyasha growled as she was pushed to the ground and now lay under Kooketsu.

"You ticked me off, now you're going to pay!" He said as he lifted his clawed hand up and brought it down, but Kyasha rolled over and brought Kooketsu under her.

"Ha, now your stuck, leave me alone your I'll make you taste dirt." Kyasha warned.

"Just get off of me!"

"Say it…" Kyasha chided.

"Fine…I won't attack, just get off." He said. Kyasha slowly got off, ready for any attack, but was surprised when nothing came.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kyasha asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, this is going to be m land someday…I need to get to know it before I take over for my Father, I smelled you and came over, why are you doing here? A little far from your Mommy and Daddy." Kooketsu explained with a grin.

"I can be away from them, I'm not a baby, I…I found out recently that I am the heir to the western lands is all…" Kyasha said. 'Why am I telling him this, I barely even know him…?'

"Wow, really? When are you taking it, the western lands are huge. I can't believe they'd leave it to a girl." He stated.

"I wasn't asking you what you thought about it, I was just telling you why I'm here."

"Yeah but, that still doesn't really answer it, why are you here?" Kooketsu asked.

"I…I ran…okay? I ran away." Kyasha said, not looking forward to the name calling he was going to start.

"Why?" Was all he said. Kyasha glanced at him.

"I...I'm not really sure why…." Kyasha admitted.

"Well, I better get going, gotta a lot of land to cover, don't get into any trouble…" He grinned as he left her sitting there.

'What is it about him that makes me confess things I don't even say to my own parents?'

'Isn't it obvious?' She asked herself.

'Not exactly, why don't you enlighten me…?'

Her conscious went silent.

"Keh. I don't need help, I can make this decision on my own, and once I do…then I'll be able to think about anything else…I've got to do this." Kyasha reassured herself as she hopped into a tree nearby to sleep.

88888888888888888

"Inuyasha, you can't…please, let me go with you at least?" Kagome asked again as she tried to block the door of the hut.

"No, I have to find her, it's my fault that she's out there in the first place, now move Kagome." Inuyasha growled. He had to do this; he had to, for Kyasha. He walked outside and was ready to leave.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe…and find her" He nodded and took off.

"I will find you Kyasha…I will, how you could be so stupid and leave us…that's something I would do…" He grumbled to himself as he hopped into the trees, taking in her scent, hoping it would lead him to her, but it also depended on how much rain came last night, he just hoped she didn't get soaked.

Okay, there's chapter 17, I told you it's one of my longest, actually it is my longest, but I had to write in a lot for Kyasha and her meeting with Kooketsu…that's all I can tell you…for now, I hope you keeping reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

**+Chapter 17+**

**+Lingering doubt+**

Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let her, Kyasha, and Daitan go back to her time, but he ended up following too. Kagome wanted to visit her family and Kyasha had school and a rehearsal to go to as well. Daitan wanted to beat Souta at one of his old video games and Inuyasha had nothing else to do.

"Mama, I'm leaving, I'll be back at sixish." Kyasha called back as she ran out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" She heard a voice say. Kyasha glanced up and saw Inuyasha sitting up in Goshinboku.

"I'm heading to school…I haven't been there forever." She reminded him.

"Keh, just hurry it up." He grumbled.

"Okay, bye Papa!" Kyasha ran down the stairs, she couldn't wait to see her friends again.

**88888888888888888**

Inuyasha watched as his daughter left for school. He sighed.

'What am I going to do?' He asked himself once again.

'What do you mean 'what are you going to do'?'

'About being the heir to the western lands, what happens if I take it…will I have to stay in the past…and what will happen to my new family, Kagome's family is in this time, Daitan wanted to start school, Kyasha's almost done school but all of her friends are here…'

'Stop thinking about everyone else for a minute…what do you want to do?'

'I want to be with my family, isn't it obvious?'

'Then you've answered it…if your family prefers to stay here sometimes, then you obviously can't be the lord to the western lands…now can you? You said it yourself that you wanted to be with your family…right?'

'I guess so…' He sighed again. Now he needed to find that wolf and tell him what he wanted to do. But then another thought came to mind. What would happen to the land if he didn't take it?

This was going to take a lot out of him.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha!" Kyasha glanced back to see Kana come running up from behind her.

"Hi Kana, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much, where were you? You've been gone for a few days now."

"Uhh, just a cold…that's all, nothing to worry about." She stuttered. "Hurry, we don't wanna be late, now do we?"

"Oh, come on, we have an hour to get to school before the bell rings…it only takes about five or ten minutes to walk there, we can take our time." Kana reassured her. "Is something wrong Kyasha?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong, nothing at all…why would you say that?"

"Just a thought, you are acting kind of strange…but I might just be reading too much into it." Kana said.

"Probably are, I'm fine, nothing wrong at all." Kyasha whispered loud enough for Kana to hear.

"Well, actually I need to let you know that our play has been moved from next Friday to this Saturday…"

"What? But that's only like…two days away!" Kyasha yelled.

"Yeah, it's just that one of the students playing 'Kaeda' wouldn't be here, and she had no substitute, she does have a pretty large part in the play…"

"Yeah, but I have a huge part…I'm the hanyou for crying out loud, why didn't somebody call me?"

"I tried, but your mother said you weren't going to be there for awhile…what did she mean by that?" Kana asked.

"Oh…that….umm, Kana, I've got to tell you something, it's very important and you can't tell anyone…got it?"

"Yeah, what is it? I knew something was wrong." Kana stated.

"Yeah…well, I'm…I found out that I'm….adopted…" Kyasha frowned.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Did Susan kick you out or something?"

"Oh no, I moved out…I actually met my real parents…you know Mr. Izayoi from school?" Kyasha ventured.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he's actually my…father, if you can believe." Kyasha was awaiting the scream that she was expecting Kana to make.

"Oh my god, the totally cute teacher that was substituting for Mrs. Takahashi? Are you kidding me?" Kana screeched. "Now that I think about it, you do look an awful lot like him, I can't belie—"

"You can't tell a living soul about this, remember?" Kyasha interrupted.

"I promise, scouts honor, so how did you find out?" Kana asked.

"Well, I didn't really figure it out on my own, Susan told me it and then I pieced it all together, that kinda thing…"

"Oh, wow, this is big stuff, so I can't tell anybody?"

"No, nobody…please promise you won't, I shouldn't have even told you, but you're my best friend, I trust you…" Kyasha dowsed her with praise to get her to feel sorry and obligated to promise not to spill. It worked like a charm.

"I promise, cross my heart."

"Good. Thanks Kana." Kyasha said.

"No problem." Kana whispered to her as they neared the school.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha had finally finished school for the day, but now was at her play rehearsal. Kyasha had been practicing her lines, and Kagome had helped her get into character, Inuyasha was too busy, or so he said. He usually sat up in his tree and watched Kyasha act out her part of the hanyou, or as he was known as, Inuyasha. They were so much fun Daitan even tried to help out.

_'Okay, next scene…' Kagome stated._

_'But we haven't even finished the last scene yet…' Kyasha questioned._

_'Yeah, but it's good to keep everything fresh, ya know?' _

_'No I don't know, but whatever.' Kyasha huffed._

_'Okay, in this scene you need a sword.' Kyasha pulled out hers. 'Okay…and you also need…me to be in this one…'_

_'How do we do that? I mean, your too busy reading out my lines that you can' say your own.'_

_'Don't worry, I've got a plan…Daitan!' Kagome cried. The little hanyou child came running out._

_'Yeah Mama?' He asked. 'You need my help now?'_

_'I sure do…I need you to play my part, I'll read out the lines but you just have to say them again, got it?' She explained._

_'Okay!' He ran in front of Kyasha, standing about five feet in front of her._

_'Let's start!' Then Kagome continued to read the lines out._

It was a blast to work with Daitan; he was quite the actor. He only had to say 'sit' then start walking off, while Kyasha had to smack herself to the ground like the script had said which earned a laugh from Inuyasha and an almost-laugh from Kagome.

"Okay, class, you've all heard of the play being moved, I know it's sudden, but I'm sure we can do this, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll have our rehearsal and then we'll go over what we need to do before this Saturday. Okay, everyone get ready for scene one, where the priestess Kikyou is introduced, followed by our hero and main character, the hanyou. Places everyone."

Kyasha stood up and put her script down on her chair, she was really getting the hang of doing this, and she already had most of her lines memorized. She took her spot on stage and waited for Mrs. Boute to tell them when to begin.

"And…action!" She shouted. Kyasha was waiting behind the curtains now, waiting for her part to come, her cue was when Hikari said her line about a flower one of the kids gave her, or something like that. Then, the narrator would describe her and tell the audience about her past and the things she had to do around the village being that she was a priestess.

The Kyasha's part came where her life would be explained and la-dee-da…

'Okay let's go…'

**88888888888888888**

'Ugh, I can't believe how many scenes we went through, she seemed to pick all of my fighting scenes, and there are quite a bit, I was running all over the place…I hate acting.' Kyasha grumbled.

She was on her way home after the rehearsal, they had gone through almost all the scenes, but it was to be expected, seeing as how the play was only two days away now.

"Kyasha, you're home!" She looked up to see a happy Daitan running at her. He jumped into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Uhh, nice to see you too Dai'." Kyasha said as she was getting squished under her little brother.

"Kyasha, guess what me and Mama did all day?" He asked.

"I give, what did you and Mama do all day?"

"We baked a cake. It's really good; you should come and have some." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"Kyasha, hi, welcome home. How was school and play rehearsal?" Kagome asked as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth.

"It was good, practice was brutal. They moved the play to this Saturday thought, are you guys still able to come?" Kyasha asked.

"Of course, you're the main character; we wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome cheered.

"Great…where's Papa?" She asked as she grabbed a plate for a slice of cake.

"He had to go through the well for a second, he should--"

"Right here!" Inuyasha said as he cut off Kagome.

"Papa!" Daitan screeched as he trampled over Kyasha to get to him. Kagome giggled as she helped her daughter up off the ground.

Kyasha smiled. This was her new family, an overactive little brother, a sweet mother who baked foods and asked about school, and a father who protected them while still being energetic and keeping the kids out of Mama's hair. Yup, things couldn't get much better then this.

"So, when are we visiting Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango?" Daitan cried as he was lifted into the air by Inuyasha.

"Soon, we could stop there tonight before bed if you want?" Inuyasha asked, he glanced at Kagome for an answer.

"Sure, I have nothing to do…" Kagome giggled.

"Wahoo!" Daitan bellowed as he ran out the door.

"I don't think you should give him anymore cake, Mama." Kyasha said as she took a bite out of her slice. "But it is really good, what kind is it?"

"Strawberry, chocolate…my favorite!" Kagome giggled.

"Mmmm!" Kyasha said as she walked out to follow her brother.

"So, Inuyasha how was everybody?" Kagome asked as she put away some clean plates from the sink.

"Oh, there fine…Kagome, I need to tell you something, about why I went there…" Kagome glanced at him, the longer he took in telling her, the more she began to worry, what did he do back there? 'Why does he have a look of fear in his eyes?' Kagome asked herself.

"It's about the western lands…I went to talk to Kouga and tell him my decision, I told him I didn't want to be the lord of the lands…he agreed, though not in a good way…stupid wolf."

"Is there anything else? Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked.

"He said that the lands are in need of a leader, but if I didn't take it…then the next heir would…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh, well at least it's not going to fall apart, who is the next heir then? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again as she took a seat at the table.

"No way in hell I'd let that bustard rule the lands…the heir is…my first child…Kyasha." Kagome gasped.

"Oh…have you told her yet?" Kagome asked in a whisper. 'Kyasha's too young to rule all of the western lands, isn't she?' She asked to herself.

"Kouga said she would need to find a mate soon after taking the role, but she's the rightful heir to the throne, after me…I haven't told her yet. I feel she's already stressed out with finding out she's adopted, moving, that play coming up, and now finding out she can go through the well…it all piles up…I just don't want to pressure her into this…" Inuyasha said.

"I understand, but we have to tell her sooner or later, right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah…shit, why does this have to be so hard?" Inuyasha growls as he watches Kyasha jump up into the tree with Daitan on her back, out the window.

"I know, I know…." Kagome whispered.

**88888888888888888**

"Come on, let's go!" Daitan screeched. Kagome glimpsed at Inuyasha and he nodded, following there plan. Inuyasha was to stay back with Kyasha for a few minutes and tell her the news and ask what she might do. He just hoped she wouldn't leave them, she had every right to though. Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome and Daitan jump into the well.

"Kyasha, I...need to tell you something." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Remember how I found out that I was the heir to the western lands through my father….your grandfather?" He didn't know how to tell her.

"Yeah…have you decided?"

"Yeah…I chose not to take it…"

"Well, that's great, then you won't have to leave us, or stay in the past, this is great." Kyasha smiled. Inuyasha gulped, she was just making this harder for him, but he had to let her know.

"Actually, now that I didn't take it….it now leaves it without protection and rule…the lands now go to the next heir in my father's name…." he sighed.

"Oh, well who is it?" Kyasha asked, feeling a bit frightened to hear it.

"My heir is…you, Kyasha." Inuyasha glimpsed up at Kyasha. She was stunned at that, he could've sworn he saw fear in her eyes, but that was covered up as she darted into the well without a word. "Kyasha…" He whispered.

**88888888888888888**

'Why…?' Kyasha asked herself as she ran through her father's forest with all her might. She wanted to get away, away from everything. 'Why is it always me?'

"Why?" She screamed as a single tear fell down her face. Kyasha stopped running and let out her tears, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

'You're being a coward…you know that right?'

'I am not a coward…didn't you here Papa, I'm the heir to the western lands for kami's sake…if that doesn't push me to the edge, then what will?' Kyasha asked herself again.

'You're running from your problems…why can't you decide not to take it…have you ever thought of that…?'

'I have to take it…who else will? If I'm the heir, then Daitan must be next, what about him, he's way too young for this position. But if I take it, I'll be staying here all the time, being so busy…it'll be hard, but I have to do it….don't I?' Kyasha thought to herself as she began to find a spot to stay for the night, it was already dark and she had no clue where she was, she'd just have to return tomorrow. She just hoped that her parents weren't too worried about her.

**88888888888888888**

"Inuyasha, where is she?" Kagome screeched again. They had been out looking for her, but to no avail. Inuyasha couldn't pick up on her scent; it had just rained so there was no hope of finding her tonight.

"Kagome, we have to stop, let's just hope she's made a fire and ate, we'll find her tomorrow, and she couldn't have gotten that far…" Inuyasha reassured his mate, she had been worried about her ever since he had made it to the village without her. He was sick to his stomach; it was his fault that she was out in the middle of the forest, alone.

'Kyasha, be safe…' He hoped as he let Kagome crawl on his back and they made there way back to the village.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha had only eaten a small squirrel she had caught, she was quite proud of herself, but it wasn't enough to fill her up. She now sat on the cold, hard ground staring into the small fire she had been able to build, thinking about what she should decide.

She was starting to nod off when a sound was made behind a bush near her. She slowly stood and walked over to the bush.

"Come out, I know you're there!" Kyasha demanded, she didn't expect for the thing to come out, but a tall, young man walked out.

"You don't need to do anything; I'm not here to beat you up…" The boy calmly stated with his hands up in a jokingly state of defense.

"Keh, whatever, what do you want anyway?" Kyasha grumbled.

"You're that dog's daughter, are you not?" He asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Me, my name is Kooketsu…" The boy said.

"Noble? You've got to be kidding me?" Kyasha giggled.

"Shove it; I don't want to hear it from a wimpy inu-hanyou like yourself." Kooketsu growled.

"You think you could take me?" She asked.

"I could, and I could wipe the floor with you…" Kooketsu declared.

"What makes you think you could beat me?"

"You haven't met my father then, have you?" He asked. She gave him a confused look.

"Who, your fighting skills have nothing to do with your father…only if he taught you, of course." Kyasha asked.

"Why, my father is the great wolf-tribe leader, Kouga." He said as he raised his chin in a dignified matter.

"So, I've met him…he wasn't that great, kind of full of himself if you ask me." Kyasha said.

"Why you…" Kooketsu glared as he pounced on Kyasha.

"Get off of me you baka." Kyasha growled as she was pushed to the ground and now lay under Kooketsu.

"You ticked me off, now you're going to pay!" He said as he lifted his clawed hand up and brought it down, but Kyasha rolled over and brought Kooketsu under her.

"Ha, now your stuck, leave me alone or I'll make you taste dirt." Kyasha warned.

"Just get off of me!"

"Say it…" Kyasha chided.

"Fine…I won't attack, just get off." He said. Kyasha slowly got off, ready for any attack, but was surprised when nothing came.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kyasha asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, this is going to be my land someday…I need to get to know it before I take over for my Father, I smelled you and came over, why are you doing here? A little far from your Mommy and Daddy." Kooketsu explained with a grin.

"I can be away from them, I'm not a baby, I…I found out recently that I am the heir to the western lands is all…" Kyasha said. 'Why am I telling him this, I barely even know him…?'

"Wow, really? When are you taking it, the western lands are huge. I can't believe they'd leave it to a girl." He stated.

"I wasn't asking you what you thought about it, I was just telling you why I'm here."

"Yeah but, that still doesn't really answer it, why are you here?" Kooketsu asked.

"I…I ran…okay? I ran away." Kyasha said, not looking forward to the name calling he was going to start.

"Why?" Was all he said. Kyasha glanced at him.

"I...I'm not really sure why…." Kyasha admitted.

"Well, I better get going, gotta lot of land to cover, don't get into any trouble…" He grinned as he left her sitting there.

'What is it about him that makes me confess things I don't even say to my own parents?'

'Isn't it obvious?' She asked herself.

'Not exactly, why don't you enlighten me…?'

Her conscious went silent.

"Keh. I don't need help, I can make this decision on my own, and once I do…then I'll be able to think about anything else…I've got to do this." Kyasha reassured herself as she hopped into a tree nearby to sleep.

**88888888888888888**

"Inuyasha, you can't…please, let me go with you at least?" Kagome asked again as she tried to block the door of the hut.

"No, I have to find her, it's my fault that she's out there in the first place, now move Kagome." Inuyasha growled. He had to do this; he had to, for Kyasha. He walked outside and was ready to leave.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe…and find her" He nodded and took off.

"I will find you Kyasha…I will, how you could be so stupid and leave us…that's something I would do…" He grumbled to himself as he hopped into the trees, taking in her scent, hoping it would lead him to her, but it also depended on how much rain came last night, he just hoped she didn't get soaked.

_I've finally edited it and I only ended up adding to this already long chapter…ugh! Hope you guys like it!_

_Another thing I have to tell you is that I'm moving soon, beginning of September actually. So everything will be packed up until we done. Also, we have to shut off out internet connection, but when the computer is back up I'll edit the chapters then post them when I have internet again. Don't worry, I'll try and finish before I move…in another three weeks so I'm not gone for awhile!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, Anime or Manga. Rumiko Takahashi can do whatever she wants with them…_


	19. Chapter 19

**+Chapter 18+**

**+Lights, camera, action+**

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha grumbled. It was now late afternoon and he hadn't gotten any waft of her scent. It was as if she vanished out of thin air. 'It must be the rain, it washed away her scent…she could be long gone by now.' He began to growl. 'It's all my damn fault, I didn't have to tell her…I should've waited…she wasn't ready.'

He hated himself now. Inuyasha had done this to his daughter, she was already stressed about everything and then he had to barge in and tell her that she was now the rightful heir to all of the western lands.

"You're Inuyasha, are you not?" A voice asked him. Inuyasha hadn't even realized he had stopped running but he looked up and saw a boy standing there.

"Who the hell wants to know?" He grumbled, he wasn't in the mood for being around anyone.

"I'm here to bring you to your daughter. Don't' ask questions just come with me…" The boy trailed off.

"At least tell me your name." Inuyasha wanted that at least, and how did this kid know where his daughter was, was she safe?

"My name is Kooketsu." He stated, but didn't stop walking.

"You're Kouga' kid, aren't you?" Inuyasha remembered seeing him when they ran into that damn wolf.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Keh, just how the hell do you know where my daughter is?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I ran into her last night, don't worry she's perfectly find, a bit hungry, but safe."

"Keh, just bring me to her." He huffed.

"Very well." Kooketsu said with a hidden smile. He had been waiting for Inuyasha to come all night. He had no clue why, but he had stayed by Kyasha, he had left, but something had pulled him back. When he came back, she was sound asleep, he smiled. Kooketsu had watched over her last night, not getting much sleep, but happy watching the mysterious girl sleep. 'What is wrong with me…I hardly know her.' He thought over plenty of times, but he never got an answer.

"Why are you helping me?" The question pulled Kooketsu out of his thoughts.

"I don't…I…don't know." He didn't have an answer. Inuyasha smiled, he had a feeling why, but that happiness turned into a state of protectiveness, no way was a child of that mangy wolf's going to….no, just no way was that going to happen.

Inuyasha just stared at the boy in front of him. Kooketsu did look like his father, but he had his mother, Ayame's, eyes, deep green. Other then that, he was almost a copy of ass wipe himself. Kooketsu's hair was tied up, but it also wasn't as long, only just past his shoulders. The boy was quite tall, just reaching Inuyasha's forehead in height. Inuyasha just didn't want, what he knew might happen, to actually happen.

"She's just through these trees, Kyasha's still sleeping though, I'll leave you be." Kooketsu said as he started to walk away.

"Hey pup, how'd you know her name?"

"I said before that I had the chance to run into her last night." He said with a smile as he ran off. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile also, but he didn't know why. He shook his head and walked into the small camp site she had made for herself.

'At least she had a fire.' He thought as he looked over and saw his daughter sleep on one of the lower branches. Inuyasha's guilt rose as he watched her shiver from the cold of the night. He shrugged off his haori and draped it over the girl. Kyasha let out a whimper but continued to sleep.

'Has she eaten? The kid said she might be hungry.' He began to walk away to find some food for the two of them, there was no sense in rushing back and waking her up.

**88888888888888888**

'Where am I?' Kyasha asked herself as she slowly came conscious. The first thing that came back to her was her sense of smell, she could smell something juicy. Then her hearing came and she could hear a fire burning. But the fire should have burned out already, right?

She began to open her eyes to see what was going on, but was stunned to see, in fact, and fire burning and a rabbit cooking over top of it. She was so hungry she didn't even see her father sitting there staring at her until he said something,

"You're awake…I was getting worried." Kyasha glanced over and saw Inuyasha leaning on a tree trunk watching her.

"You….you found me?" Kyasha asked.

"Actually, Kouga's pup, Kooketsu helped me…you hungry?"

"Yeah…" Kyasha whimpered, she only had that granola bar, she was starving.

"Help yourself, it should be done." He smiled at her eagerness.

She didn't hesitate; Kyasha grabbed some of the meat and devoured it. After eating, both Inuyasha and Kyasha were in deep thought, wondering what the other was doing there.

'He came for me…were they that worried about me?' Kyasha asked herself. 'Of course they would be; they're my friends. Should I go back? I mean, I'll have to make my decision…oh, I can't do it, I can't' She had been thinking about it all night, it even was beginning to haunt her own dreams. Kyasha couldn't take it anymore.

'She's safe, that's all that matters right now…has she made her decision yet?' Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Kyasha, she had a look of confusion and sadness. 'I'm guessing 'no'….' He added.

"I….I don't want to go back yet…if that's okay?" Kyasha asked, breaking the silence. Inuyasha wasn't that surprised by her comment. He nodded and she gave him a small smile. "Papa, what would you do…if you were in my position right now?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, you're taking it a lot better then I would be…" Inuyasha supplied, not knowing exactly what to say.

"If I take this spot I'll have to stay in the past more, but if I don't, no one else can take it until Daitan reaches the right age, and the kingdom will probably fall before then…" Kyasha reasoned.

"Kyasha…" She looked up. "I trust you'll make the right decision, just choose for you, no one else, don't think about anyone else, and think about what you want to do…" Inuyasha stated. Kyasha nodded.

"Thanks…Papa." Kyasha mumbled.

**88888888888888888**

"Kagome stop worrying, you have to stop it, Inuyasha will find her." Sango told her friend again.

"I know, but it still doesn't help, she has a hard decision to make, and can't help her." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but Kyasha's a big girl now, she can do this."

"I hope so…" Kagome whispered.

"Mama, when Kyasha's getting back?" Daitan asked as he walked into the hut. No one told the kids anything, they didn't want them to worry about her.

"Inuyasha's with her, they'll be back soon, okay sweetie?"

"Okay but she better hurry…" He pouted as he walked back outside again.

"Kagome, please don't worry, you aren't yourself you haven't gotten proper sleep, you're a mess." Miroku explained as he walked into the hut, joining the girls.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine…" Kagome answered. 'Just get our daughter back Inuyasha…'

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha we better get back, you have that play tomorrow, remember?" Inuyasha nudged Kyasha's sleeping form. They had been in the forest for over a day now, getting late in the afternoon, he thought it was time to go back.

"Okay…" She mumbled as she slowly sat up and stretched.

"I'll carry you, come on, you can sleep on the way there." Inuyasha smiled. They hadn't talked very much after that morning, just when they needed to, but it wasn't awkward silence, it was relaxing, sitting in the other's company.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Kyasha asked as Inuyasha started to run.

"Only for a few hours, not too long." He answered.

"Oh…" Kyasha trailed off as she fell asleep again.

'I hope Kagome hasn't worried too much, I should've brought her back sooner...but she did need to think.' Inuyasha was just a little too scared of what he had to face when he got back.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha!" Daitan cried out when he saw his father and sister come out of the forest.

Kagome and everyone came running out of the hut and gasped when Daitan was right. Kagome couldn't help but cry.

"You're back!" Everyone said.

"Yeah…she's still hungry though." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I'll go make some supper then." Sango added as she ran back into the hut.

"Don't bother, I have to get back through the well anyway, I have my play tomorrow." Kyasha interrupted.

"Oh Kyasha, do you really think you're up to that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not fragile Mama, I have to, and I am the main character after all." Kyasha added.

"Okay, but if you're aren't into doing this, just tell me and I'll handle it, I know Mrs. Boute very well, I was in one of her plays once when I was your age." Kagome smiled, remembering that play a little too well, Inuyasha was actually a big part of the play if she remembered correctly.

"Let's get going then; we'll see you guys tomorrow after the play." They all said there good byes and left home.

**88888888888888888**

"Mama, come on, we're going to be late." Kyasha called up the stairs. Everyone, Inuyasha, Daitan, even Mrs. Higurashi and Uncle Souta were waiting out the door. Kyasha was inside getting her mother, being the last one out again.

"I'm coming." Kagome said as she ran down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go…." Kyasha said as she grabbed her mother's hand and ran outside.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome sighed.

"Me and Souta will meet you there; we have to pick up something before we get there." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out. "Good luck, Kyasha."

"Bye Grandma, Uncle Souta." Kyasha and Daitan called out.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha said as he picked up Daitan and they started heading to the school for Kyasha's play.

**88888888888888888**

"Mrs. Boute, I need help with my costume…" Kyasha heard someone say as she neared the door.

"Kyasha, you're here!" Kana called out.

"Hi Kana, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kyasha smiled.

"Great, your costumes in the back there, just go get it on; you're in the second scene, which is only in ten minutes, hurry!" Kana freaked.

"Okay, okay, don't worry; it doesn't take me ten minutes to get changed." Kyasha said. She walked into the back room and grabbed her costume. Throwing it on she ran back out into the hustle and bustle of the students getting their costumes and rereading their lines.

"Kyasha, I need you to go and wait by the stage, you'll find Hikari there too." Mrs. Boute asked. "Your part is coming up soon."

"Okay." Kyasha made her way through the kids and found Hikari standing there.

"Oh hello there Kyasha didn't think you were going to show." She chided.

"I'm here alright; your part is useless without mine here." Kyasha said with a laugh.

"Whatever, I just can't wait till I get to shoot you with my arrow."

"Which is plastic, god do you expect it to hurt me or something?" Kyasha couldn't help but smile.

Hikari was going to say something when the announcer came on and introduced the play then was showed off when the audience clapped. Kyasha took a deep breath, she could do this right?

"Go, go, go…" Mrs. Boute called to Hikari. She walked out in her priestess robes and the crowd cheered again. Kyasha tensed, she was up next, Hikari just had to say her lines then it was her scene, the scene where the narrator tells the hanyou's story, reality was starting to kick in, she couldn't do this.

"One day, way back in feudal Japan, was a young priestess…." The narrator started. "Her name was Kikyou…"

Kyasha hated this part and the next few scenes making it seem that she was the bad person, that she was the one who purposefully killed Kikyou…until they meet the monk and Naraku; her arch foe in the play, Atama actually played that part.

"She lived a relatively peaceful life until one day; she met an unexpected guest…a hanyou, a cold-blooded hanyou. Then the young priestess' life turned and changed." The narrator finished. The lights went out on cue, meaning Kyasha's signal to go out and switch places with Hikari for her introduction.

Kyasha took a deep breath and walked out on stage, glaring at Hikari and taking her place on stage. Taking another breath, the lights flashed back on, Kyasha had to get used to the lights, the glare of the spotlight was driving her crazy, making her sweat.

"Kikyou was loved and guarded, protecting the Shikon no tama was her destiny, her duty. But there were some creatures that wanted the jewel for themselves, namely a certain hanyou."

Kyasha was becoming bored out of her mind, so she decided to look for her family out in the audience.

"The hanyou, he lived alone, not belonging to anyone…" with each word, Kyasha's head grew lower and quite a bit slower, she didn't mean it, but it was rather depressing. She just couldn't wait for one of the action scenes.

'This is like some cruel soap opera…' Kyasha sighed. 'A re-run of that episode…'

The scene went by, not very fast, but it did. Now Kyasha was out on stage again, but this time it was in a different part. She was standing there, with a fake jewel in her hand, watching as the priestess drew an arrow.

"You betrayed me…you vial hanyou." She shouted as she let go of the arrow.

"Kikyou, no--" Kyasha said her line and was hit with the arrow before she could finish. Slamming herself into the cardboard tree, holding herself up and making it look like she was hanging by the arrow was tough work, as the narrator explained how the hanyou stayed there for fifty long years until another priestess came to his rescue.

**88888888888888888**

"Daitan, shh, the play's starting." Kagome signaled her son to be quiet as they watched the lights dim and then a spotlight grew and followed a young girl walking on stage. 'That must be Kikyou.' Kagome thought. She glanced up at Inuyasha; he looked so into the play, like he was replaying it in his own head. Kagome took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know he wasn't alone anymore. He repaid it with a little squeeze of his own.

"She's pretty good." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled. "I can't wait to see who plays each part." Kagome giggled softly.

Finally, the next scene came, the lights turned off and the audience went silent. You could only hear a bit of feet moving on stage but other then that, it was dead silence.

The lights came back on, and instead of the priestess sitting with a few children, there was a hanyou sitting in a tree. Kagome was in awe at how much Kyasha looked like her father, she had on his infamous outfit, and she already had the silver hair and golden eyes.

"Kikyou was loved and guarded, protecting the Shikon no tama was her destiny, her duty. But there were some creatures that wanted the jewel for themselves, namely a certain hanyou."

Kagome saw Kyasha look out into the audience, knowing she was looking for them, she gave a little wave. Kyasha gave a little nod to let her know she saw them, not wanting to wave into the audience while she was on stage.

"The hanyou, he lived alone, not belonging to anyone…" Kagome glanced back up at Inuyasha, but was surprised to see him have a small smile on his face. She smiled to, knowing he didn't think he was alone and unwanted anymore.

The next scene came, the scene where it showed them getting closer in their relationship to the dreadful arrow. Kagome was amazed at how good of an actress Kyasha was; she played Inuyasha's part perfectly.

"You betrayed me…you vial hanyou." Kikyou shouted as she let go of the arrow.

"Kikyou, no--" The hanyou couldn't finish what she was about to say as the arrow hit him and Kyasha hot the tree.

"She's really good." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"She is…she's really good at dieing." They both gave a light giggle as they listened to the narrator explained how the hanyou stayed pinned to the tree for fifty years, until a young, mysterious priestess came.

Kagome couldn't wait to see who played her part, she smiled.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	20. Chapter 20

**+Chapter 19+**

**+Discipline+**

"We are now going to begin our intermission, we have drinks and food outside if anyone needs anything to get…we'll be holding games and contests outside, the play will begin again in twenty minutes, thank you for coming, we enjoy your being here." The announcer commented as everyone left the room. They had reached the scene when the hanyou and his new friend, the priestess, met a little kitsune.

"She's so cool up there with her sword and fighting youkai with her powers, this play is awesome!" Daitan cried out as they neared the doors.

"I know, I never would have guessed that Kyasha was any good, she kept complaining that she was no good at it." Souta added.

"She plays your part really well, huh Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled.

"Keh." He grumbled as they neared the food stand.

"Can I get a hotdog?" Daitan asked Kagome.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Hey guys." A voice called.

"Kyasha, you were wonderful." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out as they watched her catch up to them. She was now changed into a pair of sweatpants and small t-shirt, her long hair was tied up and she was sweating.

"Man, that spotlight really gets to you after awhile…do you guys think I'm that good?" Kyasha asked as she took another drink of water.

"You're awesome, how you took on Sesshoumaru with your sword, totally cool." Daitan screeched.

"Thanks Daitan." Kyasha giggled.

"You were great, how come you said you suck at acting, you make it look so natural." Kagome added.

"I just hate it, that's all; I hate being in front of so many people and not being myself, being someone else." Kyasha explained.

"What's the name of the guy who plays Kagome?" Souta just had to ask. The young boy had to put and wig on, and lose a bit of weight just to look similar to his sister.

"Oh, his name's Kushoo, he's only from the eighth grade…" Kyasha giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny, he is a good actor." Kagome pouted.

"Come on, Kagome, don't be poor sport, it's only acting." Inuyasha smiled.

"Are there any kissing scenes?" Mrs. Higurashi asked out of the blue.

"Uhh…" Kyasha blushed. Inuyasha and Kagome knew.

"Mama, that's not appropriate…" Kagome said trying to change the subject, she knew that there was, in fact, a kissing scene; she just didn't want to relive it.

"It's a stupid kiss anyways…" Inuyasha said, pretty much reading Kagome's thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I better get back…the next scene is a battle scene, when a new character kidnaps the helpless Mama…" Kyasha giggled.

"I'm not helpless." Kagome blurted out.

"Sure, but why do I end up saving your character so many times?" Kyasha answered with a big smile on her face.

"She's got ya there." Inuyasha laughed.

"So who's this new character?"

"You mean you don't know? You lived this story and you don't know what character kidnaps Kagome after you meet Shippou?" Kyasha said. "You'll just have to find out."

"Come on, tell us…" kagome grumbled.

"You mean you really don't know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya afterwards…" Kyasha waved 'bye' and left to get her costume on again.

88888888888888888

"Monk, get away from her!" Kyasha screamed out her line.

"Oh, so you do have affection for her?" The monk stated.

"Wha—no!" Kyasha stuttered.

"So then she's up for grabs?" The monk asked.

"No!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed.

**88888888888888888**

"She's getting really good…." Kagome mumbled again as they watched the monk and hanyou argue on stage.

"Yeah, she's got my part down pat." Inuyasha smirked.

"Mama, can I get a drink?" Daitan asked.

"Wait till the next intermission, okay Dai?" Kagome answered. He nodded.

"I'll take him Kagome, it's getting to be later and it's almost his bedtime, I need to go home anyway." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Are you sure Mama?"

"Positive, you guys just stay here and watch Kyasha for on Daitan."

"Okay, bye Mama, Papa."

"Bye, Dai." They both said as they brought there attention to the play again. They were finally getting on the scene where she met the youkai exterminator. Kyasha had told them that her best friend played her part. She was quite good at Sango, she already had her aggressive nature, or that's what Kyasha had told them.

"Die hanyou, you killed my family, now I will kill you." Kana cried out as she threw her giant wooden boomerang.

"I…didn't…kill your family." Kyasha said in between hits as she dodged them all quite well.

"Inuyasha!" A boy called out, everytime Kyasha looked at him, she never got the image of her mother, and he was just revolting, the kid didn't even look like Kagome.

The fight continued and everyone was getting tired, the only one with the energy to make the fight look good was Kyasha herself.

"Naraku…you had this planned all along." Kumaru, the boy who played Miroku said.

"He'll die!" Kyasha jumped in there with her fake Tetsusaiga and ripped the fake Naraku puppet. "Damn, he got away.

"Why don't you join us, we're after Naraku as well…you can get your revenge, and we'll help you get it." Kushoo, the disturbing boy who played Kagome, said.

"I…" Kana fainted.

"She's exhausted, let's get her to a hut to check her wounds; she's lost a lot of blood." Atama stated.

**88888888888888888**

"Kikyou, I can't watch this go on, I don't want you to get hurt by Naraku, I must protect you." Kyasha grabbed Hikari and gave her forced hug. 'I hate this…' Kyasha thought.

Kushoo/Kagome gasped in the background, thought everyone in the audience heard him.

"You don't have to protect yourself; I'll do it, just stay…with me." Kyasha was trying so hard to stop her giggles from coming. She could see Hikari was disgusted that Kyasha had to even touch her so to them, this was the worst scene.

Hikari pulled out her knife and brought it to Kyasha's neck.

"Wha--?"

"I have Naraku right where I want him, Onigumo is still in his heart, I have a part in his heart, so I'll be able to play right in that…" Then she floated away.

"Kikyou!" Kyasha called out. She just stood there, not knowing what to do, but then, on cue, a branch broke.

"Who's there?" Kyasha grumbled. Turning around to find Kushoo/Kagome standing there.

"K-Kagome…" Kyasha whispered.

Then she ran, she ran and went back to her time. Kyasha loathed this scene; it made the whole story so depressing.

**88888888888888888**

"Naraku, you have lived way past you life span." Kagome cried as she was getting ready to shoot an arrow. She glimpsed at Inuyasha and he gave her a nod.

"Die Naraku!" Kagome cried out as she let her arrow go, just at that time Inuyasha let out his blast, both enter twining at they hit their mark. A devastating scream came from Naraku as the audience gave a standing ovation. The play was finally over.

Kyasha took a deep breath and bowed like everyone else in the play. Things were being thrown this way and that. As Kyasha was looking down, a small rose hit her feet, she glanced up and saw Taji, the wolf youkai, standing there clapping and smiling. Kyasha smiled back, this was an awesome play, she had to admit.

**88888888888888888**

"You were awesome Kyasha." Daitan exclaimed again.

"Thanks Dai, but I wasn't that great, I messed up a few lines…" Kyasha blushed.

"Oh stop being so modest, if you messed up a few lines, I didn't notice." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm just glad it's over, can we get back to Sango and Miroku, I just want to relax…" Kyasha giggled.

"I need to talk to Mama before we leave; I'll meet you at the well." Kagome said as she, too, ran up the steps.

"You were really good." Inuyasha finally said.

"I said it already, I hate acting, that's the last time I ever do it." Kyasha repeated.

"Okay, okay, but I still think you did really good." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks."

**88888888888888888**

"Kagome, nice to see you again, hi everyone." Sango said cheerfully.

"Hi Sango, Miroku…where are the kids?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, there sleeping, Shippou had them wired all day today, they fell asleep a few hours ago." Miroku chuckled.

"That's good. So it's just been you two for awhile now…but where's Shippou?"

"Like I said, he had the kids wired all day today." Miroku reminded.

"What have you guys been up to?" Kyasha asked.

"Not much, catching up on stuff, the usual." Sango added.

"Oh Inuyasha, that reminds me, a villager came by today and said that there was a youkai attacking there town lately, I thought you and I could go check it out." Miroku added.

"Keh, when do we leave?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"As soon as you want to." Miroku said cheerfully, noting how grumpy the hanyou looked.

"Then let's go, as soon as we can get this over with, the sooner we can head back." He stood up and headed for the door. "Come on Monk, let's get moving."

"Okay, see you ladies and Daitan tomorrow sometime." He waved.

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry." Kagome said.

"Don't you know? It's the new moon tomorrow night; he wants to get it done as soon as possible." Sango explained.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Kagome remembered.

"You mean Papa's night is the new moon?" Kyasha asked.

"I guess you never knew, but yeah, the new moon. Daitan's is the full moon." Kagome added.

"Mama, I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired…" Daitan yawned.

"Okay, good night."

"Good night, Dai." Kyasha waved.

"Night." Sango whispered.

"I'm gonna go to bed too, I'll see you guys in the morning." Kyasha said her good byes and headed for their hut.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that…what is Kyasha going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused.

"I mean, Miroku told me today that Kyasha was the new heir to the western lands, after Inuyasha, and he didn't take it. What is she going to do? Have you talked about it with her?"

"No, I don't know what she's going to do…we've never really brought it up since yesterday when she left us for a couple days. I think she's still thinking about it, but I just hope she makes the right decision, she's already been stressed out." Kagome explained.

Not knowing to them, but a certain hanyou heard the whole thing.

'What _am_ I going to do? Everyone's worried, I have to make my decision…I have to.' Kyasha thought to herself as she fell asleep as the thoughts of being Lady of the throne of the Western lands flooded her dreams.

**88888888888888888**

"Good morning everyone!" Sango came into the small hut where all the kids were awake.

"I'm up, I'm up Mama." Chansu said groggily.

"Yeah, Mama, leave us alone." Hanna yawned.

"Where's Kyasha?" Daitan asked, already up and ready to go.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her all morning. I thought she was still sleeping." Sango commented.

"What's up?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut.

"Kagome have you seen Kyasha this morning?" Sango asked.

"No, but I'll go look for her." She rushed out of the hut and headed for the one place she believed her daughter was, her father's forest.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	21. Chapter 21

**+Chapter 20+**

**+Miko+**

'I've gotta make my choice…come on Kyasha, get it over with…' She shook her head thinking that would help with her decision. No such luck. 'Maybe I should just flip a coin…'

"I knew you'd be here." A voice stated. Kyasha looked back and saw Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to come down and get me?" She giggled. Kyasha sighed and jumped down. Picking up her mother, she hopped up back to where she was in the tree she had been sitting in for hours now. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything…what makes you think that?" Kyasha stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, you're too much like your father to just come and sit in a tree and not think about something, so fess up."

"Fine…I was…I was just thinking about becoming the Lady of the Western lands and my big decision…that's all." Kyasha sighed. They both sat there in silence.

"So, you heard us last night?" Kyasha was caught off by her question, but sighed again and nodded.

"Just to let you know, we're all behind you in this choice, your father is, Daitan, and me also…we believe you can make the right decision, choose what you want to do." Kagome whispered. Kyasha nodded, but stopped as her ears perked up. "Kyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That's exactly what Papa said…" Kyasha mumbled.

"Well, your father is right." Kagome grinned.

"We better get back…" Was all she said as she grabbed Kagome and jumped off the tree. She did not waste anytime as she ran back to the hut.

"Kyasha, what did you hear?" Kagome didn't have to finish, she sensed it, an evil youkai coming in their direction.

"Mama, you need to run back to the village and get Sango." Kyasha said as she put Kagome down.

"No, I am not leaving you here, you're my daughter." Kagome stated. But before Kyasha could say anything, the youkai appeared.

"Mama, please, get out of here." Kyasha demanded, as she got ready to take on the youkai.

"N--" Kagome was cut off when something cold and wet grabbed her from behind her. "Kyasha!" Kyasha looked back and saw another youkai grabbing on to her. How come she didn't smell him? Then Kyasha got a look at how wet he was, the water would do it.

"Mama!" Kyasha began to run after the youkai who had a good gripped on Kagome.

"Come one step closer and I ring her neck." The youkai said as he held a clawed hand up to her neck. Before Kyasha could do anything about it, she was knocked out by a giant tail.

"Stand down hanyou…you cannot defeat us." Said the first youkai.

"Yeah right, like I'd surrender to you." Kyasha grumbled as she stood up.

"Ha, you make me laugh…" The youkai chuckled. Kyasha started to growl. Kagome was watching her daughter, but then something got her attention, her sword…it was gone, and she didn't have it.

"Kyasha, get back to the village!" Kagome cried, but she was too late, the youkai had cornered her and was about to kick her when Kagome heard her scream.

"The little hanyou doesn't like losing…Ha." The youkai stated.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she watched Kyasha hunch over and begin to growl.

"Kyasha!" Kagome couldn't help the tears the racked up. Her daughter needed help, and fast. Kyasha's growls became louder as her claws and teeth grew. Her aura was sparking everywhere, Kagome noticed.

'Why would it do that?' She asked herself. 'Why is it taking so long? Is…is she fighting it?' Kagome could only hope.

"Kyasha, fight it! You've gotta make it, please!" Kagome cried out over and over again. The youkai was about to grab her, but just as his hand made it to the small barrier Kyasha had created he jumped back in pain.

"You damn hanyou, you will pay for that." It screamed. 'Inuyasha was never able to create barriers…why can his daughter?' Kagome was completely confused at this. Just then Kyasha let out another scream as she finally finished her transformation.

"Die hanyou!" The youkai cried out but was surprised when Kyasha jumped up and, with her claws, cut off the youkai's head, killing it instantly. Kagome gasped as she watched Kyasha move closer to her and the other youkai, and she was…laughing?

"Get…get away from me!" The youkai stuttered as he watched the hanyou walked closer and closer. Kyasha reached the youkai and rose up her claws. Kagome flinched, awaiting the attack coming from her own daughter, knowing that nothing was going to stop her from attacking her own flesh and blood, but the attack never came. Kagome looked up and saw her daughter fighting it, fighting her youkai blood.

"Kyasha…" Kagome whispered. By this time the youkai was long gone, leaving Kagome on the ground at mercy to her youkai daughter.

"Kyasha!" A voice called. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha and Miroku coming.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Kyasha was slowly raising her hand further, obviously losing the battle within her.

"Kyasha stop!" Inuyasha cried out again as he made his way to his daughter. Knowing what was going on, he grabbed her hand just before she brought it down. This making the youkai Kyasha very angry.

"Inuyasha, she's fighting it…she fighting her youkai blood." Kagome said as Miroku came and grabbed her to bring her back to the village.

Inuyasha heard her before she and Miroku were gone.

"You're fighting it huh? Do it. Show me you can do it, Kyasha…" Inuyasha mumbled. Kyasha let out a yell of pain and she fell to the ground and grabbed her head in agony, fighting the pain and battle against her youkai blood. Inuyasha stood there, watching his daughter fight it, knowing he couldn't help her.

'How can she fight it? I didn't even know what was happening…' Inuyasha was puzzled. But was shaken from his thoughts as he saw Kyasha stand and growl, he realized she hadn't won the battle. Stepping back he watched her turn around to him.

"Kyasha…" He whispered.

She growled again and jumped at him. Inuyasha dodged it and began to run in the opposite direction of the village.

**88888888888888888**

"Miroku…she…it was different." Kagome said as they made their way back to the village to safety.

"What was different?" Miroku asked.

"Her transformation, it took a lot longer than usual…it seemed she had been fighting her youkai blood the whole time." Kagome whispered, she needed to know why she was still able to fight it, in the past, Inuyasha was never actually capable to fight it, and it was with the help of Kagome's assistance that brought him back to his senses. How could Kyasha do that by herself?

"I believe she has you to thank for that." Miroku smiled. Kagome gave him a 'please explain' kind of look. "Okay, remember how you brought Inuyasha brought…you used your Miko powers, and since Kyasha is your daughter, she must have inherited enough of that power, but obviously not enough for her to not change completely."

"Wow, I never thought about that…I just hope she's safe." She whispered the last part to herself. She glanced back at the forest, hoping her daughter and mate were alright.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha called back as he ran above the trees, just above Kyasha. She had been going non stop, never quitting, she actually got Inuyasha a few times, one time in the chest where he was losing quite a bit of blood. She just kept at it, and if Inuyasha didn't think of something fast, he wasn't going to make it.

He thought back to the times when he was brought back, it was either Kagome's miko powers or the rosary, but he had neither of those at the moment. He just had to keep going until she got tired or he did, he was hoping for the latter one.

'I've gotta think of something, or I'm toast…damn, where is that hell necklace when you need it.' He growled. But then, the idea came to him. He stopped running and hopped behind Kyasha. Just as she was turning around he whacked her across her neck, knocking her into a temporary unconscious state. 'Now why didn't I think of that earlier?' Just then, the loss of blood got to him and Inuyasha fell to his knees becoming weaker by the second. They were too far from the village to make it there by foot.

"Inuyasha!" He looked up and saw Sango riding Kirara coming to them.

"Sango, down here." He shouted back.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" She asked, spotting the blood covered haori.

"Don't worry about…me; just get her out of here." Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up. Sango nodded and picked the girl up and heaved her up onto Kirara.

"Come on, get on." Sango instructed. She helped him get up and then sat in between the weak hanyou and the unconscious one. "What happened?" She asked as Kirara took off.

"I'll tell you…when we get back to the hut, I just need to rest." Inuyasha mumbled.

'It must be bad if he tells me he needs rest…' Sango told herself.

"Okay, but you're expected to give a full explanation when we get back." He felt him nod.

**88888888888888888**

"So, what you're saying is that it's possible for Daitan to have more miko powers than Kyasha?" Kagome asked Miroku as they sat in the hut. They had reached the hut and told Sango everything, Miroku then told her to get Kirara and go to get Inuyasha and Kyasha. She left roughly ten minutes ago, Miroku was using all the tricks in the book to get Kagome to relax, talking about something always worked, right?

"Yes, Daitan has never come close to transforming, even in tight situations. I believe Daitan is more like you, Kagome, and Kyasha is more like her father." Miroku explained.

"That does explain a lot, Daitan hasn't transformed, but he is young."

"Yes, but he has come in to some pretty close situations that even Inuyasha would have transformed into his youkai if he were in." Miroku commented. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, Miroku!" Sango called from outside. They both ran out and were surprised to see Inuyasha and Kyasha sleeping on Kirara's back. "It was the most uncomfortable ride I have ever experienced on Kirara; I never want to be near another sleeping hanyou again." Sango grumbled. Kagome let out a gasp as she saw how much blood Inuyasha had lost.

"Sango, get Kyasha into the hut, Kagome and I'll check on Inuyasha, make sure she has no injuries." Sango nodded as she piggy-backed the girl into the hut.

"Miroku, get me my first-aid kit." Kagome asked Miroku. He ran back into the hut and grabbed it. Bringing it back to Kagome, he got a good look at Inuyasha's chest wound. It was pretty deep, but not as bad as some of his other wounds he had received in plenty of his other battles.

"How does it look?" He asked.

"It's pretty deep…she got him pretty good." Kagome said. Miroku nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"I'll go check on Kyasha." Kagome nodded as she started to bandage Inuyasha.

"Sango? How does she look?" Miroku asked.

"She doesn't have any wounds, just a few bruises where Inuyasha obviously hit her to knock her out." They both sat there and stared at the young hanyou.

"I was talking to Kagome, she said that Kyasha looked like she was putting up a very good fight against her youkai blood, she didn't transform as fast as Inuyasha has in the past. We were talking and we both believe it's because she has inherited enough miko blood to put up a fight against transforming, though not enough to stop it." Sango was staring at Miroku the nodded.

"It explains some of what Kagome was going on about." They both sat there in silence. Kagome walked in.

"How is he?" Miroku asked.

"He's fine, still sleeping…how's Kyasha?" he hesitated.

"Oh she's fine, no wounds, just bumps and bruises, they'll be gone before tomorrow morning." Sango added. Kagome sighed in relief. "She put up a pretty good fight with Inuyasha, when I got there, he looked exhausted."

They all nodded, everyone was silent. Two hanyous down, and so many questions to ask them, time would only tell.

**88888888888888888**

'Oh god…what happened to me?' A voice came through the blackness. It felt like hell. Nothing. That's all she could see. Kyasha tried to pull herself out of her unconscious state. Her senses came back to her, one at a time. Finally, she had the energy to open her eyelids and look at her surroundings.

'Where am I?' She asked herself as she looked around the small hut she was now in. 'How long have I been out?' She caught a glimpse of the door, it was light out, looked like the middle of the afternoon.

"Kyasha?" A low voice asked before a figure came in the door way. The curtain swung open to show a worried looking hanyou. "You're awake…" Inuyasha whispered. Kyasha nodded, but stopped when she felt a head ache coming on. She moaned in pain and her father was by her side in an instant. The problem was he reopened some of his wounds to get to her so fast. Inuyasha had been nagged by everyone that day to keep it easy, he ignored them as usual.

"I smell….blood? Are you alright Papa?" Kyasha hesitantly asked.

"It's nothing…how are your wounds?" He tired to change the subject, knowing it was useless when she got her stubborn gene from her Mother and her hanyou sense of smell from him.

"No, I smell a lot, it's not okay, let me look at it." Kyasha stubbornly pushed. Trying to sit up she was pushed down by a pair of strong arms.

"No, you're my priority now, lie down and get some shut eye." Inuyasha demanded. 'Why was Inuyasha being all protective, and what did he say earlier about wounds?' The words he had said hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Papa, what happened? Why am I lying in bed while you have a deep gash in your chest?" She didn't miss the fleeting glimpse of fear in his eyes, but that was replaced by sympathy.

"Kyasha…I…you…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He already knew how much it hurt coming that close to killing the ones you loved, he never wanted anyone, especially his family, to live through it.

"What?" Kyasha was getting impatient. Something happened and she wanted to know.

"You transformed, Okay? You were attacked by two youkai with your mother and you transformed." Inuyasha winced when he looked into her eyes. Slowly they turned from confusion to sadness and into a state of loneliness. "Ky--"

"I gotta go for a…sec'." Kyasha stood up and walked outside to think. But a thought came to mind. "Did I…did I hurt….Mama?"

"No…" Inuyasha whispered. Then she was gone. At first he wanted to go after her, but then he remembered back when he changed, he felt so alone in the world, afraid that you could kill someone that you loved. She just needed sometime.

"Inuyasha, where's Kyasha?" Kagome asked.

"She's out in the forest…thinking. She needs some time to herself." Kagome nodded.

"I hope she's okay." They both nodded.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha ran into the woods, ignoring the pain coming from her wounds, hoping she could get some distance between her and her family and friends; the people she would die, if she hurt or injured.

'Why? Why would I change now?' Kyasha asked herself when she jumped into a nearby tree to think. 'How did it happen?' It was already getting late, Kyasha watched the sun go down, it calmed her in a way she never knew it could. She turned around and tried to find the moon, but…there was no moon.

_Hi there, I decided to go all out and edit so I got them all done in one night. I hope you like the newly updated version of my story. Tomorrow I'll begin to write more onto the story, it shouldn't be too much longer but there are a few things that still need to be written so be patient._

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_

_ErinPoncho_

_jay2005_

_Inulvr_

_Kuramas gurl_

_Ehu_

_tailconcerto _

_butterflikissez _

_NyteAngelOfDarkness7_

_lynnie123 _

_Going-SuperNova_

_Inu-geri_

_Reke _

_EquineBabe_

_prinsessserenity59_

_Lackofname _

_Jason C_

_Sesshomarusgirl_

_In addition, if I have forgotten anyone, please tell me and I will add you on the list if you want to be special as well…_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	22. Chapter 22

_Last episode:_

_It was already getting late, Kyasha watched the sun go down, it calmed her in a way she never knew it could. He turned around and tried to find the moon, but…there was no moon._

**+Chapter 21+**

**+Powerless+**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat inside the hut, waiting for Kyasha to get back. Many hours passed and they becoming worried. Just then, Inuyasha heard a pulse.

'Not now…' He growled. His hair turned from silver to a coal black. Glancing at his nails as they retracted, all of his senses dulled to human.

"Fuck." He said out loud, gaining Kagome's attention; she had just been looking outside the hut for any signs of their daughter. Everyone else had packed up earlier and were all sleeping.

"I forgot the new moon…." Kagome whispered.

"Why tonight?" He grumbled.

"I'll go look for Kyasha, you wait right here." Kagome sighed. Getting up she felt a hand on hers.

"Be careful, I…I can't…I can't protect you on these nights." Kagome gave him a smile and hugged him to let him know she understood. He hugged back; pulling away she left after their daughter.

**88888888888888888**

'Damn, I can't believe…why? I thought I wouldn't do _that_ again…' Kyasha had been depressed all day, nothing could make it worse.

'You didn't hurt Mama, and that's all that matters right now, you have to cut yourself some slack, you can't force yourself not to get cornered and scared…'

'Come on, if Papa didn't come in at that moment I could've….I could have…' Kyasha couldn't finish her thought.

"Kyasha!" She jumped down from the tree, recognizing who was calling her. 'Mama.' She started walking over to her, but stopped when she heard a scream. She ran for her life, she just hoped she'd get to her Mother before she was hurt.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha!" Kagome called out, she had left the hut, and was now in the middle of the forest looking for her daughter. 'Where is she?' She asked herself, but just then, something grabbed on to her. She screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"I'd advise you to be quiet…we wouldn't want to hurt you now, would we?" The youkai asked her as he pulled her into his arms. 'What's happening, someone….please, save me.' Just then Kyasha cam running through the forest.

"Let go of her!" She shouted.

"You again…I've got something just for you, now!" He shouted. Kyasha didn't have enough time, she was pulled into someone's arms and slowly she felt overwhelmed with a heat, coursing through her body. She began to feel light headed and was about to nod off.

"Kyasha…let go of her!" Kagome screamed. Kyasha looked up and saw her mother flying off with the youkai.

"Mother!" Kyasha cried, feeling too weak to do anything.

"There, all done…see ya!" The youkai called, he started to follow the other youkai. 'He thinks he can just get away.' Kyasha thought. She took a leap, but something was different. Taking another leap, she began to feel light headed again, slowly falling to the ground.

"Mama…" She mumbled as she fell under the spell.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha…god, Kyasha wake up!" She was slowly coming to. Slowly.

"Sango?" She asked.

"Thanks god, you're awake…" She mumbled. "Kyasha…are you okay?" Her voice was kind of stuttering, but why?

"I'm fine…why? Where am I?" Kyasha opened her eyes; it was still dark out.

"Well, you're…human." She stated. Kyasha's eyes doubled in size, she was what?

"But it isn't…the quarter moon… what the hell?" Kyasha was freaking out.

"I don't know, but you're a human, I found you unconscious in the forest." Sango paused. "You…you were mumbling about something…I couldn't quite get it, but…Kagome…your mother…she's...she's gone." Kyasha felt like dieing there, her mother was gone. Then memories of last night came back to her. The two youkai from before, feeling light headed, and then black.

"Where's Papa?" Kyasha whispered.

"Miroku has him, he's still human tonight, so he had to tie him down to make him stay and keep from going." Sango mumbled; she wanted her friend back.

"Oh…it's my entire fault!" Kyasha cried.

"It's not your fault." Sango didn't know what to do, she had never dealt with a crying hanyou before, Daitan was a different story, Inuyasha never cried, only once, but that only lasted for two seconds, this was going to be harder then it looked.

"Sango…I'll be right back." She whispered. Kyasha walked out of the hut, Sango did as she wished and didn't follow. 'I have to go save her; this is all my fault…'

'But you are human...you can't do anything even if you wanted to…' Kyasha sighed, she had to anyway, and it was her fault her mother wasn't there with her. It was always her fault, and she wanted to fix it this time.

**88888888888888888**

"Inuyasha you need to stay calm, it's almost morning, and you need to be patient." Miroku stated.

"Shut up, monk…get me out of this thing…fuck, Kagome's probably getting farther away and all you can do is watch me struggle and wait till morning...Let me out!" Inuyasha growled.

"Be--" Miroku was cut off when Sango came running in panting. "Sango what's wrong?"

"Kyasha…she's…gone!" Sango shouted. "I left her to think, she was blubbering about it all being her fault and when I went to find her, I couldn't, I think…I think she went to get Kagome."

"She can take care of--" Miroku tried to calm her down.

"That's the problem; she won't be able to…"

"Why?" Both men asked.

"Somehow, one of the youkai that attacked her and Kagome sucked out her youkai, she's completely human just like you and me, no traces of being a hanyou…that's why!" Both men showed different amounts of shock.

"How? When? You mean you didn't tell me my own daughter was there when Kagome was kidnapped…I…get me out now!" Inuyasha growled, he was beyond pissed right now.

"Inuyasha, please, just wait till the sun rises, and then we can go after both, Kyasha and Kagome. They couldn't have gotten far…" They decided to leave, not wanting to deal with an overly pissed hanyou.

"Kagome…Kyasha….please…stay safe…." Inuyasha whispered as he began to try and get out of the numerous amounts of ropes.

**88888888888888888**

'Bored as hell here…' A young wolf youkai thought. Kooketsu was on another round around the, soon-to-be his, lands. He was getting rather bored so he decided to daydream while he looked out for any youkai in the neighborhood.

'So…what to think about…'

'How about that hanyou you met the other day?' He asked himself.

'Wait…why? She was annoying…and don't forget to add rude to the list of compliments while were at it…'

'Come on, she was cute…don't tell me you didn't think so, it was written all over your face…'

'She was….a _tiny_ bit, but why do I wanna think about that…that…mutt?'

'Don't call her a mutt…find a better name for her if you're not going to call her by her real name…'

'What is her real name?'

'You are hopeless…you're thinking about her and you don't know her name…'

'What? I am not thinking about her…'

'Yes…you are, right as we speak.' Kooketsu sighed. He couldn't get his mind off that nameless hanyou.

_"Come out, I know you're there!" Kyasha demanded, she didn't expect for the thing to come out, but a tall, young man walked out._

_"You don't need to do anything; I'm not here to beat you up…" The boy calmly stated with his hands up in a jokingly state of defense._

_"Keh, whatever, what do you want anyway?" Kyasha grumbled._

_"You're that dog's daughter, are you not?" He asked._

_"Yeah, who wants to know?"_

_"Me, my name is Kooketsu…" The boy said._

_"Noble? You've got to be kidding me?" Kyasha giggled._

_"Shove it; I don't want to here to from a wimpy inu-hanyou like yourself." Kooketsu growled._

_"You think you could take me?" She asked._

_"I could, and I could wipe the floor with you…" Kooketsu declared._

_"What makes you think you could beat me?"_

_"You haven't met my father then, have you?" He asked. She gave him a confused look._

_"Who, your fighting skills have nothing to do with your father…only if he taught you, of course." Kyasha asked._

There meeting wasn't the best, but she put up a fight. If only he could see her again. Kooketsu was pulled out of his thoughts when he smelled a human. Looking to his left he got a glimpse of a human alright. Something about her seemed so familiar. He walked over to get a better look. It was a girl, a girl with long black hair and deep violet eyes. Her scent was familiar too.

'It can't be…but, I thought she was a hanyou….she's a human' He shook his head, it was her. But how? 'Where's she going?'

'Follow her…if she's a human, she won't smell you, she can't even hear you, and you're making some racket.'

'Shut up.' He huffed. But, he didn't notice that he had been following her, and wasn't about to leave her side.

**88888888888888888**

'I have no clue where I'm going…let's just face it, I'm lost.' Kyasha sighed, she had been traveling forever, and she had no clue where to go now. 'Without my youkai powers I'm a walking target, but what next?' She looked around and saw a good place to camp, she sighed again and began to get some wood for the fire.

'This is weird, there haven't been any youkai around here, or they would've attacked me…I'm just glad, but why wouldn't they attack?' She shook her head as she saw a spark for the fire, sitting back she gaze into the blaze as she tried to figure out what to do next.

She felt alone. This was the longest time she had ever actually been away from people she knew and loved. She missed her mother, father, and even Daitan. She just hoped she didn't have to go through this anymore. But she had to fix her own problem, she had to. Kyasha sighed; she had been doing that all day. Glancing at the sun set, she slowly fell asleep.

**88888888888888888**

'Why?' Was all Kooketsu kept asking himself as he would kill the youkai that came after Kyasha. He had no clue what the answer was but it kept him thinking while he protectively watched over the hanyou-now-human. 'I can't keep doing this, I should've been back at the cave already…' He sighed as he watched the girl make camp.

He settled down in a tree over her head. Taking a deep breath, her scent intoxicated him, soothed him and removed his stress. What was it about this girl that made him….care?

Kooketsu was really questioning this girl, but stayed and watched over her while she fell asleep. In his opinion, she was just a walking jigsaw puzzle.

"Good night…mutt." He whispered as he too, fell asleep. He still didn't know her name.

**88888888888888888**

"Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?" Miroku asked as he ran with Inuyasha.

"Where do you think, we're finding Kyasha first then going after Kagome." He growled. Inuyasha wasn't very happy about this whole thing. Miroku and Sango had taken the ropes off just before the sun came up. Sango decided to stay back and watch Hanna, Chansu, and Daitan while Miroku tagged along with Inuyasha.

"I can still smell her, she didn't get too far, but if we slow down her scent will vanish, it's going to start raining soon." Inuyasha stated as he got a good look at the dark clouds coming over head.

"Do you think that spell Sango was talking about is gone yet?" Miroku asked.

"No, her scent, it's human alright…" Inuyasha added. 'But there's another scent with hers…another youkai…Kyasha, be safe.' They continued running as the sun set.

**88888888888888888**

'I got no sleep last night….so cold.' Kyasha thought as she started to leave the camp. She had realized that she should've made a stop at Grandma's. Now that she was a human, she felt every temperature drop, and it was getting closer to December, and winter.

'I just want to get this over with!' Her mind screamed as she sneezed again. She wasn't too fond of getting colds, mostly because she never got them in the first place, being a hanyou, normally.

'I hear…water?' She asked as she neared a small clearing. She was right, there was a small hot spring just sitting there. 'Oh my god, kami has answered my prayers.' She giggled.

She started to strip and dipped in the water. 'Ah, this is the life.' Kyasha sighed as the warm water hit her body, steaming and relaxing her aching muscles. The warmth was making her nose run, and after a long walk like she had done, it felt ten times better then it was supposed to. Her muscles ached, and not having her hanyou abilities was really affecting her.

'Life doesn't get any better then this….' She sighed again. Her smile turned into a frown. 'I shouldn't be doing this…Mama's kidnapped, Papa's probably pissed at me, and I'm human, I'm not even sure if I'm ever going to be a hanyou ever again…' She sighed, deciding to finish her relaxing bath; she dived under the water and washed all the dirt and grime from the past few days.

**88888888888888888**

'I had the best sleep of my whole life…Ahh.' Kooketsu sighed. He did, he had been sleeping like a baby, until he didn't smell Kyasha's scent. Her scent alone had the power to intoxicate him, and lull him into a sense of peace. He sighed again. Trailing a little bit behind Kyasha, he followed her scent and waited to watch for any youkai ready to attack.

He reared up next to Kyasha and watched as she walked into a small clearing. He didn't know where she was headed so he hopped into the trees, following her until she reached a small spring.

Not catching on to what she was about to do, he watched her. His jaw dropped, she was taking of her clothes, right there in front of him. 'She doesn't know you're watching, so _stop_ watching…' It didn't matter what he said to himself, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kyasha tossed her shirt onto the pile of clothes and crawled into the water. Her skin was ivory, smooth, and gentle. Kooketsu fell into a daze watching her bob in an out of the water, finally settling along the side and he didn't miss her small, relaxed, sigh. He sighed as well.

'You're a pervert, you know that right?' He asked himself. He shook his head, not wanting to ruin this moment for him. Yeah, he was being a pervert, but if no one knew, it wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

As he was about to breath in her aroma she dived into the water. Waiting for her to come up, to see her beauty, but…nothing happened, nothing came up, no Kyasha was reappearing from the surface. Kooketsu was getting worried, thinking of what to do, instinct came, hopping out of the tree he made his way to the hot spring. Kooketsu dived in and saw her, floating around in the water. He reached in and pulled her out, he sighed in relief, she was still breathing.

"You pervert!" Kyasha screamed as she slapping Kooketsu across the face.

**88888888888888888**

"You didn't have to slap me across the face…" Kooketsu grumbled for the hundredth time. They were both sitting around a small fire Kooketsu had made while he waited for Kyasha to get dressed.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who was spying on me while I had my bath." Kyasha huffed. 'I can't believe this guy; he doesn't take the blame for anything, does he? I mean, he saw me naked for crying out loud…' "How long were you watching me for?" Kyasha just had to know.

"I just came by…I wasn't even there long…and I already told you, I was trying to save you." Kooketsu explained.

"Oh sure, save me from what? The bubble monster or something?" Kyasha huffed.

"No…I…I thought you were drowning…" Kooketsu whispered. Kyasha stared at him for a minute. One minute this guy was a total pain, and the next he was blushing and saving you from, what he thought was, drowning.

"I'm….I'm sorry…and thank you for…_saving_ me." Kyasha stared at the ground; she stole a glance at the youkai across from her. He was blushing and smiling. 'I don't get him…' But she couldn't help but smile too.

"So…where are you going anyway? You've been heading in this direction for a day or two now." He mumbled. She gawked, and how did he know that?

"I thought you said you weren't following me…" Kyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

"I…uhh…err…that is…I…okay, okay, I was following you, but what do you expect, you're a weak human now." Kooketsu stuttered.

"Why?" Kyasha asked. "Why did you follow me? You probably had way better things you could have been doing…" Kyasha mumbled.

He shrugged. 'You'd be surprised at the other stuff I have to do…I'm the heir to the northern wolf tribe, I have to be _prepared_, or so my father says. I just thought that…well, you needed…some protection, you're human…and while we're on that subject, why are you human? That last time we met, you were a hanyou."

"Long story…a youkai some how, was able to literally, suck out, my youkai. Only leaving my human, causing me to turn into my human state, I'm after that youkai to get it back, and to get my mother back as well." She knew she'd regret telling him about her mother, it still hurt to talk about, that it was all her fault, she felt the sting of tears coming.

"You mean, the youkai kidnapped your mother?" He smelled her tears. Instinct told him to calm her, make her relax and hold her in his arms, but his mind was telling him other wise.

'You can't…remember, father said your mate must be youkai…and why does this subject come up, you shouldn't and don't like this girl. Get it together and get out of there.' He couldn't do it, he shook his head and found himself sitting beside the quietly sobbing girl.

"Are….are you okay?" Kooketsu asked, but wasn't expecting the warm feeling, looking down; Kyasha was rapped around him and a tight hug. He found himself moving his arms around her and rubbing her back to stop her from crying. "It's okay; I'll help you get your mother back…okay? Please, stop crying." Her sobs slowly stopped.

"Thank you…Kooketsu, I mean, you don't have to help…I'm only in the way, I have to dot his myself, and it was my fault in the first place." Kyasha whimpered as she wiped her eyes, not letting go of the boy.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	23. Chapter 23

**+Chapter 22+**

**+Encounter+**

"I can walk you know?" Kyasha growled, Kooketsu and she had been walking all day now, or more to say, he had been walking the whole day. Kooketsu refused every time Kyasha asked if she could walk. They had been arguing all day now.

"I know, I just want to carry you, is that a problem? You're a weak human now, and I want to take care of you." Kooketsu could just picture the pout on the hanyou-now-human's face. He smiled.

'He wants to take care of me? Why?' Kyasha thought.

"Let me down now! I'm human not disabled." She demanded.

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirked. She hit him across the head making him lose his balance as they both came crashing down on the ground. Kooketsu opened his eyes and saw Kyasha's face in front of his. She was lying on top of him; he couldn't help the blush the crept up his face. She still had her eyes closed, thank Kami.

"Kyasha?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You can, get off of…me now." He knew that's why she wasn't opening her eyes; she had a huge blush on her face.

"Oh, right…sorry." Kyasha mumbled as she helped him up and sat up herself. There hands lingered before they finally let go.

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I had to; it was the only thing I could do to get you to let me walk." She grumbled.

"Whatever, let's just get going." He picked her up and ignored her cussing as he started to run into the forest more.

**88888888888888888**

"Inuyasha, can you still smell her?" Miroku asked.

"What am I your dog now?" He grumbled.

"You know I don't think of you like that friend." He said in a huge smile on his face.

"Feh, whatever. Kyasha's moving a lot faster, but…how? She doesn't have her youkai, she's a human…" It was his worst nightmare, he had smelled another youkai with her, and now that scent was all over his daughter. 'Kyasha…please be safe.' He grabbed the monk and ran after Kyasha.

**88888888888888888**

"Come on, it's been like…four hours." Kyasha grumbled. Kooketsu hadn't put her down and her butt was getting soar.

"Were almost there."

"What? Almost where? Where are we going?"

"Could you just stop with the questions and trust me." Kyasha blushed, of course she trusted him, he had been protecting her for the past few days.

"Okay…" She mumbled. Kooketsu pushed through a bush and Kyasha looked around the clearing. It was amazing, a small lake/beach setting with the sunset in the background.

"It's beautiful…but why did you bring me here?" Kyasha asked.

"I…I come here to think…it was like my own personal spot where I could relax." Kooketsu had no clue why he was blushing, but he was.

"It's so--" Just then a loud growl that even her human ears could here was coming from behind them. Turning around her eyes widened. "Papa!" She called as she ran to him, but his growling caught her off guard, looking to where he was growling she saw Kooketsu.

"What did I say about staying away from my daughter?" Inuyasha managed to get out of his growling.

"Papa, he saved me several times, he was the one who brought me here, he protected me being human and all, don't hurt him please." Kyasha cried.

"Inuyasha, you're being a baka again, aren't you even listening to your daughter?" Miroku came up and hit the hanyou over the head with his staff.

"Fuck off Monk." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Miroku, where's Sango?" Kyasha asked. She walked up and stood in front of Kooketsu so her father wouldn't have the urge to attack him.

"She's back with the Daitan, Hanna, and Chansu." He said.

"Come on Kyasha; let's go get your mother." Kyasha sighed, that was why she was out here in the middle of the woods anyway.

"I…I…can't go with you." Kyasha whimpered.

"You what?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"It's my fault, I…I can't…Mama wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for me." Kyasha mumbled, surprisingly, Kooketsu put his hand on her shoulder. But Inuyasha growled, making Kooketsu take it off again, but it was enough, she smiled back at him before looking back at her father.

"Kyasha, you know that's not true…what exactly happened that night?" Miroku asked.

"I…I was in the woods…I heard Mama scream, I ran to her but when I got there a youkai was about to fly away with her…I was about to go get her but then this other youkai came up from behind me and grabbed my shoulders…I slowly felt weaker and weaker, I thought it was just my imagination but my senses dulled as well…the youkai left me and flew after the youkai with Mama then everything went black…that's all I remember." Kyasha mumbled. Kooketsu sighed.

"It seems that what attacked you two were two moth youkai. They have the abilities to steal and copy abilities…I'm guessing that that is what they did to Kyasha." Miroku stated.

"But why would they need my abilities?" Kyasha asked.

"That's what I want to know, hanyou abilities are great, but not as powerful as full youkai power would be…they must be up to something."

"Well, let's stop yapping and get Kagome back and Kyasha's powers." Inuyasha grumbled, he started walking away, but then turned around to see Kyasha. "Kyasha, come on."

She sighed, looking at Kooketsu, he nodded, understanding that he couldn't come.

"Bye Kooketsu." She whispered, following her father and Miroku into the woods. Kooketsu stood there watching the figures leave.

"Good bye Kyasha." He whispered as he decided to go back home.

**88888888888888888**

"Papa, why couldn't Kooketsu come with us?" Kyasha grumbled as she rode on her father's back.

"I told you already, I want you to stay away from Kouga and his pup, he's nothing but bad news…" Inuyasha was getting ticked off as she pressed the issue. 'She's too much like her mother…' He sighed. He missed Kagome; they had to get her back.

"Inuyasha, have you picked up on her scent yet?" Miroku asked. He shook his head 'no'.

"Can we stop for camp, we've been traveling all day and it's dark out now." Kyasha asked. He sighed. They slowed down and started to set up camp. Miroku left without a word, nodding to Inuyasha to let him know where he was going.

"Kyasha…"

"Yeah?" She said as she looked at her father.

"That night, when your mother was kidnapped, we need all the information you have to get her back….can you tell us?" He asked. Kyasha lowered her head down to her chest; she hated remembering this night, the night she lost her mother and a part of her self, her hanyou self.

"Okay…I was in the forest, that night…I heard Mama cry out for help, I ran to her but when I got there a youkai was already holding her…"

"What did this youkai look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"He had giant black wings, like an eagle….but he had no beak, just a normal human face…oh, and he was about as tall as you…" Inuyasha nodded for her to continue her story. "Anyway…I was about to get Mama when a youkai grabbed me from behind…I felt faint and then I remember seeing Mama fly off with the youkai then just….black." She sighed. Memories of that night played over and over in her head, she hated this; it was all her fault that her mother was kidnapped, if she hadn't been in the forest in depressed mode then her Mama would be here with her right now.

"I'm just going to go take bath if you don't mind…" Inuyasha nodded as he watched Kyasha walked into the forest towards the river not too far away. Miroku came back with a load of wood.

"So, did you get anything else out of her?" He asked.

"She really feels like this is all her fault…:" He sighed.

"She's almost worse then you." Miroku smirked; his smile was replaced with a frown as he got a look at the sad hanyou sitting across from him. "They'll both be fine, we'll get Kyasha's youkai back and rescue Kagome, don't worry so much."

"But you didn't see her…she's really beating herself up about this, and it's not helping when she lost her youkai." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up and hopped into a tree. Miroku sighed. 'Kyasha's just like him…he needs to talk to her.' He sighed again; chances of that happening were one in a million.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha sat next to the river bank thinking. She decided, when she reached the river, that she wasn't in the mood for a bath, but knowing that no one would bug her, thinking that she was taking a bath, she decided to think about her life now.

"Ow!" She slapped her neck as a little parasite fell to the ground.

"Kyasha, you are human. Your blood has changed. Why is that?" Myouga said as he recuperated.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled as she lowered her head into her lap.

"Kyasha, why are you traveling with your father and Miroku?"

"Mama…she's gone…and it's all my fault. Some moth youkai took my youki." Myouga nodded, that explained it.

"Do you know yet, what youkai did this to you?" He asked. She shook her head 'yes'.

"A moth youkai. But what I don't get is why would they take a hanyou youki…? It's not as powerful as youkai's youki, right?" Kyasha was confused.

"Yes, but they must need it specifically for something, or else, your correct if it was just for power they would most certainly go after a fill-fledged youkai."

"Myouga?"

"Yes, Kyasha?"

"I've always wanted to know…why did you never bring me to Mama and Papa, I mean, I've known you forever and you never once said I was in the wrong family, how come?" Kyasha waited, this had always bothered her.

"Let's head back to camp; I think your father needs to hear this as well…" Kyasha nodded, but began to worry a little, what was so important that Inuyasha had to hear as well.

**88888888888888888**

"You're back." Miroku said as he saw Kyasha walk back in. "Myouga too?"

"Yeah, where's Papa?" Kyasha asked. Inuyasha hopped down. "Oh there you are." She sat down and Myouga hopped down.

"What's Myouga doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to tell you something." Inuyasha sat down as waited.

"Kyasha has been wondering for awhile about why I never told you or Lady Kagome about where she was or telling her about your whereabouts."

"So why?" Inuyasha wanted to know but was getting aggravated at how long it was taking.

"She wasn't able to get through the well either…"

"Yes, it all began fifteen years ago, when Kyasha was born…"

_Here's another chapter, hope ya like it! R&R tons for more tidbits, etc._

_**Thanks for the reviews from:**_

_Love-a-lot_

_Virgo_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	24. Chapter 24

**+Chapter 23+**

**+Kyasha's story+**

'Where am I?' Kagome asked herself as she slowly pulled herself out of her unconscious state. She looked around, finding herself tied up at her wrists.

"You're finally awake. The lord wants to see you." A youkai said, grabbing her and pulling her along the ground, not even waiting for her to stand up.

"Where am I?" Kagome demanded.

"You are not to speak unless spoken to bitch." The youkai growled. Kagome decided to stay quiet and wait to meet this so-called 'lord' of theirs really was.

Kagome looked at her surroundings. It was an old, eighteenth century castle, having stone walls and torches along the wall giving off the only light in the dark corridors. She felt like rubbing her wrists, but knowing that this youkai wasn't going to let go of her hand she decided to keep quiet.

'Where is everyone?' Kagome thought to herself. Memories of that night when she was kidnapped played through her mind. 'Kyasha…what ever happened to her? I hope she's safe…' She remembered seeing Kyasha's human self, but how could that be, it wasn't the first quarter moon was it? No, Kagome would've remembered.

"Hurry it up wench." The youkai grumbled.

"Excuse me, but I'll go at my own pace." The youkai growled and ripped her in front of him, almost tarring her arm off, Kagome had to stifle a scream of pain as the youkai pushed open two wooden doors as they both entered a rather large room.

"Good, you're awake…" A youkai said, he sat in a throne at the end of the room, it was too dark for Kagome to get any good details in. "You know what to do…the young girl and boy should arrive soon, be prepared get them to there room." The youkai pulled Kagome into another hallway.

'Who else is coming?' Kagome kept thinking to herself, but the next thing she knew was she was being thrown into a room and the door clicked, meaning it had been locked, how was she ever get out of here.

'Help me…Inuyasha.' She whispered to herself as she slowly fell asleep again.

**88888888888888888**

"When you and Lady Kagome took Kyasha home after she was born, you were planning on moving here and starting a new life, but when she couldn't get through the well…"

"We know already…but how did you?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes, I have to side on Inuyasha, only Kagome, Inuyasha, and their children could go through." Miroku stated.

"Yes, but that is the power of being a flea, when I drank Lord Inuyasha's blood, I end up receiving some of his qualities, like his ability of going through the well." Everyone nodded in understanding. "When Kyasha couldn't get through, I saw as a young man just happened to be standing inside the shrine. I couldn't see any of his features seeing as it was too dark in the shade he had been standing in…I was able to get his attention and well…ended up getting him to take you in till the time was right." Myouga gulped as he got a good look of the group's different level of disgust. "He grabbed Kyasha and ran. I followed and found out where he lived. I was about to inform you and Lady Kagome of her state, but your brother, Sesshoumaru, stopped me."

"Sesshoumaru? Why the fuck did you listen to that bastard, and why would he do something like that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, I wondered that for awhile, he never told me…but when Kyasha brought a friend over and her first transformation occurred…" He paused, everyone looked at Kyasha for a sign to continue, she nodded and everyone knew. "I believe I realized why Sesshoumaru didn't want me to bring Kyasha back to you…you see, her transformation was quite different from yours, Inuyasha."

"How?" They all asked.

"Well, being a hanyou, she has your youkai blood, Lord Inuyasha, and you have your father's youkai blood, and we've learned in the past that if you are pushed, you will transform. Kyasha is a bit different. She also has her mother's blood, and since Lady Kagome is a miko, Kyasha is able to fight off her youkai blood."

"But why did she transform at all then?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's because she doesn't have enough of it, she has more youkai blood from you. Daitan actually has more miko blood being that he has never transformed…and that I have tasted more of Lady Kagome's blood." Myouga added.

"Keh." He nodded to Myouga to continue.

"Yes, though she may not know it; she does fight with her youkai even though it is a losing battle. But when I saw her transformation, as she lost control of her conscious state, she…she called out to her…to you, Lord Inuyasha." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me this!" Kyasha stood up.

"I couldn't…would you really understand if I told you that you called out to you parents?" Kyasha paused, and then sat down again with a pout on her face.

"So you're saying that she called to Inuyasha and Kagome right before she lost herself to her youkai?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, after that I went to Sesshoumaru for answers. He told me that Kyasha would have to learn to fight and begin to control her youkai, without her hanyou strength and physical ability she would be vulnerable against her youkai."

"So that's why you allowed me to train with Taji…but, but why didn't you at least tell me that? I mean, it has nothing to do with my parents."

"Wait, who the hell is Taji?" Inuyasha growled.

"He's a friend of mine back in my time, back when I was young, Myouga let me train with him, he's a youkai, wolf youkai to be exact." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, is their anything else you want to know?" Myouga asked.

"So, you don't know why I couldn't get through the well when I was a baby?" Kyasha asked.

"No, I believe that was done by another youkai, I'm just as confused as you are about the whole thing." Kyasha nodded.

"I'm just going to take a walk, I'll be right back." Kyasha stood up but was pushed back down.

"You aren't going out there alone; you're only a weak human now." Inuyasha growled.

"Let me go Papa, I want to go and think is that all right with you?" Kyasha sarcastically stated.

"Inuyasha just let her go, she won't go very far." Miroku commented. The men both looked up to find Kyasha had already left. Inuyasha growled and went after her, Miroku was about to stop him when Myouga stopped him.

"Miroku, maybe they both need to talk, this is quite a bit of information they both have now." Miroku sighed in agreement.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha sat on a large rock just on the shore of the water of the rushing river. She thought of taking a bath, but decided against it, knowing she was in no mood to relax, her mother was still gone and she was still a weak human. What was she to do?

"Kyasha?" She turned to look at the voice that came to her.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Kyasha asked as she stood up.

"I just came to see if you were alright, you looked pretty depressed back there…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh I'm fine; it's just a bit overwhelming to listen to all that information, I'm just tired." Inuyasha didn't believe her; she was as bad at lying as her mother was.

"Sure, now tell me the real reason…" Kyasha sighed; there was no use in lying to him.

"I'm…I'm just afraid, that's all…I know it seems like I'm a coward, but everything is happening at once, first I might become the Lady to the Western lands, Mama was kidnapped and still isn't back, and I still lost my hanyou and might never get it back, and then Myouga tells us all this information about my past…it's a little hard to take in and not go insane." Kyasha sighed again; she had been doing that a lot lately.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he watched Kyasha sigh and sit back down on the rock again; he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young girl that had taken in so much responsibility just to stay with her family.

"I just need to be alone for awhile…okay?" Kyasha asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled as he started walking back to camp. "Kyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Just…be careful." Kyasha nodded.

"I will…" Then he was gone to leave her to her thoughts.

**88888888888888888**

"Sango, when are Mama, Papa, and Kyasha gonna get back?" Daitan asked again.

"Not for awhile." Sango sighed.

Daitan sat back down. He missed his family, a lot. They just left him without saying anything. No one was telling him a thing…

Loud crash and screams pulled him out of his thoughts. Sango ran out of the hut, signaling for him to stay back with the sleeping Hanna and Chansu while she took care of this.

Sango ran outside and saw a huge moth youkai. Grabbing her weapon, she darted back out into the field where the youkai were destroying huts and hurting the villagers.

Daitan was getting anxious for the battle to end. He peaked his head out and gasped at the size of the youkai, drawing its attention.

"Give me the hanyou boy!" The youkai demanded. Sango glanced back and saw Daitan standing just outside the hut.

"Daitan, get back in there!" Sango screamed. Daitan shook his head and ran back into the hut.

"Give me the hanyou now, or you will face the consequences." The youkai stated as a loud shatter was heard behind the exterminator. Looking back she saw another moth youkai grabbed the hut and tare it into bits as he grabbed her children.

"No, let them go!" She screeched.

"Then give us the hanyou child." Sango stood her ground; she would never endanger her children or her friend's.

"Never, you aren't hurting anyone. Daitan get to the well." Sango called back. Daitan was sitting down holding his head as he saw Hanna and Chansu wake up and scream when they realized they were in the hands of a youkai,

"Daitan!" Sango screamed again, knowing he didn't hear her the first time. He looked up at her. "Get to the well, and don't look back!" Daitan nodded and ran for his life to the well, to his family in the future.

"He may be hanyou, but he still cannot outrun a youkai." Sango gasped, as she looked back and saw another moth youkai after the boy.

"Run Daitan!" She knew she couldn't do anything if he got caught; all she could do was hope he would get to the well before that. (A/N: Sorry, but this just reminded me of that one scene from Forest FOREST, RUN!)

**88888888888888888**

Daitan was running for all he was worth, glancing back he saw a youkai catching up to him. He knew he wasn't going to make it so he jumped into a tree and tried to find a way to get the youkai away from the village.

"You cannot escape me hanyou…" The youkai called to him. Daitan cried, he was about to be captured by this moth youkai and he was never going to see his family ever again.

The youkai had his arms out ready to get the hanyou. But a bright light overcame the boy and the youkai was pushed away with an invisible force. Daitan looked back, expecting to see the youkai grab him, but was surprised to see him fly away. Looking down at his hands, he saw a blue light surrounding them.

'What the…?' Daitan thought, but was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the ground leave his feet. He looked up and saw Sango riding Kirara with Hanna and Chansu on the back, unconscious of being scared to death.

"Hang on, we're going to see you father." Daitan nodded, hanging onto Kirara for all he was worth. He wouldn't fit, so he had to sit on the edge, holding onto Sango's hand and Kirara's fur.

Daitan glanced back at the youkai, they were gone. Would they come back to get him?

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha headed back to camp, she was exhausted. Feeling the need for a good meal, that even her human nose could smell was ready, and then bedtime.

"Kyasha, welcome back." Miroku chided.

"Yup." Kyasha sat down but was surprised when Inuyasha stood up and started sniffing. "What is it?" It reminded Kyasha of one of the many reasons why she wanted her youki back. Her senses were pretty much history by now.

"Daitan…Sango and the kids." Inuyasha stated, Miroku and Kyasha stood up. "They're coming…and there's blood." Kyasha gasped.

"Daitan?" Kyasha whispered. "What happened that would make them come to us?"

"I don't know, but it smells bad, I can smell Daitan's fear." Kyasha winced. She never wanted her little brother to be sad or afraid. What could have happened that would make Sango come with the kids to them?

"Papa!" A cry was heard, looking up, they saw Daitan falling down into the camp. Inuyasha jumped up and caught his son in his hands. "Kyasha!" He immediately attacked Kyasha and they fell to the ground.

"Hi…Dai…what's up?" Kyasha mumbled under her brother.

"Oh I was attacked…Oh my god, Kyasha…you're human!" Daitan cried as he pulled on Kyasha's hair.

"Let go kid!" Kyasha screeched as her brother let go. "When did you get attacked?" Her question was cut short when Kirara and her friends landed on the ground by the camp.

"Sango, Hanna and Chansu! I'm so glad you're safe. We heard of your attack." Miroku stated as he hugged his wife.

"What the hell attacked you?" Inuyasha grumbled, wanting answers.

"We were attacked by more moth youkai…it seemed like they were after Daitan, but I don't know why." Sango whispered. "No one was hurt…I don't know how Daitan got away from the moth youkai that was on his tail, but when I found him, the youkai was dead." Everyone looked at Daitan.

"Really Daitan? How'd you do it?" Kyasha asked.

"I don't know…I thought I was history….but when the youkai came for me, a blue light came and then the next thing I knew, Sango came for me and we headed for you guys."

"It's his Miko. Remember Kagome's miko energy was only activated when she was in danger, or someone she loved was hurt or also in danger. It must have the same effect for Daitan." Miroku stated. "He has more miko power in his blood then hanyou. Kyasha has more hanyou blood then miko."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why the moth youkai attacked, wanting Daitan." Inuyasha grumbled. They were getting no where.

"I'll tell you…" Came a voice from the forest, everyone looked for the figure. It wasn't a youkai, seeing is how Inuyasha didn't pick up on its youki…but what was it? Or who was it?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Last episode:** "Okay, but that doesn't explain why the moth youkai attacked, wanting Daitan." Inuyasha grumbled. They were getting nowhere._

"_I'll tell you…" Came a voice from the forest, everyone looked for the figure. It wasn't a youkai, seeing is how Inuyasha didn't pick up on its youki…but what was it? Or who was it?_

**+Chapter 24+**

**+Prey and Predator+**

"Ki…Kikyou?" Inuyasha whispered as the woman walked out, revealing herself to the group. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have come to explain why these youkai are after your children." Kikyou said calmly.

"There after Kyasha also?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and if you don't do something, then everything will be lost." Kikyou whispered.

"Just tell us and get it over with." Inuyasha growled. He never felt comfortable around the miko ever since he had mated with Kagome. They never saw each other since, what changed now? "What do you care if the world dies, you already are?"

"I don't, but I have other purposes for helping you," Kikyou glanced at Kyasha. "Do you want to hear or would you rather I go back to hell?"

"Let her talk Inuyasha, it could be the life or death of Kagome." Sango yelled. Inuyasha shut up and sat down by the camp.

"Why are the youkai after Kyasha and Daitan? Kagome was kidnapped; does that have anything to do with this?" Miroku asked, still keeping his guard up in case of a sudden attack by the dead miko.

"Its part of a prophecy…it'll all bring the world's demise on the night of the full moon…" Kikyou mumbled.

"What will?" Kyasha asked in a harsh tone. "Tell us."

"Prophecy says that on the night of the full moon, total chaos will come when two hanyou sacrifices are made." Everyone gasped.

"Two hanyou sacrifices?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, the youkai are after Kyasha and Daitan's blood, not their physical bodies. There blood will sacrificed. The blood will be mixed and used in a body, when this occurs a youkai far much greater then even Naraku will resurface." Kikyou said.

"Who's the body sacrifice?" Right when the question was asked, all heads turned. "Kagome." They answered.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I do not know everything…" Kikyou stated with a small smile as her form slowly vanished.

"No, you have to tell us where she is!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Inuyasha, she has left us to go to hell once more…" Miroku stated.

"So…that's why they're after Daitan, they already have my hanyou blood…does that mean Mama is already being prepared for the sacrifice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The full moon, it's only in a couple weeks." Kyasha grumbled, her father could be really dense sometimes.

"We have to find her, Daitan…you have to get to the well, and if you can then they'll never be able to get your blood." Sango stated.

"No, he can't, we…we could use him for bate. It's a risky plan, but we have to, there's no other way we can get to Mama, there is no scent, and I know that without a hanyou nose…" Everyone was silent. "I know it's risky, and Daitan might get hurt…" She looked down at her brother. "Are you brave enough to do this, if you don't want to, we'll bring back to the well and you can stay with Grandma?"

He shook his head, his eyes were stiff. Looking straight back into his sister's eyes.

"I'll do it; if it gets Mama back then I'll do it."

"No, Kyasha…he's just a kid, he can't." Sango said.

"No he isn't, he may only be nine in a few months but he is my brother, and he can do this…he just has to stand there and look busy while we watch from a far distance and then follow them and there we'll find Mama." Kyasha explained.

"I guess…if we can't find any other plan then I guess we'll have to use that one." Miroku concluded.

"No way, Daitan can't do it, he's too young." Inuyasha yelled.

"Papa…" Daitan whispered. Inuyasha glanced at his son, coming close to crying. "I can do this…you always told me to fight for your friends and now I get my chance, I want to do this, I won't get hurt, and I'm a hanyou…"

Everyone stared at the boy that uses to be so shy and cowardly, change before their eyes.

"Daitan, you can do it." Kyasha smiled. Daitan smiled back and looked back to his father.

"Okay…but if you get hurt, you are in big trouble when we get back through the well." Daitan giggled and gave his father a hug.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Kyasha stated.

**88888888888888888**

"Ready?" Kyasha asked Daitan. He nodded, holding onto her hand. She sighed softly. He had put such a huge act on and made everyone think that he could do this by himself, but as soon as he stood out in the field alone, he screamed out and his brave façade fell.

_'Well, he wants someone out there with him, but if we do that, then the moth youkai will be less willing to attack…' Miroku said as him, Sango, and Inuyasha watched Kyasha play with the kids. An idea clicked._

_'How about Kyasha? The moth youkai already went after her, maybe they'll still go for her?' Sango asked._

_'Sango my love, you are smart as you are beautiful.' Miroku smiled. Sango blushed but they agreed, Kyasha would be the best to stand out there with Daitan._

Kyasha was a little frustrated that she had to stand out in the middle of a field and wait till some stupid youkai came for her little brother.

"Kyasha…are you scared?" Kyasha shook her head and looked down at the young boy beside her. She smiled.

"Fear isn't something you should show, especially when you and me have to show everyone how to be good 'bate'. You and I can do it, we're strong, right?" She encouraged, and it seemed to work.

"Right." Daitan gulped, Kyasha sighed.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kyasha asked.

"Well, you're a human…you can't fight." Kyasha frowned.

"Daitan, sometimes you need to rely on your own abilities…you're pretty strong for your age, look, you killed a moth youkai, and I don't know too many nine year olds who can do that do you?" Daitan shook his head. "Yeah, so you cut yourself some slack, you're strong just in your own way."

"Thanks Sis'." Daitan whispered. There was a loud cry that pulled there attention towards the sky. The next thing he knew, a strange smell hit his nose. "What's that smell?"

"Daitan, cover you nose, its poison!" Kyasha cried.

"What about you?"

"I'm human," She pointed to her nose. "I can't smell a damn thing." Kyasha giggled for his sake.

"So, you've both came…good." The youkai said.

'Both?' Kyasha thought.

"Grab the girl…I'll handle the hanyou child." He called out. Next thing they knew, Kyasha was grabbed by her back and was pulling her up into the air, leaving poor Daitan to fend for himself.

"Daitan!" Kyasha screamed.

'Where are they?' She thought as she glanced at the forest where her family and friends were supposed to be.

"Don't expect them to come; they're a little bit busy at the moment." The youkai laughed. Kyasha, confused, looked up to see them in the arms of more moth youkai.

"Let them go, you want my brother…"

"Not just him, but you as well…you see it seems we left something behind. We still need a sacrifice." The youkai stated.

"I thought you were using my mother for that?" Kyasha screamed, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"It's seems your mother is a miko…we can't have that, so we decided to take you instead…" The youkai laughed again. The youkai noticed her face curling into an angry glare. "Don't be that way, if you don't listen and do as we say or you'll be the cause of your family's demise."

Kyasha felt a pulse down at her hip. Looking down she saw the sheath that carried Akari no Kurai, her sword; A gift from Sesshoumaru and Myouga, the one thing that controlled her youkai blood.

Sango had brought it when she and the kids came to them; Inuyasha was the one who made her wear the damn thing.

_'Take this…' Inuyasha stated. _

_'A sword…?' Kyasha asked, looking at the sheath he held in his hands._

_'It's Akari no Kurai, the sword you got at your birthday…take it.' Inuyasha was getting irritated._

_'I can't use it…I…I can't kill anything.' Kyasha mumbled._

_'You don't have to, it'll seal your youkai blood so it doesn't make you transform.'_

_'But I'm human, I can't transform even if I wanted to.'_

_'Just take the god damn thing…' He grumbled as he tossed the sword to her. 'And protect your brother…' He whispered._

_She realized that he was worried about them; it was understandable being that they were his children._

_'I will…' She said back._

Kyasha huffed, as she lowered her hand to the blade. Her arm barely made it as she pulled it out. It was nothing but a rusty old blade.

"Damn…" Kyasha growled. She forgot that she still had to transform the sword, and at a moment like this it was pretty hard to think of anything good.

"You can't hurt us with a worthless sword, how pathetic." The youkai called out. "Bring her back to the castle; see to it that she is prepared for the ceremony." The youkai that carried her nodded and started to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyasha mumbled to herself as she pulled the sword up and cut the moth's wing, making him fall as well as Kyasha.

"Kyasha!" Everyone screamed.

Kyasha slowly stood up, but the impact knock the wind out of her, and her left arm just had to break on her. Inuyasha winced as he smelt her blood, a lot of it.

"Kyasha, get out of there!" He screamed. Kyasha looked up at him, and smiled. She lost it; she lost too much blood to hold herself together.

"She's too far gone for you to talk to her…" The youkai laughed as he watched the girl pull her sword up again.

"You are all going to die!" Kyasha screamed out.

"Ha, with that sword you couldn't cut paper." Another youkai grabbed Daitan from behind. "Your brother will be killed after his youkai blood is taken; your mother has no purpose to give to us so she will follow, would you like anyone else to suffer." And with a snap of his fingers a scream came. Kyasha looked up and saw Hanna being squeezed till her face was blue.

"Leave her alone!" Kyasha screamed. "Your fight is with me and Daitan, not my friends and family!"

"Oh, and a weak human such as yourself can do so much to us. I'm so scared." He stated sarcastically. "Your brother isn't up to helping you in his present state." Kyasha looked and saw Daitan, unconscious in a moth's hold.

"Let them go, now!" Just then a pulse was heard.

'What the…?' Kyasha's attention was brought back to the rusty sword in her hands. 'Is it…calling to me?'

"That's that…get her!" The youkai called out. Kyasha held her breath, hoping this sword would help her save her family. Another pulse was heard and to her surprise she felt the sword get lighter.

Inuyasha was slowly ceasing his struggle against the moth. Looking down, his eyes widened. He saw the pulse.

'It's…It can't be…can it?' He asked himself. Then another pulse came…

"Kyasha!" Inuyasha screamed when he saw all the moth youkai that were headed for her. "Get out of there!"

But to his surprise, she continued to stand there, and pull her sword in front of her. Another pulse was heard, but this time it was from her whole body.

Kyasha took a deep breath in and pulled the sword up. She slammed it down onto one of the youkai in front of her. A bright pink light came from the sword and it blasted everywhere and blinded Kyasha as she pulled her arm up to protect her eyes from the light. She felt faint as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Black and nothingness overcame her as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

**88888888888888888**

"She's coming to…hurry get some water." A voice said. It was a little quiet, but Kyasha could tell it was the worried Sango that was sitting right next to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Another worried voice asked.

'Miroku…' Kyasha thought. 'Where am I?' Memories came of what happened, the moth youkai, tons of them. Kyasha's impact of memories hit her hard as she sat up immediately and surprised everyone around her.

Kyasha raised her hand and held it up to her head. She had a pounding headache and she couldn't stop her breathing to make it slow down.

"Kyasha, we were so worried about you." Sango chimed.

"What happened back there?" Miroku asked.

"What happened where?" She asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Miroku asked, not hiding his concern in his voice.

"Remember what, what aren't you telling me?" Kyasha looked around, seeing Daitan, Hanna, and Chansu sleeping. "Are they okay? It's still the middle of the day."

"We just were attacked by some moth youkai after you and Daitan." Sango informed.

"The moth youkai! Where are they?" Kyasha stood up, remembering what she was just doing.

"Kyasha sit down, they're gone…you scared them or something but they left us." Sango stated. That did a major number on her ego level, about fifty moth youkai running away because they were scared of her.

"How'd I do that?"

"You activated your sword." Another voice came into the conversation.

Everyone looked up and saw Inuyasha step out of the bushes.

"You're back." Miroku chided.

"Keh." He said as she sat down, Indian style, and folded his arms into his haori.

"What do you mean by activating the--" Kyasha let out a gasp when she dragged her hand away from her face. Getting a good look at it, she saw…claws? "What the hell…?"

"You're a hanyou again, somehow you called it back and unleashed an attack from Akari no Kurai." Inuyasha simply stated. Kyasha jumped up for joy.

"I'm BACK!" She screamed.

"Be quiet, the kids are still tired from the battle." Sango whispered.

"Sorry…" Kyasha was completely overjoyed.

"Okay, we need to get some information from you." Inuyasha grumbled again, looking at the really happy Kyasha. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Okay what did you want to know?" Kyasha asked.

"How did you call back your youkai blood in the first place?" Miroku asked.

"I…I don't know...I wish I did, but I don't." Kyasha sighed.

"Well, what were you thinking about when you decided to face down those moth youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"I…I was thinking about getting you guys out of there…they only came for me and Daitan, not you guys…I didn't want anyone to get hurt…then I felt a pulse come from Akari no Kurai and then I felt a really strong voice in my head telling me what to do…then everything turned black." Everyone nodded.

"The voice you were talking to in your head was in fact, you youkai blood." Inuyasha blurted out; earning him a look from everyone awake around the fire.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Last chapter: **_

"The voice you were talking to in your head was in fact, you youkai blood." Inuyasha blurted out; earning him a look from everyone awake around the fire.

**+Chapter 25+**

**+What next+**

"My WHAT!" Kyasha screeched. Inuyasha had his ears flattened to his head in pain.

"Yes, what you heard was your youkai blood talking to you…your youkai blood is a big part of you. It helps you choose and let you know who your mate is, and stuff like that. It just happened to be pulled back for some reason." Inuyasha explained.

"Wow…but how did I talk to it when I was human?" Kyasha asked.

"I think it was your deep desire to protect the ones you love." Miroku suggested.

"But I always wanted it back…what made it different then?" Kyasha asked as she finally sat down.

"I believe it was your sword that pulled your youki back." A voice came into the conversation.

"Myouga? Where'd you go?" Kyasha asked.

"You mean you've known him your whole life and never figured out that he's a complete coward." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Anyway…" Myouga cleared his throat. "I am almost positive it was Akari no Kurai that helped Kyasha pull her youkai and human blood together, that should be true if the youkai was closer then we thought, maybe the moth youkai brought it with them."

"But how can you just bring someone's youkai around, I mean, you can't just carry it around in a jar or something." Kyasha asked.

"Yes, but it might have been in one of the moth youkai already." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well, now what?" Sango asked.

"I think we should go back to the village, if the moth youkai are after Daitan and Kyasha, they'll find us. The full moon isn't very far away." Miroku commented. Everyone nodded; they were all tired and wanted to get home for a good sleep. Inuyasha stood up and picked up Daitan.

"I'll carry Hanna…" Kyasha said as she saw Sango go for her daughter.

"Thanks, we'll meet you guys back there." Sango stated as she got a hold of Chansu and her and Miroku rode Kirara back, leaving Kyasha carrying Hanna, and Inuyasha carrying Daitan.

"Let's go." Inuyasha called back as he started running. Kyasha sighed, she wasn't in the mood for a run, but it was her only way back now. With a deep breath she began running after her father.

**88888888888888888**

'How long has it been…we've completely lost Sango and Miroku…?' Kyasha grumbled to herself. They had been running the whole day, and even Kyasha was starting to get tired.

"Kyasha?" She gasped; she had almost forgotten she was carrying someone.

"Hanna, I'm glad you're awake, we're headed for home." Kyasha whispered, trying to make out her father in front of her.

"Oh…where are Mama and Papa?" Hanna mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"They're a little ways behind us; Uncle Inu is being an impatient baka again." Hanna and Kyasha giggled.

"So where are we?"

"We're on our way home; Uncle Inu's a bit ahead; do you wanna wait up for your parents?"

"No, its okay…can we go faster?" Kyasha giggled and nodded.

"Hold on tight then, we're gonna go fast!" Kyasha jumped and started hopping through the trees; the only thing that could be heard was Hanna's laughter as she hopped from tree to tree.

Kyasha smiled. She hadn't been able to do this for awhile, and she truly missed it. It was the only thing she loved about being a hanyou, other then the strength and power, but that came naturally.

"I think I can see Uncle Inu…"

"Yup, we're catching up, he has Daitan with him." Kyasha added.

"Daitan!" Hanna squealed when the boys came into view. "Uncle Inu!"

They eventually caught up to them, but Inuyasha had a look of determination on his face. Kyasha stared at him for a few minutes, deciding if she should be worried about that face or not. He turned to face her,

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Kyasha mumbled as they picked up speed again. "Why are we going so fast?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow night is?" He grumbled, acting like it was the most obvious thing ever. Kyasha stared out in front of her, what was tomorrow night? Was it someone's birthday or something that she forgot?

"What's tomorrow night?" Kyasha asked, not having a clue what was so special.

"Damn Kyasha, it's the first quarter, you're night…hell, how can you forget about that!" He yelled. Kyasha gasped, how _could _she have forgotten.

'Wow, I completely forgot about it…wow, already?' Kyasha thought to herself. Then a thought came to mind,

"Papa, when's Dai's night?" Kyasha asked, noticing that her little brother was still sleeping.

"It's the same as mine…you weren't there to see it, but his is the new moon like mine." Kyasha made an 'o' shape with her mouth in understanding.

"How long till we get back home?" Hanna asked.

"It'll be about another half of a day, we should set up camp, and it's getting late." Inuyasha whispered. "Sango and Miroku will catch up with us, let's stop." Kyasha and Inuyasha slowed down. Inuyasha walked over and laid Daitan down. "I'll get some food, watch the kids Kyasha." He nodded.

"Kyasha, why were we attacked by those moths?" Hanna asked. Kyasha sighed, it was bound to happen, you can't hide things from little kids.

"Well, those big bugs are actually after me and Daitan, it's a long story, but don't worry, your Mama and Papa, as well as my parents will keep us all safe, okay?" Hanna smiled and nodded.

"Wanna help me make a fire?" Kyasha asked the bored-looking Hanna. She nodded. They both stood and collected some kindling and small branches. Piling them up in a pile, then Kyasha let out a sigh.

"How are we going to start this thing?" That was a good question; they didn't have any matches from the future.

"I'll do it!" Came a voice from the trees. Kyasha looked up and was getting a bit scared, it was a youkai, but it smelt familiar. All of a sudden a small orange puff ball came and stood beside the girls.

"Shippou!" Hanna proclaimed as she grabbed the small kitsune and squeezed him to death.

"Hi Hanna, where's everyone?" He asked as he finally got out of the little girl's death grip.

"Uncle Inu is out finding some food and Mama and Papa are on their way." Hanna smiled.

"So you must be Kyasha, I've never actually formally met you." Shippou looked over Kyasha. "You really look like your mother."

Kyasha was a bit surprised to hear that. She was used to the comments of how much she looked like a mini-me of her father, not her mother.

"I…well, thank you." She stuttered.

"Hey runt, when'd you get here?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the clearing.

"Just now."

"Shippou!" Everyone looked up to see Sango and Miroku landing with Kirara and Chansu. "What's new little guy?" Miroku chuckled. Shippou definitely wasn't a 'little guy' anymore. He had a lot longer hair and was almost as tall as Kyasha. However, no one would call him man or older, he was always the baby in the group, even though Hanna was the youngest. (A/N: I know Shippou's has been in the story before, but I never really described what he looked like now…)

"So baka, where's Kagome?" Shippou asked, but was surprised to see so many sad faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah…Mama…she was kidnapped." Kyasha supplied.

"You baka, you let another youkai kidnap your mate?" Shippou yelled at Inuyasha. This earned him a small lump on the head.

"It wasn't my damn fault, okay?"

"It was mine…" Kyasha whispered and walked off and left everyone staring at her disappearing backside.

"What's she so sad for?" Shippou asked.

"She believes that since she was the only one there with Kagome as she was kidnapped that it's all her fault." Miroku sighed. "We've always told her otherwise but you know her parents, they're both stubborn as an ox, she just had to get this unique gene."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now's not the time, I'll go find her then we can eat and have a good night's rest." Sango explained.

**88888888888888888**

Sango went and grabbed Kyasha, the whole group had a nice meal, though it was terribly awkward with their silence.

Everyone one was now sleeping silently, except for Kyasha.

'Why…?' She was never going to figure this out was she. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when a scent, so familiar, pulled her in towards the river nearby.

'What is it?' Kyasha asked herself as she neared the scent. Pushing the foliage away, she stepped into a small clearing around the river.

She let out a gasped. There stood Kooketsu with Kagome in his arms.

"Kooketsu…how?" Kyasha dashed over and grabbed her mother.

"I…found her abandoned." He mumbled.

"Oh my gods…thank you." Kyasha smiled her first genuine smile in a long time.

Kooketsu couldn't help but smile too. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." Kyasha sighed.

"I thought your old man hated me?" Kooketsu mumbled.

"I think my 'old man' wouldn't mind, seeing as you saved my mother, come on, everyone's asleep anyways." He shrugged and followed her back to camp.

**88888888888888888**

"Priestess…what news do you bring to us?" A large youkai stood in front of Kikyou.

"I have done as instructed. Now you will lead up to your half of the agreement." She stated firmly, no fear in her eyes.

"Yes, as agreed, you will get your body as _you_ requested for, but my men must take what we need before you have it." He mumbled.

"Understandable, I'll be waiting."

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha and Kooketsu sat there and waited for Kagome to wake up, as well the rest of the group. Kyasha had already attended to her mother's wounds. Kagome was in a beaten up position, which didn't help Kyasha's spirits in the least.

"So…" Kooketsu tried to get the hanyou to talk. "When did you return to your hanyou state?"

"Oh about a day ago now…it's another long story that I'd prefer not to talk about." Kyasha said coldly.

"Hey no hard feelings." Kooketsu had never heard this side of Kyasha, it was a bit scary. Kyasha sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Then sleep, I'll watch over you guys, and your mother." His heart warmed as he saw Kyasha smile at him. He gasped when she leaned into his shoulder and sighed in content.

"Kooketsu, you've been a good friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes a friend, you're my friend." Kyasha smiled at the wolf youkai.

"Uhh…thanks…you're my friend too." He blushed when he felt Kyasha lean into his shoulder again. His youkai was warning him to get out of there; he wasn't supposed to feel this way to a…hanyou. His father demanded to stay away from anything but youkai, Kagome was the only human he could see or go near, which he specifically said.

"Uhh, Kyasha?" She grunted in response. "I…Uhh…I think I should get going." He sighed when he took the plunge.

"Why?" She sat up and looked into his eyes. Kooketsu winced at the hurt look in her golden orbs.

"I…my father didn't want me…gone long." He lied.

"Oh…whatever…just go." Kyasha mumbled coldly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be…just leave, please." She sounded desperate. Kooketsu stood up, but then kneeled down again.

"Kyasha?" She looked up and he breathed in her scent as he leaned in a stole a chaste kiss from her lips. The kiss was much longer then it was supposed to be, but well worth the risk. He broke the kiss and smiled at the dazed look in the hanyou's eyes. "I'd like to do this more often, if you don't mind." Then he hopped up and ran, leaving Kyasha lost in her emotions.

'What the…hell?' Kyasha sighed then smiled.

"I don't mind…" She whispered to no one in particular.

_Yeah! I'm finally finished this chapter and editing all of them, this time round I'll be careful to edit them before I post them so I don't have to go through this again…kami please no! Thanks for the reviews…and continue to send them again and again!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	27. Chapter 27

**+Chapter 27+**

**+abeyant+**

Kyasha sat in a high tree, rewinding and playing thoughts in her mind.

_"I'd like to do this more often, if you don't mind." _

This one always came up. Why did he, no, _how_ did he do this to her? Kyasha had never been more attracted to a guy in all her life. However, as he said those words, she fell apart, not wanting him to leave, but wanted him to be as far away from her as humanly, scratch that, as a _youkai_ can possible be.

'Kooketsu…' Kyasha smiled. A small movement caught her attention and she looked down to see Kagome looking around, sitting up. Kyasha hopped down and stifled a laugh when she saw her mother jump in shock.

"Kyasha?" Kagome's voice was raw cracking.

"Yeah Mama?" Then Kagome pulled Kyasha into a tight hug.

"I've missed you all so much…wait, you're not human, I saw you, you were human." Kagome stuttered.

"I was, but I got it back…Mama, there's some things you should know, those moth youkai that kidnapped you…" Kagome nodded. "Well, they're actually after me and Daitan." Kagome gasped.

"Why?" Kagome whispered.

"Because, a priestess…Kikyou I think," Kyasha missed the flinch Kagome made when she said that name. "She told us about this prophecy about sacrificing two hanyou youki and reviving there youkai leader or something, so now they're after me and Daitan. There gonna suck out our souls, put them into a body and sacrifice it…" Kyasha was in near tears when she finished explaining.

"Oh Kyasha, we'll keep you safe…" Kagome hushed and cuddled with her daughter. "Inuyasha and everyone know right?" Kyasha nodded.

"Kagome?" Both girls looked over to see everyone was awake.

"Oh you guys, I missed you so much." Inuyasha was holding Kagome tight.

Kyasha nodded to everyone and gave the couple their space as Kyasha wandered over to Sango and Miroku.

"How is she back?" Everyone looked at Kyasha.

"Well, tonight, I couldn't get to sleep. I woke up and smelt Mama. I followed the scent and found...Kooketsu." Kyasha glanced up at her father, knowing he hated that boy, "He said he found her unconscious, then we brought her back and he left. I took care of Mama's wounds."

She purposely left out the part of the young wolf youkai kissing her, but that was completely understandable, right?

"I'm so happy you're back!" Shippou cried out as he hopped up onto the miko's shoulder.

"I'm glad too…"

"Now what?" Everyone looked at Kyasha, "I mean, I don't want to break the happy moment…but really…what next?"

"She's got a point." Miroku said calmly.

**88888888888888888**

'Well, this is just great…' Kyasha sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Now, they were on the road again, headed back to the village. The only problem was that Kyasha now had to carry Daitan…_and_ Hanna.

"Kyasha, where are we going again?" Daitan asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

"We're going home Daitan…" Kyasha grumbled, "Ow, Hanna don't touch the hair."

"Sorry." Hanna giggled lightly. This was a nightmare; Kyasha was never that great with kids, maybe older ones like Daitan and Chansu…but not Hanna. Even though Hanna was only a year younger then Daitan, it felt like hanyous _aged_ and _matured_ more and faster then human kids.

Inuyasha had taken Kagome and Sango, Miroku, and Chansu rode Kirara, the fire cat, back. Shippou had headed out, knowing Kagome was better, as well as the rest of the group.

"Kyasha?" Hanna asked, pulling the hanyou girl out of her thoughts and breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why are those moth youkai after you and Daitan?" It was an innocent question, yes. However, Kyasha didn't exactly know the answer.

"I'm not one hundred percent for sure myself, but what I've heard is that they want our souls…" She trailed off and sighed when she felt Daitan wince.

"That's stupid…"

"Yup." Kyasha smiled.

**88888888888888888**

"How did you get back again?" Miroku asked Kagome, a bit skeptical of her answer.

"Like I said, I don't know…one minute I'm stuck in a dungeon, the next some youkai is holding me and then Kyasha found me." Kagome sighed.

"But Mama, I thought you know Kooketsu, or at least know that he's wolf youkai, Kouga's son." Kyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well no I guess I didn't." Kagome giggled.

"Okay, well I'm going to find out where those kids got to." Kyasha smiled and walked outside to let the adults talk.

Just as she headed for the forest, she heard a loud and low crash, as if something huge was landing on the ground. Kyasha turned to see a moth youkai after her. She turned and ran back to the hut, this wasn't good at all.

"Papa!" Kyasha screamed. Inuyasha ran outside and saw the moth hot on Kyasha's tail.

He unsheathed Tetsuiga and held it above his head,

"Kyasha jump!" She looked up at him, and jumped up into the air as Inuyasha let out the wind scar.

"Where the hell did they come from?" He asked her as she landed beside him.

"I don't know, but we've gotta get Daitan!" Kyasha started running into the woods, trying to find the kids. "Hanna!"

She couldn't hear them, following their scent, she found them all huddled up in a tree.

"Kyasha!" They cried. Kyasha looked up.

"What are you guys doing up there?" She asked.

"Daitan brought us up here, the moth youkai came." Chansu informed.

"Okay, hop down…Uncle Inu is on his way, we have to get out of here." However, it was too late; one of the moths spotted Kyasha and was headed for the children. "Come on!"

Hanna jumped onto Kyasha's back. Inuyasha leapt out of the bushes and saw the moth youkai coming. He grabbed Chansu and Daitan and the two hanyous started to run.

Making it back to the hut, Kyasha dropped Hanna off with Sango as she decided to finally live out a battle with Akari no Kurai. Pulling out her sword, she was amazed at how fast it transformed. She ran off, heading for the woods.

"Watch the kids, Kagome….we'll be right back." Sango stated as she ran after Kyasha. Inuyasha and Miroku headed after the two girls.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha, get out of the way!" Kyasha nodded and duck out of the way, as Sango threw her weapon, killing three moth youkai.

Kyasha was feeling her strength increase each time she swipe away a moth with her new sword. The feel of winning was doing amazing things for her ego at that moment.

"Give us the hanyou children and we'll be on our way." A moth youkai proclaimed as it swooped down and went for Kyasha.

"Oh no you don't…" Inuyasha grumbled as he ran in front of Kyasha and unleashed his wind scar. "Kazu no Kizu!"

The bright lights of the sword were swirling around the moth youkai, killing it instantly. Kyasha stood in awe at how powerful her father was, she couldn't even imagine doing that herself.

"Kyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhh yeah…" However, everyone missed the moth youkai sneaking up behind the hanyou girl. "AAWW!" She screamed as the moth youkai slashed at her back.

"Kyasha!" Everyone screamed.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha shouted as she rushed and killed the moth while Miroku went to check on Kyasha.

"Kyasha?" He whispered. No response. "Inuyasha, she's out cold…"

"Damn." Inuyasha mumbled. "Give her to me; I'll take her back…"

Miroku nodded and lifted Kyasha up onto his back, blood drenched his haori. He nodded to the monk and ran off, leaving the taijiya and monk to finish off the moths.

Inuyasha ran through the woods, trying to get back to the kids and Kagome. However, he was surprised to see Chansu and Hanna run up to him, tears in their eyes.

"Uncle Inu…it's terrible." Chansu mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Where's Kagome and Daitan?"

"Kagome's inside…but Daitan's…" Hanna cried more.

"He's gone! The moth youkai took him!" Chansu blurted out.

"No…" Inuyasha's eyes widened in understanding. It was all a diversion, shit how could he be so dense. He took off running back to Sango and Miroku.

This was going to be hard to tell, Kyasha was injured, vulnerable for any kidnapping schemes and now Daitan was gone.

How could this get any worse?

_Hi there, sorry it took so long to write this chapter; I was suffering another writer's block and could not think up anything that would make it seem rushed. If it does, please tell me! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	28. Chapter 28

**+Chapter 28+**

**+Change of plans+**

"So what do we do?" Sango asked. The three had returned to the village after Inuyasha told them the bad news.

"We go after him." Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious reason. "Kagome, watch Kyasha and the kids. We'll be back." He kissed Kagome's forehead and nodded to Sango and Miroku to follow him.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and turned to see a boy standing in the distance. He started to growl,

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter?" The boy seemed unmoved by the hanyou's comment.

"I'm here because I smelt her blood." Kooketsu stated as he walked closer, earning him yet another growl from Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm Kooketsu, Kouga's son." Sango and Miroku's eyes widened.

"And you know Kyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, we met a little while back." The wolf youkai sighed. "You're going after Daitan, correct?"

"How the hell do you know?" Inuyasha huffed.

"I overheard the conversation." Kooketsu smirked. "I'll stay behind and protect Kyasha."

"No way in hell." Inuyasha tried to go after the wolf but Sango and Miroku held him back.

"Thank you, but Kagome has her under control." Miroku chided.

"But she will be busy watching your other children, let me take care of her and help you mate." He directed the comment back to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, just let him…he obviously cares about her." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha growled and shoved the arms off his friends off of him.

"If you do anything or touch any of my friends or family, it'll be your head." He then turned and ran off. Sango and Miroku gave a small smile to Kooketsu and ran off after the hanyou.

'Man, that was harder then I thought it'd be…' Kooketsu sighed and walked into the hut where the kids, as well as Kagome and Kyasha were in.

"Kooketsu?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm here to help you watch the children." Kagome nodded and went back to bandaging Kyasha's wounds. "I can take care of that, the humans look a bit tired."

Kagome smiled and stood up,

"Thank you, I'll be right back." Kagome sighed and guided the kids into the other hut. Kooketsu sat down and got a good look at the hanyou's wounds.

"You sure did a number on yourself this time." Kooketsu smirked as he wrapped the foreign bindings around the girl. He winced when he heard a small whimper come from her.

Kooketsu sighed as he finished the medical procedure. He sat and stared at the unconscious girl before him. She was still out cold and not looking to good, her skin was white, and the lack of blood wasn't helping with her hanyou healing either.

He gently dragged a hand over her face and traced her jaw as he pondered what it would be like to kiss her again, to feel her lips on his once again.

Kooketsu smirked; he smelt it all over her when he kissed her the first time. Kyasha's body pretty much went limp in his arms.

However, a scream pulled him out of his hentai thoughts as the wolf youkai jumped up and ran out of the hut to find the moth youkai just outside of the village.

"We're here for the hanyou." It demanded.

"No way are you getting your hands on her." Kooketsu went to jump and attack the youkai when arms pulled him back and he landed on his ass.

"You will stay here." Came a very female voice. Kooketsu tried to turn and look but felt an overwhelming sensation in his body as he felt sleep overcome him.

Blackness was all he saw as he fell to the ground.

**88888888888888888**

"Inuyasha it isn't your fault, we'll get him back." Miroku consoled the hanyou as they ran back to the village.

"Damn, it's my fault, what kind of father am I?" The hanyou growled.

They returned to the village, not able to find Daitan or any other trace of the moth youkai anywhere, it was as if they had disappeared completely.

"Oh my…" Sango gasped when they saw the village in almost ruins.

Inuyasha growled when he caught a whiff of the smell…moth.

"You two stay here." Inuyasha ran and entered the hut where Kyasha was. To his horror…she was gone.

"Inuyasha!" He ran out to find Sango in tears.

"What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha was pissed.

"Who ever were here…moth youkai obviously…they kidnapped the kids…even that wolf." Miroku choked out.

"Then let's go…we have to get everyone back and before those damn moth youkai take Kyasha and Daitan's souls." Inuyasha growled.

"I can help." A small voice called. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing there, untouched.

"You're not Kagome, are you?" Miroku blurted out. Sango and Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked at the delusional monk.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"He's correct; I'm not your friend." The woman stated. "But I can still help you find your friends."

"Who are you then?" Sango yelled.

"You'll find out eventually, but we must hurry before it's too late."

**88888888888888888**

'Where am I?' Kyasha mumbled as she sat up. A stabbing pain indicated that her side disliked the movement as Kyasha let out a whimper and she fell back down to the hard ground. 'Wait…where'd the…what the hell am I lying on?'

Kyasha hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself in a small, dark room. Nothing underneath her but hard rock ground.

"Kyasha?" A voice asked. Kyasha looked over and saw Daitan huddled up in the corner of the room.

"Oh Daitan, where are we?" She asked, not knowing what was going on.

"The moth youkai took us…" Kyasha gasped and ignored the pains her body shuddered as she sat up.

"No…how'd they get us?" Kyasha mumbled. "Where's Papa?"

"I don't know…you just got here."

"You mean you were kidnapped before?" Kyasha's eyes widened. "How? When?"

"You were injured…you must have been out cold for quite a while." Kyasha shuddered at the thought.

"Oh god…that means they're going to try and take our souls…no." Kyasha whispered. "We've got to get out of here."

Daitan started to cry. Kyasha was struggling; she couldn't get over there to help her own brother.

"It's going to be okay, Dai…Papa will come find us and bring you, me, and Mama Home." Kyasha smiled sadly, "Don't worry…don't cry…be strong."

Kyasha slowly fell asleep and didn't notice the small tear that fell down her cheek.

**88888888888888888**

Hanna opened her eyes and screamed when she looked down. She was lying in a small cage, almost like a birdcage, quite high off the ground.

Where was she? How'd she get up here?

"Hanna…" She glanced over and smiled to see Chansu across the room in another cage like hers.

"Chansu…where are we?" Hanna's mind played back the memories, she started to cry.

"Don't cry Hanna…Mother and Father will come for us." Chansu consoled his younger sister, but then a loud door slam was heard below. Both human children looked down to see a couple of moth youkai carrying a human…

"Aunt…Kagome." Hanna whimpered.

"Hanna, stay quiet." Chansu smiled sadly to her and they both stared at the moth's that were holding their aunt in their arms.

Hanna gasped when she saw them put Kagome into another cage underneath Chansu's. A rope was pulled and the cage was raised to the same level as the children's.

"Now you three will watch the ceremony." A moth youkai chuckled as they all left the room.

"What ceremony?" Hanna asked Chansu.

"I don't think it's a good thing…" A small whimper caught their attention and Hanna and Chansu looked up to see Kagome waking up.

"Auntie!" Hanna shouted.

"Hanna?" Kagome whispered and opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to take in her surroundings but she let out a gasp when the memories came back to her. "What are you two doing here?"

"The moth's got us…as well as Kyasha." Kagome gasped.

"Where's Inuyasha, and your parents?" Kagome was horrified. "What happened to Daitan?"

"He's probably here too…I'm not sure about Mother and Father, or Uncle Inu." Chansu sighed.

"We've gotta get out of here." Kagome mumbled.

"I wouldn't plan on doing that, you're all in for a surprise." A moth youkai, looking like the leader of the tribe stated, grabbing Kagome, Hanna, and Chansu's attention.

Just then, the doors opened.

**88888888888888888**

"Kyasha, this isn't going to work, your wound is opening." Daitan cried. Kyasha stood up and looked out the small window in the room.

"We've…gotta get out…we have to…or else…" Kyasha trailed off as she fainted from the loss of blood. Even her short nap couldn't get back her strength now.

"Kyasha!" He rushed over and caught her. "Oh god…where's Papa…Mama."

"You won't be seeing your parents for quite awhile." Daitan looked around and gasped. A couple of moth youkai stood at the doorway. "Come with us and we won't have to hurt you more…it looks like your sister would agree."

The moth youkai chuckled. The larger of the two grabbed onto Daitan, and with much needed force on the hanyou boy, they grabbed a hold of the two hanyous and brought them out of the room, to their master.

_Hi there and here's another chapter…I've started another story called 'Cinderella rules'. It's about a girl and the whole 'love story' setting. I believe it will be a good story, it's an original so if you have time, go check it out…_

_Thanks for the reviews:_

_PrincessAngel_

_Cloudstrife19_

_Butterflikizzes_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	29. Chapter 29

**+Chapter 29+**

**+Rubix Cube+**

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked the woman leading them again as they treaded through the forest.

"You will know shortly." The woman concluded. "We're almost there."

"But there's nothing here, we're in the middle of no where." Sango yelled.

"It's not what you see, we are always _somewhere_." This woman was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Just get us to our friends and family now, or else it'll be your head." Inuyasha growled as he rested his hand on Tetsuiga.

"No need to be so hasty hanyou." The woman smirked. That only earned her a growl from the group.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet, everyone lost in his or her own thoughts.

'I hope we find the kids…and Kagome.' Sango sighed. 'Does this mean that she's still with the moth youkai and was never really with us?' This thought made Sango shiver. This was terrible, were they ever going to see their friends and family again?

'Who is this woman?' Miroku asked himself. 'She seems to know us very well, or a little bit, enough to know our family and our whereabouts.'

'Kagome…you better be alright when I get there.' Inuyasha huffed as he followed the woman that looked so much like his mate.

**88888888888888888**

"Let us go now!" Daitan cried as thy made it to a large set of doors.

"Stop moving you damn kid." A moth youkai grumbled.

"Maybe we should get him over with first…" They both chuckled.

Daitan was scared, his sister was still out, his parents weren't there to help him, he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, he didn't know why, he couldn't control it, but he screamed.

The moth youkai pushed open the doors, ignoring that he was screaming as they entered the large room.

"Daitan!" He heard, looking up he gasped. There was his mother, Hanna, and Chansu, all locked up in cages above them.

"Mama!"

"Aww, isn't this precious…" A moth youkai smirked. Daitan looked up and his eyes widened, it was a large—no, humongous—moth youkai. "So you two are the hanyous we will be extracting souls from?"

"Yes sir, these are the two." Just as they said it, they dropped Kyasha and Daitan onto the floor, awakening Kyasha as she gave a loud moan of pain.

"It seems one of them has been injured." They nodded as they stared at Kyasha as she slowly moved to lie on her back, her wound not getting any better. "She's the one the priestess wants, correct?"

"Yes."

"You humans will watch the sacrifice of your friends." The moth youkai looked up at Kagome and the children.

"You let them go, now!" Kagome screamed as tears streaked her face.

The moth youkai ignored her as they tied Kyasha and Daitan up against the wall. Daitan was terrified; Kyasha was so weak from the loss of blood that if she didn't die from her soul being taken, she'd probably die from her injuries if they weren't treated quickly.

'We have to get them out of here.' Kagome's mind screamed. 'Where's Inuyasha?'

**88888888888888888**

"Here we are, the moth youkai's home…this is where they have your friends." The woman proclaimed. There stood a large, old English castle, guarded by hundreds of moths.

"There not really hiding themselves, are they?" Miroku joked as Sango hit him. "Ow!"

"Shh, shut it monk, they'll hear us." Inuyasha hissed at the two behind him.

"Now follow me." The woman stood up.

"There going to see us, get down!" Sango whispered as the woman stepped out of the bushes.

"No need to fret, the moths know your coming." The woman giggled as continued to walk.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting, let's go!" Inuyasha ran out and headed for the castle, followed by a very worried monk and hesitant taijiya.

**88888888888888888**

"The ceremony shall finally begin!" The moth youkai sitting at the end of the kingdom stated.

"No, please….please let them go!" Kagome yelled weakly, her voice becoming very raw and soar.

"Ha, you really believe that after all this time and energy that we would let them go…" He grinned. "All we have to do is wait for the rest of your friends to arrive so you all can watch the devastating event occur."

"They have come, master." Another moth youkai stated as he entered the room.

"Good, start with the younger one, he seems to be most troublesome." The larger moth nodded.

Untying Daitan, they brought the screaming boy to a small wooden plank. Laying him down, they tied all his limbs up and sealed him as to make sure he didn't move.

"No, let me go!" Daitan screamed.

"Let him go!" Hanna and Chansu screamed.

"Daitan!" Kagome screamed.

**88888888888888888**

Inuyasha smashed through a door, following the scent of his friends he stopped dead in his tracks. In the room, lay Kooketsu, tied up and unconscious.

"God dammit." He mumbled as he untied the boy, threw him over his shoulder and kept going through the castle.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku finally caught up with the speeding hanyou.

"Come on, let's go!" They ran through room after room, surprised to see no moth youkai stop them.

'They want us to make it to them…' Inuyasha stated. 'I bet it's a trap…'

Crashing through one last door, they made it to the main room. The room with their family was being kept.

However, what they saw was nothing to be relieved over.

"Daitan!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Papa?" He mumbled weak from what was being done. His soul was being absorbed, slowly, almost painfully.

"Inuyasha!" He looked up to see Kagome, his heart soured, she was safe. However, a screamed pulled him out of his thoughts as he gasped in horror at seeing his lifeless son's body. Soulless.

_I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't continue with it, or else it would seemed rushed. If it does seem a bit fast, please tell me…I need outside opinions, guys. That's the whole point of me putting up these stories…_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	30. Chapter 30

**+Chapter 30+**

**+Collision+**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw him run in. However, it was too late…Daitan was gone. "No…" She whispered.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha screamed as he blasted the moths with his wind scar, going mad with anger.

"Inuyasha, settle down!" Miroku and Sango continued to try to get the hanyou under control, but nothing was working.

"We have to get the others." Sango mumbled to Miroku, they looked up and saw them all, looking scared and hopeless as Inuyasha plowed through the remaining youkai to get Kyasha and Daitan.

Sango grabbed her weapon, ready to fight and get back the ones they love. Miroku had her back.

Miroku and Sango headed for the doors, trying to get a way up to where the others were.

Sang tossed her weapon up, slicing the rope to Chansu's cage.

"Aww!" he screamed as he came closer and closer to the ground.

Miroku jumped out and caught the cage, as the weight of the cage knocked him over.

"Papa." Chansu whispered as he hugged him through the cage. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just fine." Miroku smiled as he got his breath back.

"We still can't unlock them, we need a key." Sango pointed out.

"I know…where it is." Came a voice. Sango and Miroku looked up to see Kooketsu lying down.

"Where?" Miroku asked.

"The…moth by the door there…he has the keys for the humans' cages." Sango nodded and went after the moth youkai, killing him with one sweep.

"We have to hurry, there starting to get Kyasha ready." Miroku whispered.

"Ready for what?" Kooketsu asked, as she started to sit up.

"There trying to take her soul." Sango mumbled. Kooketsu sat up and stood.

"We have to her get her out of there." He stated.

"I'll go help him, you get the others out of there cages." Sango nodded to Miroku. She got up and walked over to the wolf youkai. "Let's get them back." Kooketsu nodded.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha lay motionless. She couldn't pull herself together as the ropes around her wrists started to bruise her skin.

"Kyasha…" She moaned, her voice wasn't working. "We're going to get you out of here."

'Sango…' Kyasha thought as she felt her hands being released from there binds.

"Come on, let's go." Sango picked up the hanyou and ran out, Kooketsu was helping the best he could, but lucky for them, Inuyasha was doing pretty well with that distraction himself.

"Kyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran over.

"Kagome, Miroku got you out?" She nodded.

"Oh…is she alright?" Sango sighed.

"I think she's still unconscious. All of her wounds have reopened from before."

"We have to help her, the best we can." Kagome cried. Sango tore a part of her taijiya cloth off. Miroku did the same. Soon, Kagome had enough to bandage Kyasha's back wound.

"Will she be okay?" Kooketsu asked.

"I think so." Kagome smiled at the silent affection the wolf youkai was giving her daughter.

"Good." Kooketsu mumbled as he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Oh, is he alright?" Kagome examined him and found him to be okay, just tired.

"Ma...ma…" A faint voice called out. Kagome rushed to her daughter's side.

"Oh, Kyasha…you're okay." Kagome whispered as she held the hanyou's head in her arms, crying.

"Mama…wh…what…" She couldn't finish her own sentence.

"Don't worry Kyasha, you'll be okay." Kagome cried more. She hushed Kyasha down, slowly releasing her, finding her out again.

Kagome glanced up and saw Inuyasha running up to her and her friends.

"Kagome…" He trailed off.

"Inuyasha." They looked into each other's eyes. "We have to get out of here."

He nodded,

"They took…Daitan's soul…and his body with them…there somewhere in the castle." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground." Sango suggested.

"Okay, Miroku…you go with your kids and Sango." They nodded and left.

"Inuyasha…Kyasha and Kouga's son are still out. We can't leave them here." Kagome stated.

"I'll carry them."

"How, there's two of them." Kagome said in disbelief.

"Just let me handle that." Inuyasha kissed his mate and then got her to help him lift up the two teenagers. "Let's go."

_I know this is incredibly shorter then my other chapters…and especially since I took a lot long to write it out then to actually make it longer, but if I kept going it would seem like forever, so I decided to divide it into two chapters. Again, I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write, but I ended getting busy with other stories that I'm writing and still haven't posted them yet. I got this wicked idea for a story, actually two stories, but I'm only starting to write them after 'Anxiety' is finally finished._

_Another thing, I need to know exactly if you guys want a sequel to this story or not? I'm writing one now, but I need to know if you guys want me to post it. If you do, I probably won't get around to posting it until I at least finish one of my other stories, if you don't mind. I'd like to get caught up and finish them._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	31. Chapter 31

**+Chapter 31+**

**+Tampering+**

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, I said I was fine…nothing but bumps and bruises." Kagome reassured the worried hanyou. "Are you sure you can carry them?" Kagome pointed to the two on his back.

"I got them…if their starting to slip, I'll let you know." Inuyasha stated with a grunt as he hopped up to lift the hanyou and youkai up more onto his back.

They left their friends behind, now walking down the creeping corridors, their goal: Find Daitan and return his soul to his body.

"Mama?" A small, quiet voice called.

"Kyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Inuyasha's back to see her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think…so." Kyasha coughed out. "Where is everyone?"

Kagome sighed sadly.

"They're out looking for your brother." Inuyasha stated.

"What?" Kyasha's eyes shot open. "Where is he?"

"The moth youkai got a hold of him…his soul…" Kagome couldn't finish.

"No…no, why didn't you guys help him…why?" Kyasha started to mumble in anger. She struggled but ended up standing on her own two feet. "We have to get him…back."

She wobbled forward, not able to keep up her strength with her feet she teetered around until her legs gave out and she collapsed.

"Kyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran up and caught her on her back.

"Sorry…" Kyasha mumbled as she tried to stand up again.

"Let me help." Kagome held onto her daughter's shoulder as she let her lean on her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Inuyasha caught up with the two, Kooketsu still on his back.

"We better get going…" Inuyasha mumbled. Kyasha looked up and gasped.

"Kooketsu…what happened to him?" Kyasha demanded.

"He got hurt when the moth youkai kidnapped him…he'll be fine, nothing but scratches and bruises." Inuyasha said as she continued to walk.

"Inuyasha wait up, Kyasha's still injured." Kagome called up to her impatient mate.

**88888888888888888**

"Sango, you've got them okay?" Miroku asked as he walked next to Kirara and his wife.

"Yup father, we're cozy." Hanna smiled as she sat on the back of Kirara with her mother and brother.

"Good." Miroku mumbled.

"Father?" Chansu asked.

"Yes?" Miroku answered.

"Are Kyasha and Daitan going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure…" He mumbled. "But we're going to get them back."

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha's head shot straight up, her nose went crazy.

"Kyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked as she almost fell over at the action. She was still holding her up, Inuyasha a bit ahead of them.

"It's Daitan…I can smell him." Inuyasha nodded.

"He isn't too far ahead of us." He replied.

"Then let's go." Kyasha mumbled. They started walking again, arriving at a pair of large doors. It was a surprise that the doors were even intact; Inuyasha hadn't demolished them on his trek through the castle.

Inuyasha kicked open the doors, still holding onto Kooketsu. They entered the room, not expecting what happened next.

"Aww!" Inuyasha swirled around to see a moth youkai pulling on Kyasha as Kagome tried to hold on to her. Inuyasha immediately laid the wolf youkai down, waking him, as he ran over and grabbed his daughter.

"I see you are here to recover your son." A bitter tone crept in and got the attention of the group.

"Give him back!" Kagome yelled.

A moth youkai tossed a small boy over; Inuyasha leapt up and caught his son's still lifeless body.

"Daitan…" Kyasha whispered.

**88888888888888888**

"I think I heard something." Sango mumbled. She glanced over to her husband who gave her a nod as Kirara started moving faster, Miroku slightly behind.

"The others are probably already there." Miroku stated as he ran beside the fire cat. "We must hurry."

"Let's go." Sango muttered as they headed after their friends.

**88888888888888888**

"Kagome, watch them." She nodded and took the kids and Kooketsu who was slowly coming to.

"Mama..." Kagome sat down beside Kyasha and tended to her wounds, speeding up when she heard Inuyasha's yell as he ripped through some of the moths.

"Kyasha, just rest…you're weak."

However, the moth youkai were never going to give the hanyou girl a rest. Kagome screamed when she saw a moth youkai closing in. She didn't have her bow or arrows and Inuyasha was busy.

Then Kooketsu jumped up and kicked the moth away, buying them sometime before they would come back to get the last soul they needed.

"Thank you Kooketsu." Kagome mumbled as she decided to check his wounds as well.

A loud sound from above them caught the miko's attention. She looked up and her eyes widened. Another moth youkai was coming. This was it, they had to get Kyasha out of there or it was going to be too late.

Kagome jumped and slid Kyasha out of the way, she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting pain to come as she took the hit instead of her daughter…but nothing happened.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Sango standing there, her Hiraikotsu at her side.

"Sango…" Kagome said in shock then closed her eyes. Miroku ran over, checking Kagome; he sighed.

"She fainted." He told his wife.

"Stay here, I'll help Inuyasha." Miroku nodded. Kirara helped him protect the kids and now an unconscious Kagome.

**88888888888888888**

Inuyasha heard Kagome's cry for help. He turned but was slammed into a wall behind him by a moth youkai who attacked him when he was distracted.

He stood quickly, checking to see if his family was still alive, and much to his relief, he saw Sango standing before Kagome, who had blocked an attack from another youkai.

He sighed then continued to fend of on his own.

Inuyasha came down with another wind scar, slashing through the moths like scissors and paper.

The numbers seemed to grow and grow. He needed help, though he wasn't about to admit it.

Just then, he saw two moth youkai come at him, both from different directions. He could only hold onto one, while the other would get a strike on his back. However, his battle strategy changed when he heard the word that made him sigh in relief,

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as it killed the moth at the hanyou's back. "Thought you'd need some help."

Inuyasha jumped up and slashed through the other youkai then landed beside his friend, back to back.

"You could say that." Sango smiled.

"Ready?" She felt him nod. They both ran, killing youkai everywhere.

Sango pushed through all the youkai, but realized Inuyasha's problem before, there was too many for one person.

Miroku came running in, whacking the moth's that were headed for his wife with his staff.

"Thanks." Sango smiled.

"Anytime, love." Sango blushed.

"Are Kagome and the kids okay?" He nodded.

"The wolf youkai is up and helping." Sango smiled.

Sango and Miroku teamed up and killed all the youkai around them, making a path towards their hanyou friend, seeing if he needed help.

**88888888888888888**

Kagome sat beside her son and daughter, holding back the tears. She was supposed to be helping her friends and mate but she was—instead—crying over her loved ones when she should have been fighting to protect them and get Daitan's soul back.

A moth youkai came after them. Kagome stood and glared at the youkai. Raising her hands, she decided to use a trick the old miko, Kaeda, had taught her before she died.

Kagome opened her hands out, in a matter of seconds; a pink glowing wall surrounded the small group. Kooketsu looked back, not expecting the barrier to come up.

'She's a miko?' He thought. 'Father never told me that…'

Kagome let the wall down and sat down; boy, do those barriers use up a lot of energy from you, Kagome thought.

_Here's another chapter, I can't wait till I'm done writing this story…but I still haven't heard if you guys want me to post the sequel…I'm writing one, so it doesn't matter if you don't want to read it, I'm still writing, but I want to finish 'hope' before I start it. I think I'll call it 'Anxiety 2: Fidelity.' However, I'm still not sure. The story would be more based on Daitan and his adventure in the future. I'll post a summary up next chapter and see if you guys want me to post it up for you to read at your own risk. Thanks for the reviews and support. Hope you like the story! (Obviously…)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	32. Chapter 32

**+Chapter 32+**

**+Another evil+**

The moth numbers were growing. It seemed like they were multiplying every time. Each time they would kill one, two would take it's place.

"We need a big blast." Miroku looked over to Inuyasha who nodded his head.

"Kazu no Kizu!" He yelled as he brought his sword down. Everyone watched the beam of power slice through everything and everyone in its way.

Miroku and Sango started running when they all heard a shriek. Turning around, Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome!" A moth youkai had grabbed the exhausted miko while distracting the wolf youkai.

While everyone was trying to get Kagome back, no one had noticed the woman standing off to the side, quite close to the children.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha lay down, helpless. She tried to warn her mother of the incoming youkai, but was obviously too late when she got her voice to work again.

'No…this is stupid…I'm a sitting duck here.' She yelled at herself. No one was protecting her, not that she was being selfish, she wanted her mother to be rescued but she definitely didn't want to have her soul stolen and used against her family and friends.

"Ma…Pap…" She couldn't finish any word. It always ended up getting caught in her throat on it's trip to her mouth.

She jumped and opened her mouth in an attempt to scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth, trying to lift her at the same time.

Kyasha couldn't move, something happened and now her body completely shut down.

"You'll be a good little hanyou and shut your mouth." A woman's voice stated coldly to her ear. Kyasha couldn't react, wanting to bite the woman's hand off that was so rudely covering her mouth. "Good girl."

Then she felt herself being lifted and carried away from her family. Only her moans and tears could be heard and heard.

**88888888888888888**

Kooketsu leapt up and pushed the moth youkai away, trying to help Kyasha's friends get to the miko he was supposed to be protecting.

Before he could jump up again, the smell of salt from tears grabbed his attention. He turned around to see the disappearing figure of Kyasha and some woman. All he could see was the woman's long, black hair.

'Damn…now there going to take her soul.' Kooketsu turned to tell her father, but thought better of it, he was already in shit for harming his mate. Kooketsu ran after the hanyou who had just recently became his friend.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha lay limp, her body still not listening to her demands.

She had recognized the woman that took her away, away to a small room quite a ways from the rest of her friends and family.

"Now…let's get this over with." She heard a cold voice state from within the shadows. Her sense of smell was still alert as she started to smell a dank smell of grave soil and old herbs.

Kyasha struggled. She felt the scent growing closer and closer till a body came into view and out of the darkness. Her eyes widened. It was the miko from before. Kikyou.

The miko leaned down, at eye level with the hanyou and was moving closer.

'Oh god, this bitch's trying to kiss me!' Kyasha's mind rushed. Seeing as how her body was useless, she stuck to cussing at the woman through her mind. 'Lesbian!' (No offence to lesbians or any homosexual, I'm not against any of them, but everything will be explained later, be patient).

Kikyou's lips tapped onto the hanyou's. Kyasha felt a strong reaction, but was out like a lamp when her lips left Kikyou's.

The last thing she saw was looking down and seeing herself lying down. (I know it sounds confusing, but be patient)

**88888888888888888**

Kooketsu ran down corridor after corridor. It felt like a maze, going around each and every corner in the castle.

'Kami, where is she?' He growled as he finally caught her scent. She wasn't very far ahead, but it seemed the stone from the walls were hiding the scent.

"Kyasha!" The wolf youkai turned another right and found himself being hugged by a weak hanyou girl. "Kyasha…"

"Take me to my…family." Kyasha mumbled. Kooketsu nodded and tossed the girl onto his back before heading off to where he came from.

**88888888888888888**

It was dark, not the same kind of darkness you get when you turn out all the lights; However, it's the kind of darkness that comes around when you're completely alone, as your mind makes it seem bottomless, almost.

Kyasha surrounded herself in this darkness, sitting up, not caring that she was about to die, or at least it felt like that.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, maybe only a few minutes, maybe even days, months, and years even. All she knew was that it was a long and tiresome time for her.

'Oh god…' Kyasha sat up, not really planning to do anything, just winging it.

Walking down the lonely hallways was a harder task then she had planned it being. As she walked the walls seemed to grow and grow, leaving her getting further behind then she was hoping for, making it seem like she was getting nowhere but further from her destination.

**88888888888888888**

"You're going to be okay." Kooketsu whispered back to the girl on his back.

"Thank you…" The hanyou girl mumbled as they made their way back to the gang.

Kooketsu was getting worried; Kyasha hadn't said a word unless he said something to her first. She also never said 'thank you' unless she was in dire need of thanking someone. This wasn't how the Kyasha he knew acted, she'd be complaining about being carried when she was perfectly capable of walking on her own.

He ignored these comments and kept walking; her family was probably getting worried about their daughter.

**88888888888888888**

Kagome sat there, not knowing what to do as tears came down her face. _Again_. Again, she lost her daughter, and her son was soulless at the moment. Kami, did she do something terribly wrong to deserve this poor treatment?

"Kagome." Everyone around the miko looked up and gasped. The young wolf youkai, who had disappeared right after Kyasha, was now standing at the entrance, with a tired looking Kyasha on his back. "I found her in a corridor."

Kagome ran up, followed by everyone else as they surrounded the weak hanyou and wolf youkai.

"Kyasha…" Kagome held onto the girl as if it was her last lifeline. "Oh my gods...are you alright?"

Everyone watched as the girl nodded then coughed up some mucus and excess blood.

"Get her on the ground." Inuyasha commanded the boy.

Kooketsu did as he was told; laying the hanyou down on the ground, Kagome sat down beside the girl and checked for any wounds.

"Inuyasha…" The only sign of the hanyou listening was his ears flickering from each direction. "She has no wounds…nothing."

Inuyasha was confused, he kneeled down and got a good look at his daughter. Kagome was right, no marks or scrapes.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought. Everyone was dumbfounded at why Kyasha was so weak.

"Papa…" A mumble came from behind them. Everyone turned around and gasped. There stood a weak looking Kikyou.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Help…Ma…" However, the words didn't come out.

"Leave now Kikyou." Sango stood before her friends. "You're not wanted here."

Everyone stared at the cold miko. It was surprising to see her eyes. Her eyes were filled with…horror?

Like the kind of horror that you get when you realize your best friend just moved away without telling you.

Before anyone could continue, another hoard of moth youkai came through, dead set on getting the last soul needed for the ceremony.

Inuyasha stood in front of his friends and family. Pulling out his sword again, he smashed down with a mighty blow from the wind scar, obliterating thousands of moths.

"We want the priestess…" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome. All of a sudden one of the moth youkai came after the dead priestess. Everyone stared, wondering if they should save the miko or not.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She wondered what was going on inside of his head. Inuyasha grunted in response, she smiled.

Sango watched as the miko's eyes widened. The woman had lost all of her voice, weak from…something.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha came through the doors, wondering where the hell she was now. Her eyes widened at the site. There she lay...or her body anyway. Everyone was crowded around the frail body.

"Get her on the ground." She heard her father say. She slowly made her way toward her family and friends.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, barely legible to Kyasha's ears, though she didn't notice that they weren't on her head any longer. "She has no wounds…"

Kyasha thought about it, no…she guessed she didn't have any wounds from the battle, except for a while back when the moth's attacked her, but those would've healed from her hanyou blood.

She got closer, almost ten feet away; she was surprised her father hadn't smelt her by now. "Papa…" She watched them all turn to her and how some of them gasped.

'What the hell…?' Kyasha thought.

"What do you want?" Miroku said, Kyasha winced at the anger in his voice, what did she do now.

"Help…Ma…" Were the only things she could form from her mouth, the rest was just gibberish.

"Leave now Kikyou." Kyasha's eyes widened at the name. Kikyou, she thought, did she look like that dead priestess she had met a while back? "You're not wanted here."

Kyasha tried to find a way to explain to her friends who she really was, this couldn't be happening, she just _had_ to look like that miko, didn't she?

Just then another bunch of moth youkai came rushing into the room; she was terrified at that moment. If her family didn't know who she was, her soul could be easily taken before they knew who she really was.

Was that their plan from the beginning? Kyasha gasped. It just might be, and if it was, then she was in deep shit.

_Thank you for the visits and support, for an explanation, I just started high school, grade ten, and the homework is hell so far so bare with me, please…another thing, is that I edited it, but not to my best extent, please let me know if I made any errors, that would be very helpful._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	33. Chapter 33

**+Chapter 33+**

**+Predicament+**

'Oh shit…what do I do?' She asked herself as she watched the moth youkai come closer.

"Pa…" The words wouldn't come out. "Mama…."

Kagome looked up; staring into the eyes of the one, she knew to be the dead priestess, Kikyou.

'Something's different about her…' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha stood there, watching as the moth youkai got closer. He was torn between saving his friends and family to saving the woman he thought he had loved years and years before.

What should he do?

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha felt her arms being pulled in complete disorder. Her voice still not up to it's strength.

The next thing the hanyou girl knew, she was being tied up and prepared for her sacrifice.

"Ma….." Tears started coming down her face, this couldn't be happening; not now, not when she just met her real family, the family that loved her for being a hanyou. Now she was being pulled away, for some sacrifice she couldn't protect herself from in the beginning.

"We now have the last piece of the puzzle to our ceremony." The moth lord cried out, earning him horrified and confused looks from the humans, hanyou, and youkai. "You do not understand what has happened, do you, pathetic."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kyasha heard her father shout back to the moth youkai that now held her life.

"You don't realize how valuable this 'priestess' really is…" Kyasha didn't like the way he said 'priestess', sending chills down her spine.

"What the fuck do you want her for?" Kyasha groaned, how dense could her father be?

"This _priestess_ isn't who you think she is…" The moth chuckled. Kagome stood up; her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Give her back, now." Kagome demanded enlightened at just what the moth youkai was getting at. Everyone looked at her, even the moth youkai, amazed that this strange girl had gotten it.

"What the hell do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled getting really frustrated at not knowing what everyone was getting at.

"Inuyasha…that's our daughter." Everyone's eyes enlarged. "That's Kyasha!" She shouted and pointed to the priestess, tied up and crying.

"Ma…ma…" Kyasha whispered, loud enough for the room to barely hear it.

Inuyasha's head shot in the hanyou girl's direction, she could feel his eyes skewer her, finding the truth in what his mate had said. He stifled a gasp.

"Kyasha… He whispered, she smiled, _finally_, she thought.

"Yes, your dear daughter witnessed the true feelings you shared, and that will be her last _dieing_ memory before she leaves this world." The moth youkai laughed manically.

"Papa…" Kyasha smiled sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha started growling, unsheathing Tetsusaiga, "Give her back, now!"

"I'm sorry, do you really think we'll just hand over the last piece to resurrect our great and noble leader."

"Please…get her." Kagome whispered to her mate, Inuyasha growled.

"Let the ceremony begin."

**88888888888888888**

Getting up from her lying position, Kikyou stood, with her new body. "You all look so pathetic."

Everyone turned except Inuyasha, who still stood, sword out, staring at Kyasha.

"What the hell did you do?" Kagome yelled, receiving a wince from everyone, they would never get used to Kagome cussing.

"What any woman would do if she were to get a new body in the deal." Kagome felt like throwing up.

"You mean, you worked for the moth youkai just so you ended up getting my daughter's body in return?" Kagome aged when Kikyou nodded with a smirk.

Everyone was pulled out of the meek mood when they heard a scream. Turning around, they all gasped. Kyasha's body was rising on it's own consent, lifting her up.

Inuyasha had enough he ran after them, killing anything that entered his path.

"It's too late hanyou!" Everyone stopped and looked back to see an evil grinning Kyasha.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, knowing for a fact who the mystery really was.

"Oh, forgive me." The hanyou girl grinned. "Kikyou is my given name, but feel free to call me…Kyasha."

Inuyasha started to growl.

"Yes, I swapped bodies with that hanyou daughter of yours, it was brilliant really." Kikyou laughed.

Just then, Kooketsu came up behind the priestess inhabiting his friend's body, knocking her out with his hand.

Kagome gasped at the quick movement,

"Did you hurt her?"

"No, just stunned her, but we've gotta get Kyasha's soul back so she can return to her own body." Kooketsu turned and started to run for his friend.

They all stopped when an evil laugh brought shivers to their spines.

"It's too late!" The moth youkai came up. "We have the final soul."

Kagome wouldn't believe it, turning, she gasped, as well as everyone else. Kikyou's body lay limp, meaning,

"No…" Kagome whispered. "NO!"

Inuyasha raised his sword, bringing it down with a blast,

"Kazu no Kizu!" He screamed as everyone closed their eyes at the blast that came forth.

The blast was larger this time, meaning Inuyasha wasn't wasting any time now, destroying everything and anything in his path to get to his daughter.

Kooketsu froze when as he watched the hanyou pass him. He shook his head, he wanted to help, and he needed to help, for the wrongs he created.

Sango rushed in, tossing her boomerang at a few moths, rendering them useless. Kooketsu shook himself, running into battle.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha felt faint. Her breathes became shorter and more fast as she continued to breath in and out. She almost wanted to throw up at the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Then everything went black, nothing was there anymore. Nothing.

She felt like she was outside of her own body, watching from a distant at what she was doing. However, it was boring, her body just lay there, almost dead like.

'Maybe I really am dead…' Kyasha asked herself with a sad chuckle.

**88888888888888888**

Kagome shot an arrow, aiming for the ropes that tied the dead priestess' body to the wall.

Kooketsu helped, grabbing the body as it felt. He dashed back to the miko, laying the body down.

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked. Kooketsu nodded.

"How do we get her soul back?" The wolf youkai asked as he looked back to the moths, the ones who now held Kyasha and Daitan's souls.

"I don't know…" Kagome shrugged in a panic.

_There, you got your answer. I'll be continuing the story. I didn't realize how many people could answer with reviews in one day, it really feels good. It would just help if you guys actually talked to me once in awhile…LoL_

_Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be writing on this story more to get it done and out of my hair, LoL, thanks for the support!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	34. Chapter 34

**+Chapter 34+**

**+Faith in a girl+**

Kagome watched hopelessly as her daughter lay there, soulless.

A sharp pain hit her neck, making her react with a slap.

"Lady Kagome…" She looked down at her palm and gasped.

"Myouga?"

"Yes, I've come with important information." He stated. The flea looked down and sighed. "Let's just hope I'm not too late."

"What going on?" Kooketsu asked.

"We need to get her sword, Akari no Kurai." Kagome stood and looked around, hoping Inuyasha brought it.

Kooketsu stood and followed the girl, he didn't know what Kyasha's sword looked like, and he definitely didn't know why he was taking orders from a flea, but he helped nonetheless.

He stumbled on something at his feet, looking down he smiled with excitement.

"Miko, I found it." He grabbed the sword and jogged back to Kyasha, followed by her mother shortly after.

"Okay, you need to place the sword in her hands." Kooketsu did as he was told, and wrapped the girls' cold hands around her sword. A beat of some sort formed when the contact was made.

"There, now what?" The wolf youkai asked confused.

"We must wait; Lord Sesshoumaru told me this, but nothing else." Kagome sighed at the loss of hope.

Nothing happened; not a single movement came from the girl. Kagome couldn't help the tears that came down her cheeks.

"No…why her?" She mumbled repeatedly. This wasn't happening.

As soon as all hope was lost, there was a slight twinge in the hanyou girl's body. A movement at her face, a little eyebrow twitches, so small; Kooketsu wasn't even paying attention when he saw it.

"Miko…her eye…it moved!" The wolf youkai all but smiled when he saw the movement.

"Does this mean…she's back?" Kagome said with excitement in her tone when she herself, spotted a small movement.

"No, this isn't the Kyasha you knew." Myouga commented earning him a confusing look from Kagome and Kooketsu. "Let me explain. The sword here, has only given the body a task, to get its soul back. Kyasha's soul still hasn't returned, but the body will assist in the battle to get it back."

Kagome sat there, shock on her face when she watched her daughter's body sat up right; emptiness was in her eyes, indicating that Myouga was right; this wasn't her daughter.

Kyasha stood, holding the sword in her left hand, ready to fight for her soul back. The body looked dead, almost empty like.

Sango and Miroku glanced back and almost jumped when they noticed the girl's position.

Kagome explained everything, wasting no time in getting Kyasha back to normal. She warned Sango to let Inuyasha know before anything bad happened as she ran back to Kooketsu who was assisting Kyasha's body to stand.

Pulling the sword in front of her, Kyasha's body started to pulse as the sword transformed. Kooketsu started to let go, but realized that the girl couldn't stand on her own, holding her, he brought her forward, enough so she could instinctively let out her attack.

Kyasha rose her slack arms and slammed the sword down, letting the bright pink and blue waves from the sword beam through as it collided with the wall at the other side.

Kooketsu felt something, he wasn't sure what it was, but when he felt her bare arm when her shirtsleeve pushed up, he felt warmth.

The wolf youkai was a bit surprised. When he had felt her cold skin when her soul wasn't there, now her skin was a warm, mild cold.

He almost smiled when the thought came to mind, was her soul slowly coming back to her?

Kyasha let down her sword again, letting out another beam of lights as it killed more of the moth youkai.

He felt the sword pulse again, and with each pulse, he felt the heat start beating off her in waves.

Kooketsu finally got the courage to let her go, freeing her from his arms, he smiled when she stood on her own, and even blinked.

Kyasha lifted her sword again and this time let out a small whimper when she let her sword down.

Then Kooketsu looked up, spotting the place where Daitan's soul rested, he started to think up a plan to get both souls back, as Kyasha started to lift her soul, he ran.

Running down the room wasn't a hard thing to accomplish, but adding that Kyasha still wasn't herself was a problem. Ad he jumped he, he felt the blast from Akari no Kurai come at him, ignoring the fact that she had tried to hit him as he continued to make his way up to Daitan's soul.

Kooketsu jumped up and noticed a moth youkai coming after him, he felt trapped but his heart skipped a beat when he witnessed a boomerang slice through the threat. Looking back, he smiled back at the youkai taijiya and kept going.

**88888888888888888**

Kyasha felt something tugging at her. Something pulling her, like she was being tugged at her arm on a swing.

Almost as if on necessity, she started to growl when she felt something in her hands. Kyasha saw black, but slowly she opened her…eyes?

Wait, she thought, how am I doing this?

Kyasha almost started to cry when she saw lights, crystal clear as if she never left them. Her family stood behind her, her sword was the object in her hands.

With a fierce tug, she slammed her sword down, breaking through the wall ahead of her. Running after the moths, she killed anything that was in her path, as if on a mad frenzy.

Kooketsu was just in front of her; she smiled as she watched him cut down a moth youkai and grabbed a small container. She frowned, what could it be, she thought.

**88888888888888888**

Kooketsu had run back, not expecting to see Kyasha right behind him. He smiled.

She was back.

The wolf youkai made it back to the miko and her friends, gasping for air.

He sat beside Daitan's body and smashed the bottle that he held next to the boy's body.

A small white light glowed and everyone blocked it with their arm as they waited for the light to diminish.

Kyasha rushed back, not being able to control her newfound excitement.

Kagome gasped when she noticed Kyasha moving by herself, she ran over and grabbed the girl into a tight hug. Crying her eyes out when Inuyasha came over.

"Mama?" Kyasha mumbled into her mother's hair as suffocated in the woman's hug.

"Kyasha…you're back."

"How though?" Kyasha pulled back. "I don't remember coming back."

"It was your sword." Kyasha gasped when she noticed Myouga was sitting on her shoulder. "Your sword pulled your soul back so you could use it."

Inuyasha stood outside of the small group, his daughter was back. Now they just needed to get Daitan back and they would be out of here.

Just then, he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and gasped.

"Daitan…" He whispered when he noticed the boy was crying.

"Papa…" The boy smiled up at his father. Inuyasha looked back and noticed the wolf youkai lying there on the ground, exhausted.

Inuyasha let Daitan find his mother then walked up and kneeled down at the youkai on the ground.

"You'll do, kid." Inuyasha stood and walked back to his family and children.

However, he didn't notice the small smile that played upon Kooketsu lips as he left him lying there.

**88888888888888888**

"Papa, can I do it?" Kyasha jumped up and down. Inuyasha thought about it, then nodded.

Kyasha giggled the pulled her sword out, without thinking, smashed it down, and destroyed the castle.

"Hurray for the good guys!" Kyasha started running off with a new bound freedom.

"Wait up Kyasha!" Daitan ran up and jumped on his sister's back as they started to run in circles around the field.

Inuyasha smiled at the scene, Sango and Miroku jumped in on Kirara's back and told the family they'd meet them at the village as they left with their children.

Everyone was exhausted. Inuyasha walked down the trail towards his kids with Kooketsu on his back.

"Inuyasha..." He glanced back at his mate and smiled at her knowing look.

"I know, but I don't want her to rush things, she's still too young in my books." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You have to remember, she's the same age I was when I fell for a certain dog boy." Kagome giggled at the slight blush that appeared on he mate's face.

"I still say he's a stupid wolf kid."

"But you know she'll be with him, no matter how we stand against it." Kagome giggled again.

Inuyasha smiled then started to jog as Kagome caught up to him, they followed there kids back to the village, happy for the whole chapter in their lives to be done with.

_Another chapter, plus the epilogue then this story is finished, finite! Don't worry, I'll be going back eventually in my spare time and editing this whole thing, then leaving it in a safe where I'll never look at it again…just kidding. I can't wait till this damn thing's done!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	35. Chapter 35

**+Chapter 35+**

**+Reflecting+**

Kyasha sat at a nearby tree as she watched Daitan, Chansu, and Hanna play in a small river. The current wasn't too bad, but enough to get the hanyou girl to have to baby-sit by her mother's command.

Kyasha sighed.

Two weeks, she thought, two weeks it's been since her victory over the moth youkai, since her soul returned and came back to her.

Kyasha paused as she breathed in the sweet air of Sengoku Jidai. Her new home.

She was worried about fitting in, falling into pattern with her new family, her new life. Her new beginning.

However, her life seemed to fall into place just as she did. She felt that her old life was even more not her own, if that made any sense.

Kyasha was so worked up in her thoughts and memories that she didn't notice a certain wolf youkai coming up from behind her.

"Boo!" Kyasha jumped up and was ready to attack, when she saw the laughing boy in front of her. "It's too easy!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kyasha grumbled as she sat back down.

"Sorry, but it _is_ too easy…" Kooketsu smiled and sat down beside her.

"So…" Kyasha twiddled her thumbs. "You're going to be heading back soon, right? You're the wolf tribe's new leader."

"Yeah." They both sighed. He had ended up staying in the village until his wounds were healed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kyasha huffed and laid her head back into the tree behind them.

"Doing what?" Kooketsu asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I chose…to _not_ take the throne of the western land, but…I can't bring myself to tell Papa." Kyasha frowned. "I…I don't know what to do."

"Just tell him, he didn't take it, right?" Kyasha nodded. "Then he'll understand why you didn't."

"Okay, wait minute." Kyasha giggled. "When did you get so smart?"

"Excuse me, but last time I checked I was a genius and I've been a genius all my life, thank you very much." Kooketsu started to pout.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyasha laughed. "Just think you'll soon be the wolf youkai tribe and if I did take the whole western lands I'd be _Lady_ Kyasha now." She giggled at the formalities.

"But you aren't, you're just Kyasha."

"That's _Lady Kyasha_; now bow down to your ruler." Kyasha stood and puffed her chest out in pride.

"Yeah, but you didn't take the job, now did you?" Kooketsu stood with her.

Kyasha noticed the serous look in the wolf's eyes and started to creep her out.

"Kooketsu, are you alright?" She asked.

"Kyasha, I need to ask you something." Kyasha gulped at is tone.

"Okay, go for it."

"I…are you leaving?"

"Why would I leave?" Kyasha asked. "This is my home…"

"I…I was wondering…cause well…"

"You can't _live _without me, you can't_ be _without me. I'm the air you breathe." Kyasha laughed as she clutched her heart and pretended to faint. "What are you trying to say here?"

Kooketsu sighed, Kyasha was too naïve for her own good, "Kyasha, I want you to stay here…with me."

Kyasha wasn't getting it still; the wolf youkai was going to kill her later for being this hard to talk to.

Kooketsu decided to take the physical way in this conversation, he walked up to her, and pushed her to the tree, he grinned at her gasp when he held her still.

"Kyasha, I don't know why, and I don't want to know…" He began. "But ever since I met you, I can't stay away."

"Kooketsu…" Kyasha breathed.

"I need to say this…" He barked. "I have been thinking about this and well…I…I…"

He couldn't finish as he felt Kyasha's lips on his. He was a bit surprised that she was initiated the kiss but wasn't about to deny that he wanted it too. Kyasha, much to the wolf youkai's disappointment, pulled away.

"I love you too, Kooketsu." She said suddenly with a small smile. If it wasn't for there position and the kids behind them, Kooketsu would have fainted then and there.

"You…what?" He gasped.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to rush things." Kyasha smiled sadly. "I don't think I'm ready, or my parents for that matter."

"Kyasha." He shut her up with another soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah?" She blushed.

"I don't understand."

"I…I just don't want to move to fast, I want to wait." She sighed again; she was doing that an awful lot lately.

"Kyasha," She looked up at him. "I'll wait…for you."

Her heart leapt out and there lips touched as he pulled her to him,

"EWWW!" Kyasha jumped up and pushed the wolf youkai away as if he was on fire. "Kyasha, get a room!"

"Why Daitan, get back here, you monster!" Kyasha growled and ran after her brother.

Chansu and Hanna walked up to the wolf youkai and smiled,

"Nice work." Chansu grinned but received a hit from his younger sister.

"Pervert." Hanna glared at the boy then helped the wolf youkai up. Kyasha came walking back with her brother in tow behind her.

"Ready to go you guys?" Everyone yelled and started running back to the village.

Kyasha walked behind them all, right next to Kooketsu, grabbing his hand, she giggled when he squeezed back.

All the anxieties she had of fitting in with her family, friends…all had gone and left when she first came through the well, when she found her place with her new family, when she learned new things about herself,

When she fell in love.

_The end._

_If no one likes how rushed it is, please tell me, I'll get back and edit it later, I just wanted to finish it and get it over with. Expect an epilogue of some kind to arrive in the near future._

_Thank you for all the support and reviews I've gotten._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


	36. Epilogue

**+Epilogue+**

Kyasha ran through the forest, she was late, and she was going to be dead if she didn't make it home in time.

Today was Daitan's graduation, a very important date to her mother's eyes. It seemed Kami was against her that day as she finally reached the well and hopped through, hoping her family hadn't left yet.

She pushed open the shrine doors and made her way to the Higurashi temple to see her family.

"Kyasha, nice to see you." The hanyou smiled at the warm smile her grandmother gave her with a quick hug.

"Same to you." Kyasha returned with a quick kiss as she walked around. "Where's everyone?"

"Actually, you're not late, if you're wondering." Kyasha smiled, sometimes her grandmother knew too much.

"Where are Papa and Mama?" Kyasha asked.

"They ran into town for me, they'll be back shortly." Kyasha smiled, but frowned when she heard Daitan walk in.

"Kyasha took you long enough, how's Kooketsu?." Then the hanyou stopped as Kyasha predicted. "Kyasha….you're…"

"Shut it boy, or I won't be coming at all." Kyasha gave her brother a warning glance. "Kooketsu, he's fine."

"Kyasha, don't be rude to your brother." Kyasha sighed, so much for keeping it a surprise, knowing her grandmother knew already.

"Just please, don't tell Mama or Papa, I want to let everyone know after the grad party." Kyasha sighed.

"Papa's gonna be pissed." Daitan smiled in a singsong tune.

"Keep your mout--"Kyasha was interrupted when the front door opened.

"Kyasha, good you here. We have to leave now, Daitan, you don't have you robes on yet." Kagome groaned. "You're going to be late for your own graduation ceremony."

"Mama, I don't even want to go." Daitan sighed.

"Dai, your mother wants to go, so you go." Inuyasha winced when he felt Kagome punch him in the arm, warning him.

Inuyasha caught a smell in the room; he glanced at Kyasha then stifled a gasp.

"Kyasha?" he asked.

"Papa, so nice to see you again." Kyasha ignored the fact that he knew already about her little 'surprise' but hugged him to change the subject. "Let's get going."

Kagome smiled in agreement, as she pushed Daitan down the hall to his room so he could change.

Kyasha gulped when she noticed her father growling just loud enough for her to hear.

_'Just a little longer…remember, this is Daitan's day…' _Kyasha thought to herself as she bounced from foot to foot as she waited impatiently for her younger brother to dress in his graduation robes and be ready to go.

She glanced at her father and noticed his flexing fists in aggravation, she sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**88888888888888888**

Daitan watched his sister in her chair; she was jumpy, almost constantly moving.

_'Kyasha's nuts…' _Daitan thought as they waited for the ceremony that he was dreading to begin.

Eighteen years of age didn't mean he was mature enough to sit in one spot for more then two hours as they called each name up to present them with a slip of paper telling everyone in the world that they had completed high school like the other half of the working force had.

"Daitan, are you ready?" He sighed, his mother was the only reason she was here for this stupid thing anyway.

He noticed how tense his father was getting, possibly because of his sister and her new awaited drama and angst that she would be announcing as soon as this nightmare was over with Daitan.

_'Then Papa will yell, and then Mama will calm him or be happy for Kyasha…' _Daitan smiled. His family was always so interesting.

"Hello and welcome to the grad of 2023." A woman said through an overly static microphone. "We're here today to celebrate the remembrance of so many years in school for the graduates here today."

Daitan really hated this woman; she never liked him anyway, throughout high school.

"I'd like to start with calling up the valedictorian for this wonderful year, Izayoi Daitan." Everyone started to clap, and Daitan sighed in embarrassment when his mother started to cry.

Daitan took a deep breath and pulled out his speech,

"Hello everyone, and welcome to freedom!" Everyone laughed a bit before he continued. "Thank you, I'd like to say a thank you, and instead of making it ten hours long, I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who's even said 'hi' to me in my life…"

**88888888888888888**

"Oh Daitan, that was awesome." Kyasha laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't that great." Daitan brushed off his sister's comment.

"Ha, it was better then my grad, everyone was drunk in less than twenty minutes." She grumbled.

"Oh, I think you have something to tell us." Daitan smiled knowingly at his sister as Kyasha felt stares from everyone in the room.

_'Just get it over with…'_ she told herself.

"Okay…uhh…" Kyasha gulped.

Kagome walked in and felt the tension in the room, sitting down she realized everyone was looking at Kyasha.

"What's wrong?" Kyasha looked over seeing her mother walk in to join them.

"Mama…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

_There, my story is done, the first one done and I still have tons of other ideas to get out on paper. Look forward to writing the sequel, just be patient, I'd like to get at least one story finished before I start that project. _

_However, here's a little sneak peak I've been working on for the first chapter to my work on the sequel, 'Anxiety 2: New Chapter'…_

**Chapter 1**

**Where we are**

Rushing down the stairs, he had to make it to the doors before they closed. Pulling on the doors of the gloomy building, he sighed.

Too late.

'Damn, why can't anything come my way?' He asked himself. Daitan stood and wandered the sidewalk.

A trip to the bank, on a Sunday, he asked himself with a small snicker to himself.

He almost made it to his car as his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and sighed when he glared at the caller id.

"Izayoi." He stated.

"Daitan?" He started to feel his throat vibrate as he calmed himself from the need to growl.

"What is it this time?" he pushed back the thought of tossing the cell phone down the drain at his feet.

"I'm sorry, but we need your help back at work." A woman stated calmly, almost as if the thought of him angry hadn't crossed her mind.

"What did I say?" He sighed in exhaustion.

"Yes, but if you want this place to go bankrupt then you'll get your ass down here." Then the phone went dead. Daitan felt like ripping his hair, just to watch it grow back again.

He clicked the phone shut and walked to his car. Slipping in, he quickly dialed the familiar numbers.

"Hello?" He smiled.

"Mama?" he answered.

"Daitan, I was wondering where you've been, where are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way but I got a call from work." He heard Kagome place her hand on the receiver and heard the mumble of words as he guessed she was talking to Inuyasha.

"Daitan, what were you saying, sorry?" Kagome came back on the phone.

"I was just saying that I can't make it, I got an important call from work and I was heading over there right now." Daitan explained as he started the car.

"Really?" He frowned when he heard his mother sigh. "Okay, if work needs you tonight, then you get going; are you going to be alright tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I've been alone on these nights before."

"Okay, just…be careful." Kagome said sadly. "You're father and I are worried you're over working yourself."

"I know, but this has to be done, I won't be too long, do you want me to come over?" Daitan asked as he pulled to a stop at an intersection.

"Oh no, only if you want to, just get home and relax for once." Daitan smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yup, bye Mama." Daitan clicked the phone off and turned down another few roads as he made his way to the place he dreaded most.

He pulled up and sighed as he got out of the driver's seat and walked up the narrow steps.

Daitan pressed the up arrow at the elevator as he waited for the big metal doors to open.

He jumped when he saw someone already in there, "I'm going up."

"Same." The woman said as she let him press the buttons he needed.

Daitan glanced at the woman, she looked tired, he smiled when he saw her pulled the binder she held closer to her chest, a bit naïve but she looked okay.

He noticed a small slip of paper in between her and the black binder, he quickly read the signature the manager, Nikki Benjiro, also his boss.

"Are you the new intern?" Daitan asked casually. The girl looked up and nodded shyly. "You're in for a ride." He said before he stepped out on the floor he needed to head to, Daitan smiled to the woman then walked off leaving her worried and flustered.

"Hello Mr. Izayoi." An elderly woman smiled his way.

"Good afternoon, have you gotten a hair cut, something's different about you?" Daitan smirked. He always had a way with woman, young and…old.

"Oh, thank you for noticing." The woman chuckled, "Your mother must be proud to have such a nice mannered boy in her house."

Daitan smiled and waved bye. Heading for the dreaded office, Daitan's pictured several different places he'd rather be at that moment; the nice sunny beach, running through a forest…doing the dishes for said mother.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the large wooden doors.

"Come in." The voice said, though it was mostly incoherent due to the office walls.

Daitan pushed the door open gently, wincing at the sound the rusty hinges made, "Hello, you wanted to speak to me Mr. Kane?"

"Yes, come in." He gestured to the chair before his desk as Daitan sat back.

"What is it, sir?"

"I've noticed your lack of…oh, what shall we call it, attendance." The man said as he glanced back and forth from a piece of paper, trying to read and talk to him at the same time. Some respect he showed.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry about that see--" Daitan started but was stopped when Mr. Kane rose a hand.

"I've heard all the excuses in the book, and quite frankly, it's inexcusable." He cleared his throat and paused, "I'm sorry to say, but it seems that you've finally met your end in this business."

Daitan's jaw went slack, not again, "No, I'll make it up, I sw--"

"Please clear your desk and leave the facility immediately." Daitan sighed; Mama wasn't going to be too happy about this.

He nodded then got up and left the room, not skipping the chance to slam the door in the man's face while he was walking.

**-00000000000000000-**

Daitan sighed.

Carrying his laptop in one hand and a bag of office supplies, he walked up the long, narrow, and very familiar stairs up to the Higurashi shrine.

He breathed in the welcoming air and dropped his things as soon as he stepped his last step.

Picking his things up again, he took one leap and landed just in front of the front doors. It was so much easier when you were a hanyou.

"Daitan, glad you're home, can you help me with these groceries." He smiled at hearing Mrs. Higurashi's voice, ran over, and helped her with a few brown bags. "Thank you."

"No problem, have you seen Mama or Papa around?" He asked.

"Your mother's inside and Inuyasha…I haven't seen him since lunch, must have left to see your friends in the well." Daitan smiled and nodded. Placing the groceries on the kitchen table, he heard someone walk down the stairs and join them.

"Daitan, how's work." Kagome smiled and held her arms out, ready for a nice hug from her son.

Daitan gave her a big hug then pulled back, "Same old."

"That's nice," Kagome started to help her mother unpack the groceries for supper. "You just missed Kyasha and the boys."

"Oh, how long were they here this time?" Daitan sat at the table and fumbled with a few papers and files.

"Not too long, they had to get back for another thing, can't quite remember though." Kagome handed Mrs. Higurashi a can then continued, "Did you know that Mashiro's starting school soon?"

"Wow, time flies." Daitan giggled.

"I know, I mean, I can still remember him being born and raised." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, Tenjiro's getting there as well." Mrs. Higurashi added.

Daitan nodded and stood up, "I'm gonna go find Papa."

"Alright, oh, and bring him back when your done, supper's here this time." Kagome yelled as he left the house.

Daitan smiled as the familiar tingling sensation overwhelmed him as he hopped into the well, dragging himself back five hundred years. He remembered all the tales his parents told him, every night as he fell asleep.

Jumping into the familiar forest, he ran to the village to meet all his friends and Papa.

"Daitan, nice to see you." Hanna smiled as she watched the hanyou run passed.

"Hi Hanna, do you know where Papa is?" he halted his movements.

"I think he was with father, but that was this morning." She shrugged, "Sorry."

"Oh no problem." He smiled, waved bye, then left to find Inuyasha.

Hanna watched her childhood friend run off and smiled to herself, then walked down to the river where she knew her mother to be.

"Mother?" Sango looked up and smiled.

"Yes honey?" Sango stood and waited for her daughter's question.

"Daitan is here, he was looking for Inuyasha." Hanna said.

"He's with your father." Sango gathered the food items she was cleaning, "They were heading to a village, another youkai disturbance."

"So, you're saying he'll find them." Hanna smiled when her mother nodded assuring.

_To be continued…_


	37. It's a small world after all

**+It's a small world after all+**

"Kyasha, the phone's for you." Kagome called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, Mama." Kyasha smiled, quickly brushing her hair, "Who is it?"

"Sorry, I didn't ask." Kagome smiled and handed the phone to her daughter as she went back to cleaning her mother's kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kyasha." A boy's voice came through, "It's Taji."

"Oh Taji, you're still in Tokyo?" Kyasha smiled.

"Yeah, do you want to do something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Kyasha giggled, "What do you have in mind?"

"I have an idea, meet me at my house." He asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, be right there." Kyasha hung up and looked knowingly at her mother.

"You can go, but don't be too long, alright?"

"I won't, thanks Mama." Kyasha hugged her mother then was out the door.

**88888888888888888**

"Taji, how've you been?" Kyasha smiled.

"Great, come on in." Taji escorted Kyasha into the house, bringing her to the living room.

"Oh man, I haven't been in this house forever, not since we were kids." Kyasha laughed.

Seating herself down at on the couch, she noticed a small book on the coffee table, "I don't I've seen this before…"

"Actually, my grandfather, he kept that book, said it was written and passed down from generation to generation in my family." He smiled, "Take a look at it, it's pretty interesting."

"I think I will." Kyasha smiled as she opened it up and read the date, "1642? That's like…four generations ago, right?"

"I think so…" Taji shrugged as he turned to television on, "Hurry, we have tons to do, I wanted to have a bite at the small corner café we went to before…"

"Alright, alright, I want to read this first." Kyasha hushed her friend and kept scanning through the book. The book was pretty interesting, seeing as Taji's family was all youkai. However, one name caught her attention.

_Izayoi Kyasha, mate to Kooketsu, the future heir to the wolf tribe. _

Kyasha gasped and dropped the book on her lap. Kooketsu was in this book? As well as her, but why her? She never mated with anyone…well not yet anyway.

Did that mean Kooketsu was Taji's ancestor? Also, if this book was written way in the past, after all this happened, did that mean she was going to mate with that obnoxious wolf youkai?

"Uhh, Taji…" Kyasha whispered.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"I'll be right back." She stated as she ran to the bathroom. A sudden urge of nausea hit her.

_It's very short, but I didn't want to add anymore, or else it would make it seemed forced. I hope you like this little one shot, and if anyone's wondering this takes place around chapter 19 and 20 just after Kyasha met Kooketsu._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, anime of manga. Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm glad she had the imagination to create such amazing characters to play with._


End file.
